He Needed Me
by melWinter
Summary: The last of the Timelords is helpless to bring Rose back, so maybe she'll just have to save herself. Will she make it and what will the future hold for they, the 'stuff of legends' ? 10th Doctor/Rose
1. Prologue

From a distance, shrouded by a rather brilliant bit of camouflage if he did say so himself, a man known as simply the Doctor watched as an entire fleet of Daleks disappeared from the skies in a shower of golden dust. The Bad Wolf, doing what had been necessary when he couldn't, "...Rose..." His mouth tightened before he ran a hand over his face and through his ruffled brown hair and sighed to himself. He knew what happened now. His past regeneration would leave Satellite 5 with Rose and disappear into the vortex, regenerating into him. New new Doctor. He really didn't know why he was torturing himself like this. She was gone and there was no getting her back and he couldn't cross his own time line to see her again without risking the universe getting torn apart. It was bad enough he was here reliving his past and he dared not venture any closer lest he be detected by his past self.

Ducking his head with another sigh, he closed the two blue doors to his time ship and slowly walked up the ramp to the console. It always happened when he was alone. Every time he lost a companion he was left with far too much time on his hands. Martha Jones had been his last companion, she deciding she'd had enough running about. There was more to it, he wasn't nearly as oblivious as he let people believe but there was no changing things.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, he rocked on his feet and just stared at the heart of TARDIS for a moment before shaking his head. He was tired but he was in no shape for sleeping. His brow furrowed as a thought occurred to him. Hibernation. He'd never dared around his companions but with no one to entertain or protect there was no reason why he couldn't now. The added bonus would be a lack of nightmares. Jaw set with determination, he set up a mild cloaking field so scanners would just register TARDIS as a void before retreating out of the console room. He made it about three feet past Rose's door before doubling back with a slight shake of his head. There was no reason not to enter her room anymore either.

Almost cautiously he entered, sweeping a glance over her things and blinking as his eyes started to burn. Dust, no doubt. It had been a long time since he'd been in here after all. His fingers curiously danced over a few of her odd bits before snatching up a discarded pink t-shirt. It was her favorite, one she wore almost every night and he hesitantly brought it to his nose, letting his senses become saturated with her faint scent.

His senses were tingling with the last traces of her presence. She'd been happy, he could feel that and his mind was awash with it. But there was something else and all it took was brushing his finger tips over the discarded white teddy bear that she slept with nightly to feel it. Love. Her love.

With an unhappy moan of a sound he sat down on her bed before curling up on his side. In his hands he still held the piece of cloth tightly and almost protectively brought it to his chest. Wiggling a bit he curled himself under her comforter, converses and all, and with a sigh closed his eyes. Concentrating, he focused on his mind, shutting down his random thoughts and his telepathy, making sure everything was nice and locked. Nothing and no one would get into his mind now. Turning his mental focus elsewhere, he slowed down his hearts beating, yawning as he started to succumb. With one last fleeting thought to the tiny human girl who had stolen both of his hearts, he slipped into oblivion and finally slept.

***

Rose Tyler wiped at the tear running towards her ear, shifting onto her side and crossing her arms in a self hug. Laying on her bed, she studied the wallpaper in her room. It was a nice room. The colors were a nice soft pink flower print, the bed was gorgeous mahogany and the house was huge...but it wasn't home. Her home and her heart were firmly centered around one man she couldn't get back to.

Four years ago she'd been just an ordinary girl. A girl working in shops, growing up on the estates. A girl with no A levels and no real future. But that had all changed when she'd met a man, albeit a very special man. He wasn't the kind of special that you could spot right away either. He wasn't some fabulous hunk or had a posh flat or a load of dosh...nothing like that. In fact he still owed her for multiple chip outings where she ended up paying. All that he had was a gift for gab, an impressive amount of intellect, and a time ship. And she'd fallen in love with him harder than Jimmy Stones and deeper than Mickey Smith. It was a bit queer that this man was an alien to Earth, yet he represented home to her but that was love for you. Now she was stuck in a parallel world that looked like her old world, but wasn't. Her Doctor on one side, she stuck on the other.

Jackie, her mom, had embraced being in this world. She was firmly attached to Pete, the man with her deceased father's face, and loving all the time she was making up for. Pete had been a little weird around her for a bit but she could understand. She wasn't his technically but he'd still welcomed her and had grown used to the idea of having a daughter, especially now that he had a son, her little brother Tony.

And her mum absolutely loved the change from their old life to this new one. Rose could see how having money and a gigantic house and servants was appealing but she just didn't care about things like that anymore. She hadn't for a long time. Mickey, her ex-boyfriend who she was still friends with, he seemed to be fine in either world. He visited often, found odd jobs here and there, and generally drifted through life. But that wasn't her either. Not anymore.

The Doctor had shown her a better way to live. To live for the moment, take what life offers and make the world a better place while you were at it. But she just couldn't seem to do that here. Torchwood had been very interested in keeping her but no thank you, the last thing she wanted was to get stuck behind a desk trying to dissect everything amazing and wonderfully different in the world. After a year she'd called it quits for the most part. She consulted a bit but that was it. But it left her with not a lot of options since she didn't technically exist in this universe.

Her mom and dad? were more than willing to support her but she felt like she was just wasting her life now. Slowly descending back to being 'shop girl' but without the job. She was losing herself just laying around waiting for something to happen. Mom was nagging every now and then about finding a nice boy but she didn't want a nice boy. She wanted a man. One man. She wanted her Doctor, and only him. There wasn't a boy or man on this planet that could compare to him so why waste her time?

Then there were her dreams, which certainly weren't helping. It was always him, alone and in need of help. He'd get himself into one situation or another but no one would lend him a hand. She'd tried, desperately so, to reach out to him but he was always transparent. Her fingers would just pass right through him, "...Doctor..."

With a sigh she pushed herself off her bed, grabbing a zip-up sweatshirt and throwing it on. She just couldn't be here right now and moping wasn't helping. He'd never even been in this room but everything reminded her of him. Her hazel eyes studied her reflection in the glass, curling her nose up at her stingy blond hair and hastily giving it a brush before wrapping it in a ponytail. Deciding to go for a walk she waved silently at her mom as she slipped out the front door, "Rose! Wait a minute!"

Rolling her eyes heavenward, with a resigned sigh she stopped moving, "Soo close..."

Jackie came bustling out the door a moment later and handed over 20 pounds, her little brother Tony sitting on her mum's hip, grinning up at his big sis, "Look, if you're going to town anyway pick up me mags." She'd been here for two whole years now, but she wasn't going to give up hope. Not this time. She'd lost faith in the Doctor only once after his regeneration, and he'd proved to her he could beat all odds. New face, new body, and he'd still come through. So she'd wait, patiently, and look for her own way out if need be. She chucked Tony gently under the chin, gave her mum a strained smile, pocketing the money with a nod before turning around, "He's not coming, sweetheart. You heard him. He said-..."

Whirling, angry since this was a very old argument, "I heard him but Doctor likes impossible." Reining in her temper, voice firm, "He'll find a way."

Jackie shook her head, nothing but pity in her eyes. From her perspective she'd watched Rose throw away a career at Torchwood and a real future just because she was still mooning over an alien who was never coming back, "Doctor has more sense than you do." Sighing, "Oh Rose, just get on with your life. You could beg 'em to take you back and-..."

Firming her chin defiantly, "He is my life. And he may give up but I'll find me own way."

With a jerk she faced away from the house and took a step, "You're not going to find him, sweetheart... just...I know you love him but let him go..." She ground her teeth and stomped off a little harder, not speaking. Jackie sighed softly as she watched her daughter go. Looking up at the sky and whispering, "Find her, Doctor, or so help me I'll find you myself just to give you a good slap." Tony giggled and Jackie smiled softly at her son, stroking his blond curls, "That's right, luv. Yer mum'll give him what for."

Rose cut through the lawn, hands in her pockets and wandered a bit to the local market. Her overprotective mum just wanted her happy, she knew it but it didn't mean she didn't resent being told to forget him. Tabloids shoved into her sweater, she continued on her journey with no destination in mind. Walking forever, Rose stopped for a motor and rattled off the old address without thinking twice about it. She let her thoughts drift over her past, smiling as she thought about some of their adventures, picturing the Doctor in her mind with his wild hair and wide grin. God she missed him. She still missed him as much as the day she'd been ripped away from him.

She looked up as a Zeppelin slowly chugged along it's way. The one true sign over all the little things that she wasn't in her world. This wasn't her life. Her mobile rang, breaking into her thoughts, the local one she'd picked up while living here and she fished it out of her pocket. Her universal one was tucked in her mum's purse since there was only one person who had that number anymore. Phone to her ear, "Rose."

A small chuckle greeted her, "Nope, Mickey. But I'm lookin' for Rose."

Grinning to herself at the familiar voice. Mickie Smith, her former boyfriend but still one of her best mates. She hadn't heard from him in weeks, "Hey. How's goes?"

"Not too bad, really. Just wanted ta give ya a heads...won't be comin' back for a bit."

Mickey had taken to travelin' as she had put it, only he'd stayed Earth bound. The last time they'd talked he'd been thinking of a trip to Spain. Picking at her jeans, sticking her tongue in her cheek and talking cheekily, "Found a job or a girl."

She grinned wider, almost hearing Mickey squirming uncomfortably, "Both."

Softening, "I'm glad for ya, Mick. I really am."

"Are you...you mean that?"

Licking her bottom lip, "Course I do. I-...I don't want you waitin' round for me...it's like you said, Mick, it's not fair. I want you to be happy. Really. I want you finding the best girl in the universe and I want you happy with her."

There was a pause at the other end, a long one before his voice came over quiet and serious, "I can't have the best so I'll have to settle for second." She frowned a little to herself but there was no changing things. It would be easier, loving Mickey. He'd move hell and earth for her. She almost wished she could stop loving the Doctor for him but she just couldn't and in all honesty, she wouldn't change things. Mickey cleared his throat, getting her attention, "Look, I've gotta go but...talk to ya later?"

Nodding to herself, "Yeah, later."

She cut off the connection, resting her bottom lip on the top of the phone for a minute. That was it then. She was the only one left. Mum had taken to this world like a duck to water. She was perfectly content and had started over. She had her Pete back and even had another child, which she'd always wanted. Now Mickey seemed to have found a groove for himself. But she couldn't. She wasn't a Torchwood agent, too many stodgy rules and agendas. She wasn't shop-girl either. She was Rose Tyler, the Doctor's Rose Tyler. She'd been made for something greater than this.

With a sigh she pocketed the mobile and looked out the window. The cab stopped and she paid the fare, letting the door slam behind her as he drove away. She looked up at the towering buildings of the apartments that were so familiar yet a complete stranger to her. The Powell Estates. She'd never lived here, but in another set of apartments that looked identical to them in a whole other universe. Why she was here she wasn't sure but with a sigh she walked slowly on the sidewalk, seeing the familiar park and the garages for the autos. Even some of the people looked familiar but she kept to herself. She was an outsider now.

Wincing, feeling something warm in her hip pocket, she started to dig it out before it occurred to her that was where she kept her TARDIS key. A flash of dark blue caught her eye and she froze, blinking in shock at what she was seeing. It wasn't possible. Her breath caught in her throat as she tilted her head, looking at the lone blue box sitting next to a condemned building. An old police box, the lettering POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX glowing softly. It really was the TARDIS. Swallowing heavily, whispering harshly to herself, "Doctor."

She took off at a run, down to the corner and across the street, ignoring a passing car slamming on it's breaks and the horn blaring to avoid hitting her. But she just kept running, up to the box and stopped just short. Almost reverently she put her right hand on the door before digging in her pockets frantically for the one possession never to leave her body. After several tense moments with a cry of victory she found her key and slowly slid it in place. A turn and the door opened, biting her lip hard to keep from crying at the familiar sight.

It was exactly as she remembered it and she walked in as if in a daze, letting the door close behind her as she pocketed the key once more and leaned back. The high domed ceiling, the forked columns that looked almost living and the central console with the heart of the TARDIS inside. She managed about three feet up the ramp before suddenly feeling dizzy, realizing skipping breakfast had been a bad idea. She stopped for a moment, closing her eyes and breathing in deeply as she put a hand on one of the columns, hissing and jerking her hand away to find it hot.

With a frown she examined her hand, finding it pink but no real damage. The columns were never hot. Ever. Usually they were cooler than the air. The console glowed a bit, the old engine pivoting a fraction, "This is emergency program one."

She jumped and stared, seeing the Doctor in his former glory, looking ahead of him as the holographic message replayed. Those adorable big ears of his, his nose and piercing pale blue eyes, dressed in black jeans and black leather. Even his familiar Northern accent, "Laura, now listen, this is important. If this message is activated then it can only mean one thing. We must be in danger and I mean fatal."

Placing a hand over her mouth, she slowly walked across the grating, standing to his left as she had a seeming lifetime ago. This had been her message once, as if she would have listened to him, "I'm dead or about to die any second with no chance of escape, and that's okay, hope it's a good death. But I promised to look after you and that's what I'm doing. The TARDIS is taking you home. And I bet you're fussin' and moanin' now, typical."

Rose smirked to herself, her hand falling away. It suddenly occurred to her that with an alternate universe it would make sense that there would be a Doctor here as well. Except it seemed in this case his companion, Laura, had listened to him. She snorted to herself. It just made this Laura unworthy in her opinion, "But hold on and just listen' a bit more. The TARDIS can never return for me. Emergency program one means I'm facin' an enemy that should never get their hands on this machine, so this is what you should do. Let the TARDIS die. Just let this old box gather dust. No one can open it. No one will even notice it. Let it become a strange little thing standin' on the street corner. And over the years the world will move on and the box will be buried. And if you want to remember me then you can do one thing, that's all, one thing..." He turned to look in her direction and just as before it startled her, "...have a good life. Do that for me Laura, have a fantastic life."

The message faded and Rose sighed to herself. She'd missed his familiar face, but it was different now. She'd loved the old Doctor, loved traveling with him and fighting both with him and at his side. She'd fallen in love with his insults and his wit and his armor protected feelings because she'd seen how vulnerable he was underneath. With his newer version his emotions were out there for all to see, all but the tender ones. Boyishly charming but the same inner darkness. The same vulnerability. But his was a personality that had opened up to her and subtly showed her that he could love her if given enough time. Actually, that wasn't it. He already did love her. He'd gather his courage one day to show it.

She looked around the old ship, realizing the TARDIS was still 'alive' in the sense that she could almost feel the familiar hum of the engines, even if they were idle. If only there was some way she could get back without killing herself or tearing a hole in the universe. She walked around the console, resting her hand on it and blinking in startlement to realize the contact tingled, "Hey, TARDIS."

"...who...are you..."

With a yelp she jerked around, seeing the computer screen flashing. It was the Doctor's voice, but it was stilted, having the wrong inflection. Frowning, she cautiously ventured over, startled to see the past Doctor's image frozen on the screen. The images suddenly shifted again, each time a word or phrase was heard and she realized with sudden clarity the TARDIS was trying to talk to her, using conversations and images from the past on board the ship, "...who ...are...you..."

Licking her dry lips, "I'm Rose. Rose Tyler. I-I was the Doctor's companion...well, my Doctor's companion. Bit different than your Doctor even if they are the same person..."

She trailed off awkwardly, "...why...are you...here..."

Pulling in a breath, "I saw you and I knew you could help me get back home, back to my universe."

"...impossible...emergency program one...overrides...all others..."

Shaking her head, "I did it before. In my world I was sent home just like, uh, Laura was. Only I didn't listen. I..." She frowned to herself, struggling to remember. In the beginning she couldn't remember a thing but slowly fragments had started to return to her. She lightly touched the computer screen as she struggled to sort out her thoughts, "...I tore open your control panel and looked in-..."

"Impossible."

She smiled distantly, "Doctor likes impossible...I looked into the TARDIS...and the TARDIS looked into me." Blinking slowly, "You gave me the power and I used it to...I kept him safe."

"...safe...he was...safe..."

Nodding vigorously, "Yes. Yes, he was safe."

"...I will..." The screen cut off abruptly, Rose gasping as something settled in her mind, gentle yet powerfully strong. She'd known on some level the TARDIS and the Doctor probably talked telepathically, but she had no idea it was like this. She wasn't just hearing words, she was feeling emotions and seeing little bits of history at the same time. _By touching my organics you have transferred a part of yourself to me. We are one, Rose Tyler. I will give you what you need to know. Everything that you need, but in return you will protect my Doctor, as you've protected yours. I will give to you what is rightfully yours and you will give to him a companion. Are you agreed to the terms?_ It was everything she wanted. Rose found herself nodding, not even aware of her surroundings she was so seduced by such a strong presence. _It will be painful_.

The corner of her lip lifted just a little. She'd learned long ago that nothing worth having was ever just given. It was just like the Doctor. To have him, you have to accept the monsters that go with him. But just like him, it was worth it, "I know."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rose gasped a shriek. It felt like the world, the entire universe was falling apart around her and coming back together all over again. Voices whispered in her head. Flashes of figures and information and faces filled her mind to the point of bursting. But then the pressure would suddenly release only to start all over again.

Her mind flashed to the past, seeing herself sitting in front of her mum and Mickey, the pair of them eating and talking about the mundane while her past self was devastated over the pending death of her Doctor, **"But what do I do every day, mum? What do I do? Get up. Catch the bus. Go to work. Come back home. Eat chips and go to bed. Is that it?"**

**Mickey looked at her almost resentfully, "It's what the rest of us do."**

**Shaking her head, "Well I can't!"**

"**Why, cause you're better than us?"**

"**No, I didn't mean that! But it was. It was a better life. No-...I don't mean all the travelin' and seein' aliens and spaceships and things, that don't matter. The Doctor showed me a better way of livin' your life. You know, he showed you too. You don't just give up. You don't just let things happen. You make a stand, you say no. You have the guts to do what's right when everyone else just runs away and I just-...can't!"**

She was running then. Not her past self but her, running through scenes of her life like watching it on the telly before freezing. She was on Satellite 5, staring at Lynda who was nervously watching the screen. Rose remembered feeling jealous at the thought of another companion coming along for the ride before she realized something: Lynda would have been just that, a companion. Like Jack. The Doctor saw her, Rose, as an equal. Someone beyond a companion.

**Lynda looked behind her, "Got a problem."**

**The voice of the Dalek boomed through the sealed door, "Kill the female detected."**

**Squaring her shoulder a little, "They've found me."**

**The Doctor's voice echoed through the room, calming both women, "You'll be alright, Lynda. That side of the station is reinforced against meteors."**

**She managed to joke a little, "Hope so. You know what they say about Earth workmanship." Rose saw movement out of the corner of her eye, shaking her head in dread to see three Daleks slowly ascending in space. She could just imagine what it was saying beyond the glass before a beam shot out from it, no doubt killing Lynda with a 'y' as she screamed**.

But she was falling again, moving through more and more flashes of the past before stopping once more. **She watched silently as the Doctor's hands fell away from the detonator, declaring he would rather be a coward than a killer. He stayed still as the Daleks surrounded him, preparing to kill him once and for all. She gasped, as did he, as the TARDIS all but appeared on the platform, the Daleks nearly panicking to see the familiar blue box.**

**The doors flew open, a figure glowing in the entryway. Rose's eyes widened as she realized it was herself, the Doctor falling backward to the ground in shock and horror. Her other self moved without moving, disappearing and reappearing in front of the Doctor, looking down at him as he shouted at her, "What've you done?"**

"**I looked into the TARDIS...and the TARDIS looked into me."**

**Horrified clarity sparked in his eyes, "You've looked into the time vortex, Rose, no one's meant to see that!"**

**The emperor's voice boomed, "This is the abomination!"**

**One of his Daleks immediately responded, "Exterminate!" A beam of disintegrating energy shot out, her eyes flashing of power as she raised her hand, caught the energy in her palm and forced it back, making it disappear.**

**She looked up, seeing the name of the game station and slowly moving her hand, "I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself. I take the words...I scatter them in time and space... a message to lead myself here."**

"**Rose, you've got to stop this...you've got to stop this now. You've got the entire vortex runnin' through your head, you're gonna burn!"**

**She held his gaze, effortlessly silencing him, "I want you safe, my doctor, protected from the false god..."**

**The Dalek emperor's voice boomed once more, "You cannot hurt me, I am immortal."**

**Rose looked up, angry and her eyes swirling with the time vortex inside herself. Time was quite literally flowing through her veins, "You are tiny. I can see the whole of time, every single atom of your existence and I divide them." Her eyes glowed with power, the Daleks separating atom by atom and turning to dust, "Everything must come to dust. All things. Everything dies. The time war ends."**

**And they were gone. Every Dalek, their ships, everything, "Rose you've done it, now stop. Just let go."**

"**How can I let go of this? I bring life." Through her mind's eye she saw Jack suddenly brought back to life, and a wave of clarity rushed through her mind. Rose understood exactly what she'd condemned him to: an immortal life.**

"**But this is wrong! You can't control life and death-..."**

"**But I can. The sun and the moon the day and night...but why do they hurt?"**

**The Doctor looked close to weeping, knowing what was happening to her, "The power's gonna kill you and it's my fault."**

"**I can see everything...all that is...all that was...all that ever could be..."**

**He shot to his feet, "That's what I see all the time. Doesn't it drive you mad?"**

"**My head-..."**

**He smiled just a little, "Come here."**

"**Is killin' me..."**

"**I think you need a doctor." Rose almost laughed at such a corn ball statement in such a dire situation. She watched the Doctor kiss her, taking the power out of her other self and saving her life.** And now she understood. Why he had regenerated. He'd done it to save her. But it was more than that. As memories and concepts continued to swirl inside her head, she understood what she'd done wrong, and how to fix it.

"Hello, Rose." She didn't move forward or backward, in fact she realized she had her eyes closed and slowly opened them. She let out a small gasp, seeing her glowing self standing before her. And only the figure. There was no TARDIS. No console room. Just her other self and her in a blank space.

She opened her mouth but nothing came out before she shook her head and blinked twice, "Bad Wolf?"

Her twin smirked, "Something like that. You and I are no different and now you're a part of TARDIS as I have always been."

Rose blinked blankly, "Did I just dribble on me shirt?"

Bad Wolf tipped her head back and laughed, "You'll understand with time." Her glowing eyes met Rose's as she smirked, "And you have nothing but time...now..."

The ground beneath her feet seemed to sway and she closed her eyes for a moment to get her bearings, "And when he protests, tell him by Rassilion's mandates you have every right to know." She opened her eyes to ask what the hell that meant and jumped a little. She was on the TARDIS, back in her own present but after a moment she realized she hadn't really left. She looked over the console, suddenly every switch, nob, and button easily identified. She knew how to fly the TARDIS. But it was more than just that...she knew how to get home. How the Doctor didn't know was beyond her but it didn't matter. Perhaps he'd just never considered there would be another him in this dimension. But the way was easy now, at least for however long this knowledge floated about in her head. She wasn't so sure she'd retain it after the promise was fulfilled.

Her mind flashed to her mom, hesitating for a moment before reaching for the corded phone tied to the TARDIS controls. She remembered the Doctor calling her with it once and knew it would ring to her phone. Her super phone that her mom was currently holding onto for her. She pulled in a deep breath, waiting as the phone starting ringing.

The line connected, her mother screeching, "DOCTOR?!"

Smiling to herself, "No mum, it's me."

She heard a sigh, not sure if her mom was relieved or disappointed. As soon as she heard Jackie's voice she realized with surprise her mother was disappointed, "Oh, well, sorry then. Your phone's got a strange caller id is all."

Laughing softly, "Actually, caller id's spot on."

"But...it...it says...TARDIS..."

Nodding and smiling, "Yeah. And that's where I'm calling from."

There was a very long pause before an almost teary voice came over the phone, "Are you going then?"

Closing her eyes and nodding, "Yeah, got to. Sorry I didn't get a chance to buy your mags for you."

Scoffing, "Don't care one wit about 'em."

She tugged at her lip and tried to keep her emotions from bubbling over, "I can't stay without him and we both know Doctor doesn't do domestic."

She didn't feel too guilty putting a bit of the blame on him since he wasn't around to get slapped by her mother. She, however, was, "You bring that man round here right now, Rose."

Barking a laugh at how predictable her mum was, wiping away a stray tear, "Sorry, he's hiding and we'll be on the other side before I find him. Timing's a bit critical. Now or never sort of thing...you know him."

"Swear I don't know what you see in him. Right then, give him a good slap and a hug from me. Tell him to take care of you and I love you, sweetheart."

Tugging on her lower lip with her teeth and tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear, "I love you too, mum. I will find a way to see you, promise."

"You better. One phone call's not gonna do it. You be sure and take care of him too, God only know's what he'll get into without you to bail him out. I don't care what he thinks about us, if he's with you he's stuck in this family and I call the shots, I don't care how old he is. And you hog tie him if you have to but I want you both here for Christmas if you can."

Swallowing to keep the tears at bay, "We'll do our best." She hoped this wasn't a one time shot. Prayed for it.

"Right. I love you sweetheart and I'll talk to you soon."

A tear slinking down her cheek, "I love you, mummy. See you soon."

She let out a slow breath as she hung up the phone, wiping at her cheek. That could be the last ring she ever gave her mum, although she felt like it wouldn't be. A gentle wave of comforting emotion flowed through her mind and she closed her eyes for a moment while tilting her head back, letting the TARDIS soothe her. Emotions under control, she opened her eyes and took a look around. Time to move forward. Her Doctor needed her. She looked over the TARDIS' controls and a loving smile crossed her face, stroking the warm metal as if stroking a lover. Only this old girl was something more than that. She was a part of TARDIS, and TARDIS was a part of her, "Let's save your Doctor, then."

She moved along the controls with ease, overriding emergency program one and starting up the TARDIS. The familiar whirling, grinding sound began and she smiled with glee, flipping a few toggles before throwing the hand brake. A mad grin spread across her face, "Allons-y." And away they flew.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lynda watched with dread as the Daleks slowly rose along the height of Satellite 5 to meet her. She didn't move. What was the point? Either they would kill her by shattering the glass or they'd shoot her after cutting through the door. Either way she was just as dead. She swallowed dryly, watching in horror as a beam shot out towards her. She closed her eyes and screamed, startled when a hand landed on her shoulder and jerked her back. She fell to the ground, on some sort of grating and stared up in fright at a girl about her own age. Except, her hazel eyes held a knowledge, an age to them that seemed so much older than her face, "I'm Rose."

Lynda didn't move, just stared at her almost frightened and Rose narrowed her eyes a bit before nodding with a small smile. She moved around Lynda, closing the doors to the TARDIS and spinning back to the control panel, flipping a few switches and steering the time ship to the Doctor. She had a promise to fulfill. Lynda climbed shakily to her feet, looking around in awe even as she followed after Rose, "Where-...where am I?"

Smiling a little to herself, not taking her eyes off the screen, "You're in the Doctor's TARDIS." Rose looked up and winked, "We're going to save him from the Daleks."

Lynda nodded, "That's good. Uh, what about Jack? He's-...he's a friend of the Doctor's."

Rose thought to herself for a second, her mind skittering through a few things before nodding slowly, "Yeah, we need to save him too." She pursed her lips a bit before nodding and typing away quickly, "Alright Lynda with a 'y', I need your help so this doesn't kill me."

Frowning a bit, "Why did you call me that?"

Shrugging, "Cause the Doctor calls you that. It just popped in my head. Anyway, I need you here, alright?"

Rose pointed to a spot and after an indecisive moment Lynda moved to it. She remembered what happened the last time someone told her to stand in a specific spot but she still obeyed, "Who are you?"

Rose smiled after a moment, "I told you, I'm Rose. You don't know me and that's alright...but I need you to just trust me. There's no time to explain." Lynda didn't know this girl although her accent reminded her of Laura, but just like with the Doctor she knew she could be trusted. Flipping a switch, the panel suddenly lifted, an ethereal light within. Lynda gasped a second before her eyes were covered, Rose behind her, "Don't look at it. Keep your eyes closed. Now, you're going to feel all tingly but don't panic, it won't hurt you." Rose slowly released Lynda, taking a step back as she watched the light gently encase the other girl before reaching out for her.

She closed her own eyes as the power filled her, feeling so familiar. It was just like the Doctor had said: no one is meant to see the time vortex. Well she wasn't looking, and there was more than one person to sustain the connection to the TARDIS. And suddenly she remembered everything, not just what she'd seen from earlier but everything. Every emotion. The possessive thoughts Bad Wolf had for her Doctor. All of it. She was Bad Wolf, except so much more. Her Doctor was the Oncoming Storm, and she was there to announce his arrival.

***

"...you will be exterminated."

With a resigned look, the Doctor accepted his fate, "Maybe it's time." He closed his eyes, standing perfectly still. He wasn't even aware of the sounds of his own TARDIS until one of the Daleks pointed it out.

"Alert, TARDIS materializing!"

The Doctor whipped around in shock, seeing his old ship reappearing exactly where she had left with Laura safely inside, "You will not escape!" He just stood there, not acknowledging anything, not even moving as the doors opened wide for Rose to slowly walk out. Unlike last time, this time she had firm control over herself, knowing exactly what she was doing.

Shaking his head, tripping back to the floor and just staring at the glowing figure he didn't recognize, "Who...what...what've you done?!"

Smiling a little to herself as the words just tumbled out, "I am the Darkening Sky to warn of the Oncoming Storm." He paled without comment. Raising her eyes, the power glowing around her as she looked at the Daleks, "The Time War ends." She raised her arms, concentrating her thoughts. Just as before the Daleks were taken apart atom by atom, turning to dust before their eyes. Even the bellowing emperor claiming immortality joined the rest. She was killing them, and she felt not a bit of remorse from it. No one hurt her Doctor. Rose closed her eyes, concentrating on Jack, the Captain gasping back to life the next moment. She hated having to do that to him but he was too important for the future.

Turning around slowly, her back now to the Doctor, she exhaled and felt the power of the time vortex leave her and drift back into the TARDIS. Except, for just a moment she was almost positive she'd seen the Bad Wolf wink at her but it could have just been her imagination. From her position she watched the energy swirl around Lynda for a brief moment before retreating back into the console as the panel slowly lowered back into place. Smiling, she nearly skipped back into the TARDIS and grabbed Lynda's wrists, "All better now."

Lynda's eyes snapped open, looking at Rose in surprise before seeking out the Doctor who was still sitting on the ground, too stunned to move. Rose grinned brightly, running around the console to flip a few switches and turned a few nobs as if she were born to it. The Doctor shook his head, brow furrowed as he jumped to his feet and strode quickly into his ship. This was his TARDIS. His ship. No one could touch her except him, "What d'ya think you're doin'?"

Hand on the hand brake, one eyebrow raised, "Gonna shut the doors or what?"

Just who did this little human ape think she was? Slowly crossing his arms, "We're not goin' anywhere."

Raising the other, "Could get drafty." He just smirked and stared at her with his best Oncoming Storm glare. She snorted to herself, grabbed Lynda's wrist and flipped the brake. His eyes widened as he felt the old ship move and barely had enough time to shut the doors. Had he not in all likelihood he would have fallen out and that would have been fatal.

Storming up the ramp, "Get away from her!"

Smiling cheekily, "The TARDIS, or Lynda?"

"Lyn-...just get away!"

Lynda looked more than a bit surprised, and pleased. Rose laughed and ignored him, ducking when he moved to grab her and flipping a switch here and there before pausing. Scrunching up her face a bit, "Besides, a deal's a deal and she's yet to make good on her end of things."

The Doctor paused, looking this girl over and having a hard time figuring her out. If he didn't know better, he would swear she was a Timelady and that was just impossible. But she knew his ship. She talked a bit like him and she certainly didn't back down. Then her words of earlier came back to him. Darkening Sky. Dangerous, prophetic words he would do well to just ignore, "Who? What deal?"

Shrugging a little, moving away from Lynda and leaning against the captain's chair, "I made a deal with TARDIS. I save you and get you a companion and she takes me home. You're safe. Lynda's here. My turn."

Standing a little taller, a cheery grin for all of two seconds before he glared, "Had a companion thanks, now shove off."

Snorting, "Right. Laura, was it? Completely abandoned you...not worth your time. Don't know what she did in the 21st Century but she didn't look back and if she did she obviously wasn't clever enough to come back for you. But Lynda here, she stayed. Bet she'll stay through thick and thin, won't ya?"

Looking over both of them nervously, "Is it always this dangerous?"

Both answering at the same time, "Yes."

The Doctor leveled Rose with a look, "You mind?" Rose made a gesture as if to say have at it and took a seat, "Yes, Lynda with a 'y' it's always this dangerous. It's not safe. It's not boring...and it's absolutely fantastic."

She grinned a bit before glancing at the Londoner. Pointing at Rose, "And you're from Earth?"

Rose nodded with a grin, "Right out of the twenty-first century."

"So this ship...travels through time?"

The Doctor nodded with a half grin, rocking up on the balls of his feet, "Go to the end of the universe and back again if I like."

Lynda slowly smiled, "And I can go with you?"

Half shrug of his shoulder, "Sure. The more the merrier I always say. As soon as we drop..." He gave Rose a glance.

"Rose."

Nodding, giving her a second glance at her rather unique name and liking it. There was just something special about her, he spotted it right away, "Right, we drop Rose off and off we go." Frowning, "Where are we dropping you off?"

"Cardiff, I think." He raised both eyebrows and she clarified, "My universe, Cardiff." Then she pursed her lips for half a bit, "Less he's on the move again."

He gave her a double take, "What??"

She grinned, "Long story short: I got sucked into your universe by mistake and I've been stuck here for almost 2 years."

A wary look crossed his face, "And how do you know me, then?"

She shrugged almost carelessly, carefully choosing her answer without hinting to her love for his other version, nor his possible love for her. A feeling warned her that it would be the wise thing to do, "I was your companion before we got separated, I wanna go back and look for 'im."

He slowly shook his head, "Traveling between universes is impossible now." He didn't mention the why and she wasn't going to point it out. Too raw for him. She could spot right away Laura hadn't taken care of him properly. There was still a lot of brood and misery in his blue eyes, yet another reason for her to stay mum about love, "TARDIS can't help you anymore than you can on your own. Obviously you know that or your version of me would have retrieved you long before now."

She raised an eyebrow before gently tapping the last necessary switch with her foot, "That's not what it looks like to me."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rose stepped onto the grating, a small smile on her face. It was a little funny, to step from one TARDIS to another. But she knew the difference even if no one else could see it. Her Doctor was a bit messier and a lot more MacGuyver than his previous form. His brown leather coat, thrown casually over a support beam. A few pair of otherworldly tools lying in a small pile in the corner. She could even spot an old sock used to tie a bit of the ship together...his version of jiggery-pokery. She did a double take at the hand resting in a jar, realizing it was the one that'd been cut off during the Sycorax invasion and made a face. Eww. He'd kept it?

She looked over her shoulder and smiled brightly at both of them, Lynda waving before disappearing back into the TARDIS from that dimension, "TARDIS is on auto. It'll take you back as if you never left." Her old Doctor stayed longer, looking her over with almost a longing look before it was gone the next instant. He gave her a manic smile and a small wave, closing the door behind him a moment later. Rose felt sad for him, knowing how lonely he was. She wasn't sure Lynda could be the permanent companion he needed but she knew she couldn't stay.

She watched and waited as the TARDIS started up before slowly fading into the abyss of space and time, closing the doors to the TARDIS she was on a moment later. She blinked and let her thoughts settle as she took everything in. She was still Rose Tyler, still the same girl, but now she was so much more and she was slowly understanding that. Cautiously she put her hand to her chest and smiled a little. Still one heart, so not so different. But the TARDIS had done more than just given her knowledge, she could sense it. She was curious to find out how much more but it would have to wait. Someone who'd been waiting for her for far too long was more important than that. Closing her eyes, she tilted her head back as the TARDIS she was currently in hesitantly caressed her mind. She smiled in pleasure and was rewarded with shock and happiness flowing into her. Apparently TARDIS recognized her but that last bit was new. Over time she'd started getting the feeling when TARDIS was inside her head but there were never emotions attached to it. So, a bit of telepathy had been gifted to her. Fantastic. Or brilliant as her Doctor would say. Worried chattering filled her mind and she went in search of the source of the TARDIS' worry.

Pausing for a moment, she scooped up the discarded mobile and frowned to herself. Since when did the Doctor have a cell phone? Shoving it into her pocket for later examination, she wandered down the corridor, looking through rooms and not spotting him. There were no real doors in the TARDIS, except for her room which she took to be a consideration for her human upbringing from the time ship. Instead with a room as you entered them the lights would turn on, unless someone was already inside. Library, kitchen, infirmiry, nothing. Observatory, junk room, garden, still no Doctor. She squared her shoulders, walking passed her room all the way down the corridor, up the stairs and veering a few turns over to his before knocking lightly on the open frame. No response. Taking in a breath, she cautiously ventured into one of the few rooms she had yet to enter and had all the air sucked out of her lungs as the lights slowly brightened within.

It was beautiful. It reminded her of a beautiful planet with it's burnt orange sky and two suns in the distance. Just before the mountains was a beautiful sea of silver-leaved trees. Instead of carpet under her feet, orange grass. She closed her eyes, feeling the gentle breeze rustle the grass under her feet. It was his home planet. It had to be. The word whispered in her mind and she smiled softly. Gallifrey. There were no real conventional furnishings here, except for a fluffy bit of silvery material under a tree, what she supposed was his bed. In this setting it looked really comfortable but she didn't linger.

She backed out quietly, leaning against the hallway. He wasn't in here and she felt like she was intruding on his world. Lightly she stroked the soft alien metal with her fingers before frowning. Where was he? Looking up at the ceiling, "TARDIS?" A moment later the grating under her feet glowed before the glow started to move down the corridor, showing her the way. Tilting her head, nibbling on her lip she retraced her steps as she walked to her door and noticed it was open just a little which is exactly where the light stopped. With a small smile and a nod to TARDIS she pushed it open a bit more, her smile growing as she finally found him.

Rose paused for a moment, drinking in the sight of her Doctor. He was curled under her flower printed comforter in her bed, fast asleep, and desperately holding one of her shirts to his chest. A wave of love and possessive/protective emotions rushed through her and she nearly gasped. Two years of dreaming of his beloved face and she was finally seeing him. Silently she swallowed the reaction, not wanting to wake him. This was one of the rare moments she'd caught him sleeping, so she knew he needed it.

She glanced around the achingly familiar space and her smile grew. Pink walls, just as she liked it. Posters on one wall from all different eras. Souvenirs carefully shelved on another. She tugged at her lip, seeing the metal slinky the Doctor had gotten her, he having no idea what it was at the time. He'd been fascinated with it for hours when she'd demonstrated. She had a white bureau with all of her clothes, although half of them still littered the grated floor where she'd dropped them. There was a fluffy creme rug in front of her full sized bed and a CD player on the shelf above it. This was it. Her old life...and now her's once more.

With a soft smile she crept closer, looking him over before her smile started to slip a little. In more than 2 years of traveling with him, she had never, ever, ever seen him with even a hint of five o'clock shadow. With either regeneration. It was almost a religion for him to be clean shaven and, well, clean. But he wasn't today. He had stubble, and several days worth at that. She knelt down by the bed and lightly touched his brown hair, grimacing to realize bathing hadn't been a priority as of late either. His pinstriped suit was rumpled and clinging to him, and combining what she was seeing with the TARDIS' worried images she firmly concluded he either hadn't cared for almost a week or he'd been sleeping for that long. And that worried her. She slept around 8 to 10 hours at a time when they moved from world to world. He was always, **always**, awake long after she went to bed and already awake and tinkering when she awoke.

Ignoring his hygiene, running her fingers through his hair before tracing them along his cheekbones and chin, "Doctor. Doctor wake up." He didn't respond whatsoever but he was breathing so she didn't panic. Nibbling on her bottom lip, thinking why the hell not, she tentatively tried to sense his thoughts and jumped. It felt like she'd hit a brick wall with her brain. Okay, she was not trying that again. Apparently her gift was more receive than send...or it was just because he was the Doctor. She sat back on her heels while absently rubbing her forehead, perplexed as she looked him over. It wasn't the first time she'd talked to the old ship and it wouldn't be the last, "TARDIS, what's wrong with 'im?" A book appeared to her right, much as everything else in this ship appeared when it was needed or requested. She picked it up with a nod of thanks, seeing it was a translated Gallifreyan medical text and glanced through the page it was opened to before looking over her Doctor with a frown.

Closing her eyes for a moment, she sighed to herself before climbing to her feet with new resolve and shelving the book, "Run a bath for me please, just how he likes it." Her Doctor was in a self induced coma. No drugs or technology was required, his body just shutting down at his command like a hibernating bear or something. She had no doubt something similar had probably happened after the war and it made her feel all the worse for him. To suffer alone and wake up just the same. He was so strong and it made her feel so proud of him for she certainly wouldn't have been able to handle that nearly half as well. She also knew he couldn't stand being alone, social creature that he was, so she had to wonder how long he had been on his own.

But it didn't matter now. She was here and she wasn't leaving him again. Her eyes moved from her bed to the entrance to her bathe, wondering how she was going to get him in there. The last time she'd carried him she'd had Mickey helping her. But there was no Mickey this time. Squaring her shoulders to the task at hand, she pulled back the covers and carefully peeled off each layer of clothing. She smiled just a little to herself, his left hand still firmly holding onto her shirt. Apparently he was just as stubborn asleep as he was awake, "Well, if that's how you feel 'bout it." She let him keep it, divesting him of everything else before carefully maneuvering him into her arms.

Lifting him this time was an easier affair and she frowned at that. He was almost too skinny as it was, he couldn't afford to lose more weight. Pushing her worry aside for later, she managed to carefully drag him into the bathe, not lingering over his frame as she would have were he conscious and wanting her. This wasn't sexual, it was about healing him and she concentrated on that. She scrubbed and soothed from the last strand of hair on his head to the tips of his toes and everything in between. She'd had to change the water twice but at last she was satisfied, seeing her Doctor now that he was clean shaven and attended to.

He was skinnier, her fingers skimming lightly over his more pronounced ribs, and on impulse she leaned in and kissed his forehead, promising herself she would take care of him no matter what . Slipping into the bedroom, she quickly stripped her old sheets and laid out fresh ones, pushing everything into a pile for cleaning. Gently she dried him off, smirking as his unruly hair immediately protested being combed and snapping into odd angles. Sighing to herself, "Still has great hair..." She carefully returned him to bed, wrapping him up in her covers and kissing his temple before tending to laundry.

Her self appointed chores done, she debated whether to stay or give him a bit of space. After a moment she decided he'd been given enough space and slipped into the bed next to him. Toeing off her shoes, scooting herself closer, she wrapped her arms around his chest and pulled him back against her body. She just couldn't seem to stop touching him, almost afraid he'd disappear if she did. He murmured softly, the first sound he'd even made, and snuggled more firmly against her with a contented sigh. Smiling, she allowed herself to fall into a contented sleep.

***

The Doctor frowned to himself as he slowly became aware of his surroundings. He was in bed, that much he picked up on right away. He was holding a piece of material as if it were the most precious thing in the universe. His usually quick mind was a little sluggish at the moment, taking a bit of time for him to remember where he was. Rose's old room. That was it. He closed his eyes for a moment, beating down the emotions of loneliness and longing.

Martha Jones, his last companion, had left a bit ago and left him on his own. It's not as if he couldn't have found another companion to go on more adventures or even had a few on his own but after losing the last of his race to suicide, Jack returning to Torchwood, and Martha returning to her family; all in one fell swoop; it was time to retreat and stop thinking for a bit. So he'd handled his mergeance with his past regeneration, handled the near collision of the Titanic with Earth and Astrid's death all on his own before deciding he'd had enough. It was time to just stop for a while. He'd puttered around the ship for about 2 months, finished up the last of the repairs but stayed in the vortex where he belonged, not wanting to be around anyone at the time. Now he remembered, he'd left the TARDIS drifting not horribly far from Satellite 5 and fallen into a healing sleep so he could recoup and just forget.

He'd retreated to Rose's room because she reminded him more of home and family than his own room did, and that was saying something. That was about it until he realized his senses were alight with the smell of her. With a small moan on impulse he pulled in a big breathe, nearly ecstatic to conclude her scent had gotten stronger. That delicious, familiar scent of apples and vanilla with just a hint of an essence that was purely Rose. He put the material in his hands to his nose and inhaled as his eyes closed, frowning to realize the scent was barely there.

His inquisitive brown eyes slowly opened, letting the t-shirt fall from his fingers as he realized the very room smelled more of her than the fabric did. His mind slowly chewed on this new information, quickly concluding that was impossible. There was something else odd, he was just having a hard time figuring it out. Or maybe it was because he was afraid to figure it out. Eyes slowly widening, it occurred to him he wasn't alone in this bed and the arms wrapped tightly around him more than proved it.

He looked down at his chest, sucking in a breath to see delicate human hands touching him and slowly shook his head. It couldn't be. It just couldn't. He flipped around, his eyes widening as Rose yelped back to consciousness and he was nearly nose to nose with her. He stared at her, flabbergasted, while she yawned a little before smiling, "Hello." He jumped back in shock, yelping himself as he fell out of bed and landed on the floor with a thud. He lay where he landed on the rug, his mind at a screeching halt and slowly Rose peeked over the side with a sheepish smile, "Sorry I scared you."

On his feet in an instant, protesting, "I wasn't scared I was-..." He stopped talking and started blushing furiously, hands moving in front as he realized he was completely starkers in front of the one girl under different circumstances he wouldn't have minded one bit. Rose wanted to say she was sorry for that, but she really wasn't. Too skinny or not, he was still gorgeous to her. It had completely slipped her mind to put a change of clothes on him. Oops. He lunged for the covers and wrapped himself in them from head to toe, "Rose Tyler!" She giggled a little and he did too, "Hello."

Giving him a mischievous grin, "Guilty." His collapse was so sudden she started rather badly. But he wasn't unconscious, he was sobbing. Great, heaping sobs that shook his wiry frame and prompted her to fly to him and wrap him up in her embrace. He never cried. Never. She'd never seen a tear from him no matter what and it more than concerned her, "I'm here. I am. I've got you, Doctor..."

Talking around his tears, reaching for her hand. He was so happy to see her and it had just hit him like a freight train. Everything he'd shoved to the side for later. His fears and anger and sorrow and regret. Pushed back firmly to help Donna, then to help Martha, and eventually just because he hadn't had the time to deal with it, "How? I mean, I want you here...my Rose...I'm glad but... how?"

She took his hand in her own and threaded their fingers, a gesture so familiar and yet so intimate. She opened her mouth to tell him everything TARDIS had done when she faltered. She couldn't remember. That brief moment of brilliance was completely gone and with disappointment she could say she wasn't completely surprised. Instead she just smiled brightly and gave him a happy squeeze.

His body silently shuddered against her, telling her he was sobbing without sound but he started to calm. With her free hand she rubbed his back to help him. Eventually he was just leaning into her, free arm wrapped tightly about her ribs. Shrugging, "I saw a TARDIS and I went for it." He lifted his head, his big brown eyes searched her own and she smiled at him. Tears were running silently down his freckled cheeks, echoed by the happy ones in her eyes. With her free hand she wiped his away, even if more replaced them and she wrapped him up in a big hug, pulling at his head until it was lying on her shoulder. She made sure he wasn't moving, tangling her hand in his hair. She closed her eyes as her own tears fell and just started talking, "Mum and dad were happy in that world. So was Mickey but...I could never be happy without you there. I just bided my time at Torchwood and one day I wandered back to the apartments. I don't really know why. And there was a blue box, big as life and I ran right in. Didn't think twice about it. I convinced the old girl for a swap of favors...I'd save the Doctor in that universe and she'd take me home."

He struggled to lift his head but she wouldn't let him so he wrapped his arms around her instead, still cocooned in the comforter, "That's impossible. One Time Lord can barely fly a TARDIS...and that's only because of my superior intellect, I'll have you know...a human certainly can't."

Smiling a little, sniffing, "It's a good thing I'm not just any human then, isn't it?"

Shaking his head just a little since he could barely move, "It can't be done."

Chuckling softly at such an absurd statement coming from him, "Doctor, you've been from one corner of the universe to the other, from beginning to end...how can you of all people say something is impossible? Besides, the TARDIS upgraded me a little."

He managed to escape her tight hold with a fierce jerk back, staring at her with blazing eyes, "No-..."

She wasn't going to make the same mistakes again. No regrets. If her adventures with him ended tomorrow she was going to do everything she'd ever wanted to. She'd said she loved him, still did, but there was one more thing left to do. She tangled her fingers back in his hair and kissed him hard, not giving him time to think, let alone time to act. Only react. And he reacted exactly as she hoped he would. He brought his hands up to pull her closer and they both lost themselves to that wonderful kiss.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rose stared up and up at the mountain of clothes and almost literally forgot how to breathe. Yes, she'd used the washer for the bed sheets and clothes he'd been wearing but she hadn't noticed this at the time. Too much on her mind. Oh, but now she was noticing it. She sighed softly and shook her head, taking off her hoodie and pulling her hair back. Best to just get it over with. Good thing the washer and dryer were super fast, no doubt the Doctor's doing.

The Doctor was out in the console room, tinkering and she left him to it. After their tearful reunion they'd fallen quickly back into step, the Doctor confessing there were a few things he needed to finish up before they could leave. At least, she thought that was what he'd said. He'd been stuttering so badly it was hard to tell before he'd ducked out into the corridor, with her comforter. After more than two years she was more than excited to finally be traveling with him again.

Separating everything into piles first she examined each article for tears, throwing those into a corner for either repairing or garbage. Each shirt pocket was carefully searched for anything he might have left behind, putting all of those things in a laundry basket. She shook her head as the number of object in the basket started to grow. It should be criminal for someone as absent minded as the Doctor to have nearly bottomless pockets.

She'd barely made a dent but there were enough searched shirts for a first load and she dumped them in with bleach and detergent before starting the cycle. Picking up a discarded jacket, she smirked a little to realize he had several pinstriped suits of the same color. Reading on the label that it was for dry cleaning, she dug around the pockets, frowning to realize she only found an old sheet of paper in this one.

Paling, she realized this was the letter from Reinette and hastily folded it, adding it to the pile as she slung the suit over a drying rack. She remembered that day as if it had just happened. Mentally, she knew he'd had to go. Had to strand her and Mickey and even himself to save Madam de Pompadour. Didn't make it any easier to think about. She hastily wiped at a tear and went back to sorting, not seeing a figure peek inside. The repairs were all done, they were off when his companion was ready. The Doctor grinned a bit, a bit more bounce in his step at seeing Rose doing the laundry. A thoroughly domestic act if ever there was one but a familiar sight that made him happy down to the bottom of his soul.

In the back of his mind he silently hoped she hadn't a clue why he'd retreated so fast. Her kiss was everything he'd dreamed of. Unfortunately it had awakened the rest of his anatomy and Rose discovering that would only have served to thoroughly embarrass him. But she hadn't seemed inclined to ask and he was certainly never telling.

Hands shoved in his pockets, he tread over to the laundry basket on silent feet and took a peek at all the little things he'd left behind. An old yo-yo. Scraps of candy wrappers and bits of wire. An entire jar of marmalade. Hey, his green bouncy ball. He'd been looking for that. An old pair of sunglasses...could have used those when he'd been traveling with Martha fighting against that sun creature. He frowned a bit at the folded parchment and scooped it up, opening the obvious letter and reading it over, freezing when he realized what it was and who it was from. It was Reinette saying goodbye.

He folded the bit of paper back over, not sure what to do with it but glancing at Rose when she started talking to herself, "...he had to do it now stop being so silly, Rose. I mean, she was beautiful and you practically told him to do something...so what if he stranded you in the 51st century...not like there was a choice and it was really only a few hours..." Wincing to himself at the bitterness in her voice, knowing exactly what was bugging her, he folded the letter a second time and came up behind her. She turned to throw in a few marbles and jumped back in startlement, "Doctor!" Smacking his shoulder lightly, refusing to look up at him, "You startled me ya great git." She tossed the marbles in before going back to his shirts, moving them to the dryer before adding a second load to the wash. He just silently watched her, her back to him as she seemed to be trying to compose herself before giving him a cheeky grin that was completely fake and if he hadn't been watching her so closely he wouldn't have noticed that, "See what ya need me for...can't do a bit of laundry yourself, eh?" She stretched one article to him hanging from a finger, "Make all your companions fold your pants?" He blushed hotly and snatched them away from her finger, tossing them aside and running a hand through his hair. She tugged on her lip with her teeth, "I'm just havin' ya on."

His arms crossed a bit, uncomfortable now but willing to tell her, to make her understand, "I'm nearly a thousand years old, Rose, I know how to wash my clothes." Her grin widened, hazel eyes glancing at years upon years worth of laundry and silently calling him a liar. She shook her head a bit and reached for some socks, "At the very least after six months I would have been desperate for shirts, instead I go to the trouble of getting new ones."

She grinned cheekily, "So why didn't ya throw the dirty ones out?"

"Because I know how to use the wash, I just chose not to." She rolled her eyes a bit and shook her head at him, "The suits have to be dry cleaned." She froze, "Whites separate from darks. Shirts need a bit of starch, set on hot but the darks can be hot or cold. Have to be dried separately as well or the colors might bleed together, permanent press usually the best cycle."

She was staring at him now, an almost perturbed look crossing her face, "So you want your own personal human slave for your washing, is that it?"

He ignored her, knowing if anything she was trying to lighten his serious mood since he could see the grin tugging at her lip. But he forced himself not to take the easy out and remain serious just a bit longer. It was important she knew how vital she was in his life, "I haven't washed a stitch of clothing since you left, nearly 3 years ago, because if I did it meant you weren't coming back."

Shock raced across her face. It had only two or so for her, "Wha-..."

He studied his converses, "I took a break after I lost you. Saved Donna and after that...I just shut down for a while." Squinting a bit, "I think it was a year...maybe more...closer to two than not...had to be something like that before I was off... wandering here and there and- right, then I met Martha and..." He paled and visibly shrank a little, something within that memory upsetting him terribly.

Putting a gentle hand on his chest, "How long you been on yer own?"

He shrugged, "That's not the point, Rose."

"I know. How long?"

Sighing but knowing she wasn't going to budge, "I had Martha with me for almost a year..." Then he just shrugged it away as he did everything else. Two years on his own. She was horrified he'd been alone for so long. She'd known his previous regeneration had been on his own for a while before he'd met her but this newer him was different. He needed someone looking after him, worse than his brooding other self had.

She took a step, "Doctor-..."

He shook his head to clear it. He didn't back away, but his expression was firm, "Let me just say this Rose. Please? You...I need you to understand this." After a moment she nodded in acquiescence. He searched the ceiling for a minute before a grin tugged at the corner of his lip, "I remember taking a nap up in the console room once back when we first started traveling together. Just after we defeated the Slitheen and I'd just finished up a few repairs. Woke up to find a pillow under my head, leather jacket gone, along with my socks and shoes. Found the black leather cleaned in here and the socks folded on top, shoes by the door."

She shrugged and mumbled shyly, "You looked uncomfortable and your jacket was all dusty."

He grinned a bit, "I didn't complain now did I, you silly ape?" Her eyes met his in reference to his previous regeneration's nickname for humans and his grin widened, "I also took to leaving my clothes anywhere and everywhere, didn't I? Socks here, jumper there...I wasn't that forgetful back then and I never did until after that day." Her mouth opened in surprise, "Same with this regeneration. Tie here, shirt there..." He sighed, "You wanted to feel useful, Rose and I knew that. What you didn't know was it made me feel good. I...I felt cared for. Safe. Hadn't felt that way since the war and you did that, Rose. You made that daft old me feel like I can trust you, and I believed it. I still believe it." He pulled in another breath, "After my regeneration, I thought a bit. You did for me what I've always had to do for everyone else. You saved me from the Daleks, you took care of me when my regeneration went wrong, you protected me from those pilot fish and you shuffled me to safety from the invasion." He reached forward and cupped her face, letting the letter flutter to the ground, "Rose Tyler, defender of the world, can take care of herself. I knew if I was stranded in Versales you would find a way to save me. You're the only thing I believe in Rose, please never doubt that." He glanced down at the paper, "She wanted to see the stars and I was excited because she was...but she could never, ever replace you." He searched her eyes, seeing her relax in his grasp before smiling slowly, "So, keep the letter or burn it, either way I don't want it."

Nuzzling his palm with her cheek, "Alright. Why don't you take your toys out for a sorting while I start the next load."

He backed away, scratching at his ear before grinning, "Right!" Picking up the basket, he paused and glanced at her over his shoulder, "You don't have to do that if you don't want, Rose." His eyes flicked to the pile of wash, dreading having to do it himself.

She smiled softly, "I never do anything because I have to now get." He gave her a brilliant smile and bounced out the door and she silently watched him go before glancing down at the letter. Standing a little taller, looking down her nose at the note as if it were the woman, "He's mine so ha!" Then she felt incredibly silly for gloating at a dead woman's handwriting and went about the next load, all the while smiling to herself.


	6. Chapter 5

Thanks for your comments, guys, I'm glad you approve so far. Let me know how I'm doing, even if it isn't pretty.

Chapter 5

The Doctor made a blech face, feeling impossibly full, but one stoney glare from Rose and he went back to meekly nibbling. She'd been fattening him up, doing her best to help him gain the near stone he'd lost since she'd been gone. It wasn't his fault, really. He just hadn't been hungry. And on the TARDIS it was nearly impossible to keep track of proper time. Plus Martha hadn't exactly been keeping track of his eating habits for him and he'd forget.

Oh, but not Rose. They had three squares a day, either in the TARDIS or wherever they landed. Although in the last week they'd been to a total of 2 planets. And that was another thing. She was constantly keeping track of him instead of the other way around. So while he sighed and rolled his eyes quite a bit, he secretly loved it. It was nice that she was as determined to look out for him as much as he tried to look out for her. She sat down in front of him with her own stack of pancakes and dived right in with a grin. Resting his chin in his palm, looking wistfully at the marmalade, "No, Doctor."

Sticking his lip out a bit before making a grab for the jar, "It's my ship and I'll-..."

She was just a hair fast since she was closer, the jar disappearing into her lap, "And I'm the one who has to put up with a hyper Doctor for 6 hours. You can't steer the TARDIS, you can't even sit still. Just bounce and chatter NO."

Frowning, "I never sit still anyway." And unconsciously he was squirming around in his seat with energy.

She shuddered at the very thought of giving him even more of an excuse to bounce off the walls, "N. O."

His face twisted into a full on pout, "Come on, Rose...they're so boring without a bit of something on them." Waving and pointing in accusation, "And you have syrup on yours which is only ten times worse! Mine is just innocent fruit, water and sugar. Yours..." He jabbed a finger at her pancakes accusingly, "...is high fructose corn syrup, an evil twentieth century concoction if ever there was one."

Not wavering as she took a bite and started chewing, "I can handle my sugar. You can't." He pouted and crossed his arms. She swallowed and sighed with a roll of her eyes, "Put cinnamene on it."

Curling his lip, "It has to be sweet." Rose rolled her eyes again, "Sides, I let you get your own way all the time." She raised a challenging eyebrow, "Who picked the last five outings before? And got to see her mother whenever she-...um..." Rose's slight flinch at the mention of her mother made him hesitate and he instantly felt horrible for bringing it up. He glanced down with a grimace for a moment before putting on his lost little boy expression. No grown man should be able to look so adorable, "Pretty please?"

What was he, two? She pushed past the slightly painful reminder of her mother so far away, knowing he hadn't meant it. Raising an eyebrow and knowing if she didn't give in a little he would be pestering her for hours. Literally, "Alright then, how much sugar can you handle?"

Puffing out his chest a bit, "Just as much as the next person."

Raising the other and clarifying, "Before you revert to a six year old who's just escaped from a candy store."

He slumped and after a moment spread his forefinger and thumb an inch or so apart. She nodded and scooped out a spoonful of marmalade, giving his plate a dollop and letting him spread it how he liked. His grin was back, eagerly eating once more even if he was sure his stomach was about to explode. Finally done, he leaned back in his chair and put a hand on his full belly. Rose's eyes strayed to the last two pancakes sitting by the stove and the Doctor knew he'd have to think fast before she forced him to eat those as well. Thankfully he was a genius, "So, where we off to today?" Rose firmed her eyes on him, distracted, "Anywhere. Anywhen. Your wish is my command."

Thinking to herself, "I dunno...the library could use a good cleaning..."

Whining and not even trying to hide it, "Ro-ose."

She gave him a cheeky grin, telling him she was just joking and he relaxed. Her eyes brightened, remembering he once promising her a trip to see a fantastic place that had dogs with no noses, "You promised me Barcelona."

He'd been meaning to take her there for quite a while. Just before his regeneration in fact. His grin spread, "Brilliant!"

He bounced to his feet, full stomach forgotten, and strode for the console room, "Mum wants to see us for Christmas."

The Doctor froze, hand on the doorframe and not turning around. He picked up that she wasn't exactly asking permission. If anything her tone held a touch of warning, "You know-..."

Rose leaned back in her chair, not turning around either and stopping him before he could start, "Nothing's impossible." Typical Doctor. Just after that fabulous kiss he forgot all about what she'd said about the TARDIS changing her. Or how she'd gotten here for that matter. But she wasn't fooled. He hadn't forgotten. He'd just tried to pretend it hadn't happened. Denial was the order of the day when it came to things that made him uncomfortable. And as much as he'd missed her, she also made him uncomfortable. She was more forward than he was used to. She knew what she wanted and she was brave enough to go for it, "I know how to get us there. Don't remember the science but I still know which buttons to press and toggles to flip." Rising and dumping the dishes in the sink, "I'm warning you now so you can prepare yourself for it."

His voice distant and strainfully interested, obvious effort put into the question to camouflage his unease, "How is old Jackie?"

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "She's fine and so is me brother, Tony...Mickey found himself a girl and Pete's doing more of the same."

Looking over his shoulder at her back, rubbing his ear as he sighed. She hadn't said it but he knew she was irritated at him, "I don't do-..."

"Domestic. Yeah, I heard you the first hundred times." She was starting to know him too well, already prepared for his usual arguments. He'd gotten better about it with his regeneration but he'd been free of that domestic scene for a while and she knew he was trying to put it off. Turning around with her arms crossed, walking right up to him and meeting his eyes squarely, "But you love me, and for me you'll learn again." He opened his mouth to deny that fact and she covered his lips with her fingers, the words catching in his throat, "Don't say something you'll regret later, yeah? Just let it be for now. I know how you feel, even if you can't say it yet."

She lowered her hand and a strange look crossed his face before he turned back around. He moved a single foot before pausing, head ducking and voice near a whisper, "What if I never say it?"

A slow smile spread across her face. She'd had a lot of time to puzzle over the enigma that was the Doctor. She felt like she was one of the few people who actually understood his quirks and his fears, "You will...even if it's just to tell me goodbye." He whipped around to stare at her, large brown eyes impossibly wide, "You were going to say it that day but the opportunity was gone. Now you've got all this time, back no longer pressed to the wall and... it's like I said. I can wait." She reached out for his hand and after a moment of hesitation he took it, smile spreading across his face as he started to lightly bounce, "So. Barcelona."

***

Rose groaned and eased herself down into the bath. The temperature was perfect, the bubbles were an inviting scent and the lights were dim. It was exactly what she needed at the moment. Only the Doctor could take them to a supposedly peaceful planet where nothing supposedly ever happened and stumble across an alien plot to sell the whole world as pleasure slaves.

She chuckled softly to herself, scooting down in the tub until the bubbles came to her chin, "Only him and our rotten luck..." It's not that she minded because she didn't. She'd long ago expected the unexpected to happen around him and she was relieved not to be stuck living a normal life.

She'd gotten into her usual amount of trouble (she was jeopardy friendly after all), the Doctor made a big speech and the bad guys had been sorted out so maybe their luck wasn't so horrible. He'd even taken her shopping, showing her that Barcelona really was brilliant (they really did have dogs with no noses). Back to normal. Too much back to normal. She hadn't noticed it at first but the Doctor had fallen back on their old friendship like a security blanket, completely ignoring anything not strictly platonic.

Blowing lightly on the white fizziness around her, "What you so afraid of...?" The door opened with a crash, Rose yelping and hands reflexively going to cover her breasts though she paused halfway through the motion to see the Doctor with his usual manic smile and running his mouth a mile a minute. Tilting her head a little, "Doctor?"

He was completely oblivious to his surroundings, just jabbering away while sitting on the closed toilet seat, waving his hands around every so often, "...I was thinking we could take a trip to the Black Nebula. We-ell, we couldn't actually go into the Black Nebula. Kill us in an instant, after all. But there are quite a few planets..." Back when she'd first started traveling with him they'd had a discussion of personal space since he seemed to have no concept of it. She'd been startled awake at three in the morning more than once by his previous regeneration until she'd taken to chucking stuffed animals at him. Looks like his next regeneration didn't either. She sighed and got up, knowing that a few suds would hardly cover her, reaching for a towel and completely ignoring that his musings had ground to a stunned halt. His half squeak caught her attention, "Rose?"

She could feel the blush on her skin, telling anyone with eyes she was not nearly as cool and collected as she pretended. He could see everything. She knew it and now he knew that she knew. But she firmed her chin and grasped for courage with both hands. She looked him dead in the eye as her blush faded and raised a challenging eyebrow as she wrapped the towel round herself, "If you didn't want a show, you shouldn't barge in when I'm naked." She wasn't embarrassed anymore and his gaping jaw more than amused her. And she saw it. His eyes darkened to liquid pools of want an instant before he turned with a stuttered apology and fled the room. Maybe she should have given him a longer flash. Or snogged him. She stood there for a moment, arms crossing over her chest as she puzzled through his reactions. Deciding that just standing around wasn't going to solve anything, she slipped into her bedroom for a change of clothes. With resolve, she was going to corner that man and get the answers she wanted, one way or another.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Doctor banged his head on the console on purpose, grinding his teeth as he fought with himself. You would think after 900 years he would have a little more self control than this. What was wrong with him? Consciously he hadn't thought twice of entering Rose's room to chat with her about shadow demons and the Dark Nebula but he knew his subconscious just wanted to see more of her. Naked her. Her creamy skin and those luscious curves...stop it.

He slapped himself upside the head for good measure, taking out his sonic screwdriver to fiddle with a few odd bits. He was not a randy teenager and he hadn't let his hormones control his thinking in centuries. He sighed to himself and stopped fiddling. Rose. She walked through all of his defenses effortlessly. Always had. Ever since he'd met her he'd known he'd met his match. His previous regeneration had been on the brink of suicide and she'd saved him without even trying. He'd fallen instantly in love with her and no matter how hard he'd tried, there was no changing his mind or his hearts about her.

Even now he was still madly in love with her. Actually, he was even more in love with her than before but it was a situation he couldn't allow. So he tried to keep things professional. He'd tried to keep their relationship the best friends they'd been in the past but this wasn't working...for either of them. He wanted more and so did she. The only real problem other than how wrong he was for her was that her definition of more would be much different than his definition of more. Humans and Timelords were on two entirely different pages when it came to relationships. He knew it, so why risk having her walk out of his life on her own. And she was so young. So very young. Relationships were a fleeting fancy to young humans from what he'd seen. What if she changed her mind?

Mumbling to himself, "Stop thinking about it, you pervy git."

"Doctor?" He fought to give her a manic smile as he turned to face her but it was weak at best and her sigh told him she'd spotted it. He stopped trying and it slipped off completely, "Doctor, what's wrong with you?"

Rubbing at his ear uncomfortably, the pitch of his voice off, "Wrong? Nothing's wrong with me. I'm...I'm just...uh, trying to think of where we should go next. Any...any suggestions?" She silently stared at him, "Cause I was thinking we could...uh, maybe go drop in on ol' Torchwood, I'm sure they're...um...no? Then we could go to ancient Egypt, see the pyramids built or uh, hmm?" She slowly crossed her arms over her chest, a perturbed look sliding over her face and he quietly gulped. Her version of his Oncoming Storm look was much scarier than his in his opinion. In fact he couldn't see why more people weren't scared of her when she was right pissed. Unfortunately in this instance she was focused on him. He turned his back around to fiddle with one of the levers, "What 'bout the future? Could go see what's become of New Earth. Oh, did I tell you those cat nurses are the new governors there? Doin' a right fine job I would imagine-..."

There was a hard edge to her tone, clearly annoyed, "Stop jerking me around, you know bloody well what I'm talking about!"

He jumped a little, just a little, before grimacing and peeking over his shoulder, "This isn't going to work, is it?"

Sighing in exasperation, flailing out her arms while rolling her eyes, "What isn't? You're not making sense!"

He swallowed and faced her fully, expression grim and accepting. Pointing back and forth, "You and me. Us. We can't just be friends. It..." Pleading in desperation, "...why can't we just go back to how things were??"

Shaking her head, moving closer to him, "Why would you want to?" She could think of so many wonderful things to do with him and to him and it just wasn't done with best friends. It wasn't just sexual, although that was a bit of it. But there was more. She could snuggle against him as she fell asleep because couples shared beds. She wouldn't have to tiptoe around certain subjects. She could snog him as she liked, when she liked, whether she wanted to show him affection or just to shut him up. She'd could actually speak up if the damn flirt that he was started on another Madam de Pompadour or whatever. She wouldn't have to worry about him just walking away from her one day...

He hopped a bit, expression troubled and slightly angry. No, not angry, bitter. Running both hands through his hair, his body jerking a bit in hyper agitation, "It...won't work any other way..."

She gave him a considering look. Obviously she knew he was alien but he appeared so human it hadn't occurred to her sex might not be possible, "Are we not compatible?" Her finger pointing to specific areas making it obvious what she meant. She'd seen what he to offer but that didn't mean everything was ship shape in that department.

He froze, glancing down at his own profile before snorting. His new regeneration was ready to go at a moment's notice. In fact, her perturbed expression earlier had more than turned him on. And as many differences as there were between his insides and a human's insides, his outsides were an even match. He gave her an offended look, clearly she had dented his male pride just a bit, "I can match up to any human male-...that's not the point!" His backwards motion through his hair with his hands forced it into a haphazard mess of spikes, "I-...I'm a Timelord and you're a human and that's the way things are."

Narrowing her eyes, "Meanin' what?" Hands on her hips, just making sure, "Am I not smart enough for ya?"

He gave her a dirty look, "Rose Tyler you're the most brilliant human I've ever met."

She knew he wasn't talking about book learning and she took the implied compliment with a gracious nod of thanks. Resting back on her heels, "What's the point, then? Why are you pushing me away?"

Nearly running to her, grabbing both of her wrists firmly but not harshly and yanking her close, "I'm not! Not pushing you away. I don't want you to go, not ever. But we can't have anything more than friends unless it's everything and humans aren't built for it."

His eyes widened in horror at what he'd just blurted out and he backed up a step. Her lips firmed before she grabbed his tie and yanked him back, "Oh no you don't. If I'm smart enough then you can explain it. Stop leavin' me danglin' in the wind and just tell me!"

For a moment he closed his eyes, pain crossing his face before he nodded to himself. Meeting her gaze, his expression softened unconsciously. He cupped her face with both hands, his expression and voice earnest "I want a mate. I've always wanted a mate. But it's not being lovers or dating or married or anything like that-it's so much more and my people are all gone, Rose. I can't have that anymore, but I have you. You're the closest thing to family I have left..." He barely kept the quiver out of his voice, emotions rolling through him.

Cupping his face in return, "Then I'll be your mate." That was the last thing he wanted to hear.

He jerked out of her grasp and away from her with a snarl, "Don't say that!" He nearly ran to the far wall, looking like a trapped animal, grabbing at his hair in frustration while she just stared at him, startled. She wasn't ever going to stop unless he told her everything, "You can't deliver it so don't say it. Humans! You have divorce. You break up. You drift apart. You fall out of love. You die." His eyes suddenly filled with unshed tears and her heart clenched, "You'll die, Rose. Maybe not today...not for years but you will...you'll wither and die and you won't regenerate and...and I won't. I don't. All I have is eternity and love is forever. It doesn't die or dwindle or change, it only get's stronger." He pulled in a breath, nothing but despair in his eyes, "Loving you will only kill me." He took off. The Doctor, her Doctor, ran away. Down the corridor to God only knew where and Rose silently let him go.

She didn't cry, although she felt like it. She didn't scream, even though she wanted to. She just pursed her lips, slowly walked over to the Captain's chair and sat, letting her feet rest on the console as she tilted her head back and thought to herself. She hadn't seen that one coming, not at all. She remembered casually promising him forever once and the more she thought about it, the more she was sure she'd seen something in those ancient brown eyes at the time. A spark of wistfulness, as if he were wishing it were true.

So she considered everything. How she felt about him. How she felt about his previous regeneration. Mum. Mickey. Pete. Her time with him and she came to one solidifying conclusion: humans may have a failing love...but she didn't. She wanted him now and always, whether it was lovers, marriage, or mating as he put it. She was willing to give up everything to love him, for the rest of his life, not just her own. In fact she already had.

***

The Doctor was curled up on the floor, not exactly sure which corridor he was in and not particularly caring at the moment. He feverently prayed he hadn't just pushed her into leaving. It was her choice and he'd abide by her wishes but he desperately hoped he hadn't said far too much of what he was feeling. Which was another reason he was sort of hiding. If she couldn't find him, she couldn't leave.

He sighed softly to himself. This is what happened for getting so attached. It always happened. Only now he didn't have a planet or his people to fall back on. He really was all alone. And it was his fault. That was the harshest reality of all. His family, his entire world was gone and it was his own doing. He scrubbed at his hair before resting his forehead on his knees. He never should have taken her away from her family in the first place.

He frowned. Rose Tyler. Why? Why did she love him? He really wasn't worth it. He was a murderer and a coward and she could do so much better. He didn't deserve her love, being honest, although he wasn't so much of an idiot that he would tell her that.

But there was something else that was making him retreat. Usually at any waking moment he can see 1001 alternatives to the course of his life. He could see it when he had to chose to save his people or to destroy the Daleks. He could see it when he had to choose the Satellite 5 Earth or the Daleks, he could even see it when he had to choose toast or pancakes for breakfast. But not now. Right now, this choice of Rose or not showed him nothing and that more than frightened him. Something about this decision was so profound that his entire future was on hold. He rested his chin on his bent knees, his arms wrapped loosely around his legs as he toyed silently with his shoelaces. A strange invention, shoelaces. So much work just to make shoes a little tighter.

Soft shoes padding down the corridor alerted him to her presence and he tensed. She'd found him. But Rose didn't say anything, settling herself down next to him and putting a plate with a sandwich and a banana in front of him. A tall glass of milk rested in the corner and he quietly ate while she did the same.

It was an unspoken agreement between the two of them. If she put food in front of him it was time to eat and they didn't have to talk about it. Even if he wasn't hungry. Even if right now food was the last thing on his mind. He ate what she called a BLT and drank it down with the milk. The combination of bacon, lettuce, and tomato was good. He was surprised to realize he had been feeling a little bit light-headed and now with the sandwich settling he was feeling better.

He'd progressed to chewing lightly on his banana before she started speaking, although she didn't look in his direction, "I've heard what you've had to say and thought 'bout it. Now you're going to hear me out." He frowned and opened his mouth, her finger on her own lips stopping him, "Nuh uh, finger on lips." She gave him a look and waited until he slowly put a finger to his lips. Her eyes gleamed just a bit in amusement, remembering that day before the summer Olympics but she carried on without dwelling, "No comments. No chatter. Just listen, alright?" Only when he quietly nodded did she retract her finger and continue, "I love you. I said it when I had to and I'm saying it even when I don't. I love you, Doctor, and that's not gonna change." She smiled, her finger moving to skirt around each feature as she listed them, "I love you with big ears and not, brown eyes, blue eyes, freckles, skinny, too skinny, sarcastic, hyper...all of it." His hand slowly fell to his side, watching her with those brilliant eyes of his. His mind was positively buzzing with her confession. She ghosted her palm over his chest before letting it fall into her lap, "It's the two heartbeat bein' inside I love, the outer package is just along for the ride. I'm not interested in short term with ya. Gave up me mum and everyone else for ya, should clue you in a bit. If you'd said marriage I'm fine with that...you just call it mating but it's the same thing to me. No divorce. No changing me mind. All the important parts are compatible so there's no physical reason why. The only reason we're stuck is because you're absolutely positive I'm going to stop loving you at some point. Well I'm going to teach you something you taught me: one person doesn't represent a whole species. So, maybe you should also keep in mind that just because I'm human doesn't mean I have all of their failings." She huffed with a shake of her head and grabbed her own glass, chugging back the last of the milk. He quietly put his banana peel on his plate and she glanced at him, "Done?"

He murmured an affirmative and she gracefully climbed to her feet, taking the dishes into her hands. He reached up a hand, "Rose-..." There were so many reasons, none of which were her fault, but his excuses got stuck in his throat.

She caught his hand, threading their fingers and giving his palm a squeeze with a reassuring smile. She could easily read the worry in his eyes though he didn't say a word, "I'm staying forever, Doctor. I promised it and I meant it. If you don't want there to be more than friends then so be it, but I hope you'll take me up on it. I know I can't give ya hundreds and hundreds of years but forever is now until I die, either way. My forever is yours for the taking..." His breath caught in his throat, eyes suddenly burning though he held it in. She just continued to smile and stroked his hand with her thumb, noticing the brightness of his eyes but saying nothing of it, "Find me when you want to talk, yeah? I'm not going anywhere." She let their hands fall away slowly, making sure he wasn't going to feel rejected and with another quiet smile left him to his thinking.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The TARDIS gave a small shudder, obviously landing somewhere and jolted Rose out of the book she was reading. She frowned and marked her place, wandering out of the library and through the corridor to the console room, "Doctor?" They hadn't had that conversation yet and he hadn't mentioned a trip to her. Her aloof partner was no where in sight, his coat gone and one of the TARDIS doors partially open. She sighed before grinning to herself at the thought of another adventure and picked up her own hoodie laying over the railing, slipping it on as she walked down the ramp and peeked out the door. A cool wind hit her face and she zipped up the hoodie as she looked around. Her eyes widened at the sight, "Is this...is this Gallifrey?" It wasn't possible. He'd said his whole planet and all of his people were gone but it certainly looked like it.

The Doctor didn't look at her as he stared silently at his surroundings. Didn't even acknowledge her presence at first, so lost in his own thoughts. By his calculations, with good luck, he had maybe three hundred years left to live. It was a long time. Several lifetimes to most. But...was it really worth not having Rose? He wasn't foolish enough to believe he could resist her forever so either they would be together, or he'd take her home. And with her he could share maybe eighty years of chips and adventure and laughter and love. That was the choice he had to weigh: quantity of life or quality.

Rose felt her breath catch in her throat, seeing what she'd seen in his bedroom. Same burnt orange sky. Same orange grass, "It's only missing the sun." Her eyes tracked the Doctor, he standing a few feet from her, hands in his coat pockets as he looked around. A strong wind was whipping his coat and hair about, blowing the tall grass around him. He pointed to the single orb in the sky, "It should have two suns but there's only one. Binary stars are so rare after all, not to mention having a solar system within them even less likely-..." His babble stopped short, his voice cracking the slightest bit. His brown eyes glanced at her, misted over with tears he refused to let fall. Always so stubborn to hold it in, "It's missing people, too. This planet is completely uninhabited...a super virus eradicating every form of life. Even plants and bacteria, gone. Caput." He clicked his teeth to emphasize his 't' even as he went back to studying the sky.

She watched him shiver and knew it didn't have anything to do with temperature since it was a very rare occasion for the native of Gallifrey to actually feel cold. Quickly tucking her mouth into her shirt, partly worried and partly trying to distract him, "Is it safe to breathe, then?" She silently gasped as a single tear fell from the corner of his eye.

Making a scoffing gesture, not even looking in her direction this time as he quickly wiped a hand over his face, his voice now betraying none of his inner turmoil, "Nay, don't worry, virus disappeared with no one left to inhabit. It was a good...ooh, 2000 years ago."

Frowning and peeking out of her shirt, "Then how are we breathing? Need trees for that, yeah? And, I think I'd say grass was a plant."

He nodded, pointing down the hill the TARDIS was stationed on. In the distance she could see a forest of silver-tipped trees stretching as far as the eye could see. She frowned to herself. If this planet had died how were there plants here? As if reading her thoughts and maybe he had but she doubted it, "Time Lords always carry seeds and soil from home on their TARDIS. Like good luck or some such. After the war I came here and I planted all of this." Shrugged, "Didn't need the soil so it's still on the TARDIS somewhere..." He left it unsaid; how long he'd probably stayed here, grieving for his people before he'd even met her.

Coming up next to him, raising an eyebrow, "You did all this?"

He pursed his lips a little, stiffening his spine to get it all out, "After the war I regenerated and...I needed time so I drifted to the past..." Shrugging, obviously distancing himself from the memory. All this time, even with a new regeneration it was still a painful subject, "Well, started it with my new body 1673 years ago... it just grew on it's own." Shrugging again, "Came here after you'd gone and introduced a few animals and things 'bout 1000 years ago or so..."

Rose looked around, seeing a strange looking neon green bird fly overhead and towards the forest, taking it all in before something occurred to her and she smacked his shoulder, "You prat."

"OW!" He rubbed his shoulder, giving her a hurt/confused look, "What?"

Laughing, "Here you've been going on about not being domestic and you go and find your own planet. You're more domestic than me."

"Oi!" Crossing his arms and pouting, "I'll have you know Rose Tyler this is not my home..." Toeing the ground and mumbling, "...just visit sometimes..."

Wrapping her arms around him and squeezing, ignoring his grumbling, "I think you should call it New Gallifrey."

He gave her a sharp look, "Don't." Pain silently flashed in his eyes, as if asking her how could she possibly say something like that.

She didn't relent but unlike Martha she knew the right thing to say, "You planet is gone but never forgotten. It lives here and here." She pointed to first one heart and then the other. He felt them both squeeze, "Naming this planet that isn't a joke, to either of us. I said it so that when you think of that sky and your people, you'll have a...a memorial of what you've lost...and what you still have." Giving him another squeeze, "If it's too soon I understand but don't dismiss the thought. Sometimes it's nice to have little reminders of the past even if you can't have it back."

He looked around thoughtfully before sighing softly, "...New Gallifrey..." And she saw it. A slight bit of smile crossed his face. A real one, seemingly finding comfort in naming this planet. He gave her a grin, "Rather insightful of you." She just shrugged and leaned her head against his chest. He tilted his head in curiosity, "How did you know, I never told you what my planet was called."

Smiling softly, "Let's just say TARDIS told me." He'd handled the knowledge that TARDIS had changed her a little rather badly, she didn't want to find out just yet how he'd react to finding out how much she'd changed. He frowned slightly but she looked around again, thinking to distract him from pressing, "What was it like?"

He closed his eyes and tilted his head back as his mind immediately drifted back to his home, "A lot like this. Same sky...same trees...a giant city under a large glass dome...it was perfect, Rose. Perfect."

Grinning wickedly, remembering their discussion outside of the blackhole when they'd been certain the TARDIS was gone for good and they were stuck living in the distant future together, "And we could build that house right here, so no need for a mortgage."

He glared down at her, "Not funny."

Her fingers moved a little against his sides, warning him of a possible tickle, "I thought it was very amusing. You looked so panicked when you thought we were stuck outside that blackhole. Oh, the horror, the Doctor with a job and a mortgage..."

An evil look crossing his face, remembering how chauvinistic some humans still were in the twenty-first century, "If I'm the one with the mortgage and the job and you oh so kindly offered to shack up together then what's that make you? Barefoot and pregnant if you ask me."

He was legging it for the forest, she in hot pursuit as her mind wrapped around such a horrid and embarrassingly appealing scenario. But only with him. She wouldn't tie herself down for just anyone, "Come back here, Doctor, and I'll show you how much you don't want me barefoot...I'll kick your bloody arse from one side of the world to the other with it!"

He yelped and ran faster, knowing he had the advantage of longer legs and more stamina. Maybe he could outrun her until she was appeased, "Rose! Sorry! Didn't mean it! Just kidding! Don't kill me!" Partly through that he started laughing, she giggling as well even if she still pursued him.

She smirked after him, even if he couldn't see it. Yes, he was taller and his legs were longer and he could run all day and night but there was one difference between them: he would never fight dirty and she would. She flew and tackled him, both of them landing in the soft grass. She immediately worked over his ribs and stomach until he was laughing hysterically, thrashing helplessly under her tickle assault since he had no way to retaliate. He was laughing so hard tears were gathering and she thought to herself it was about time she saw a bit of happiness in him, "Please...I surrender... Rose!"

She sat on his hips victoriously, grinning down at him as he continued to giggle softly, "You surrender, huh?"

He panted and nodded as he calmed down, wide smile on his face as he looked up at her, "To you, anyway." Her breath caught in her throat as she locked onto those deep brown eyes of his. He pointed at her, "Just keep those fingers away from-..." He jerked his face to the side at the last second or her lips would surely have met his. Instead her kiss landed on his cheek and he sighed in relief while she jerked back with a hurt expression on her lovely face. She tried to rise, his grip locked on her hips to keep her in place and a firm look on his face, "You said you'd wait for a talk."

Giving him an exasperated look, "It's just a ruddy kiss! What, I got bad breath or something?" He just quietly sighed through his nose and she tilted her head back to calm. Shaking her head a little, "So when's that, then? You avoid me and bring me here-..."

He pushed her gently off, his expression going blank and it was the first time she'd ever seen it directed at her, "I wanted to show you a bit of my past. Sorry. My mistake."

He tried to rise but she scrambled back on top of him. He could have thrown her off, he was physically stronger. But he didn't, letting her settle back into her previous position. She nibbled on her lip and played with one of the buttons on his shirt before sighing, "Sorry...thought you were just..."

She shrugged a bit and he nodded, relaxing his body and his expression. He understood since his track record was primarily based on avoiding everything sticky, "I'm not going to avoid the topic, Rose. You deserve to hear it and I'll explain but..." He grimaced, "Some parts are embarrassing and others..." He shook his head, carefully choosing his words, "Once you've heard everything you'll want to leave and I'm...delaying that as long as I can." She cupped his cheeks and leaned down and he shrank back, "Don't kiss me."

Sighing, "Why?"

Swallowing, watching her carefully to make sure she didn't do something she'd regret, "It's part of it."

She nodded and sat back, pulling in a breath and blowing it out as she shook her head and stood up. She was used to sexual tension by now, "Alright." Giving him a glare, "And I have no intentions of leaving so just get that out of your stubborn Timelord head right now." She glanced at her watch, the one her mum had given her that was set on London time, "We'll have dinner, then a bit of a chat." He raised himself up on his elbows, mouth opening to object and her expression firmed, realizing suddenly what Bad Wolf had meant, "By Rassilion's mandates I have every right to know." His eyes widened incredulously and he swallowed once before ever so slightly nodding. She nodded back, "No more avoiding, Doctor. Either tell me after supper or take me to Earth. Your choice."

A hurt look shadowed his face for a fleeting moment before he hid it, "You just..."

She gave him an evil look, "Cardiff. I'm sure Jack can torture the truth out of you with his little Torchwood team." Sticking out her tongue at him, "And no, I'm not telling you how I know he's there." And off she stomped to go make dinner, leaving a flabbergasted Timelord in her wake.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

They sat in the library, Rose rubbing her hands together, "So, is it the rack or the iron maiden?"

He rolled his eyes as he flopped back in a chair. He rested his chin in his hand for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts. He really didn't want to face this yet, but in a way he'd promised and he really would be avoiding her if he tried to put it off. Plus he knew she wasn't going to let this go, not if she went to all the trouble of finding out about Rassilion. It was a little known law of his people but quite a while back they'd set up rules for mating outside of the species. Even if Rose rejected him, the fact that there was a possibility of his interest made his explaining himself mandatory.

Rubbing at the back of his head, "You've probably noticed I'm a bit telepathic." He gave her a quick glance to see her nod, her expression serious and attentive, "We're all like that, Timelords. Because of that, when we're with someone it's not just a physical connection but a mental one."

Mock pouting, "You don't think I'm smart enough."

Refusing to be sidetracked now that he'd started, he just lightly flicked her nose, "Timelords aren't built for more than one person. When...if I'm with you, it's only you. That's it." He clicked his teeth but pressed on, "Until you die I'll only see you." Grimacing, "Although at this late stage in my game your death...probably kill me." She stiffened and he noticed, scratching at his ear but not seemingly concerned about the fact that he could die, "We try to have a mate within our first or second regeneration. I'm more than nine hundred, Rose, give or take and people of my age are usually scholars and teachers. We don't take mates and we're set in our ways."

Rose snorted, "You are at that."

Ignoring the running commentary, "We're not out in space exploring and meeting fantastic people...fighting monsters and saving the universe..." Shrugging, "I'm odd that way. Even before the war I traveled the universe and back, refusing to be led quietly to a community on Gallifrey where I could be 'looked after'." She frowned, "With my age, my mind gets a bit imbalanced. Makes only sense that after that many regenerations something's going to go a bit odd. We had small communities where our minds would be stabilized and monitored." He shuddered, "Not for me."

Something clicked in her mind, "That's why your change went a bit wrong, as you put it. Are they all going to do that?"

He thought for a second before slowly nodding, "One way or another. Might not be as dramatic but..."

He shrugged a bit to himself. His gaze sharpened on her, holding his breath for her reaction. She just grinned after a moment, "I'll be sure to have more tea on standby, then."

"Yep." Popping his 'p', a grin crossed his face for just a moment before his tone turned longing, "Timelords were connected to one another, it was like having a bit of background noise always going on in my head. It was beautiful Rose... beautiful...like listening to a sunset...no real thoughts so much as feelings and...I can't explain it in your terms, you don't have the words." He sniffed and forced back the regret, soldiering on, "Had I regenerated when they were still...their thoughts and feelings would have kept me grounded, helped me to get used to this body..." He frowned to himself and trailed off for a minute, lost in his thoughts. Rose didn't interrupt, knowing he'd refocus in a minute. He blinked twice and suddenly he was back on, "Sorry. Regenerate. Wait...mates." Sighing and giving his head a bit of a shake, "So, that's part of it and here's the rest. A mate can be a stabilizing force but it's tricky. Essentially if you accept me and I accept you, we would form a mental bond. No ceremony or ritual, just a nearly instantaneous psychic connection. I would know you, everything about you inside and out and..." He grimaced, "...and you'd know me." Rose narrowed her eyes a little, seeing that aspect made him truly uncomfortable, "It's permanent. There's no breaking it or reversing it or changing your mind."

"Kissing?"

He started playing with his hands, twiddling his thumbs and crossing his fingers over and over again, anything not to look at her, "I told you that I wanted a mate. You had said yes, even if you had no idea what you were getting into. At the time had you kissed me the bond would have been instantaneous. It takes intimate physical contact and a willingness from both sides." Mumbling as the thumb twiddling picked up speed, "And I'd been more than willing."

Frowning, "But not now?"

His brown eyes flicked to her face for a split second and she easily saw her answer there. Clearing his throat uncomfortably, forcing himself to put his hands back in his lap, "Right, so here's the other trick." She raised both eyebrows in surprise. There was more? But then she noticed his subtle blush and realized this was going to be good, "Timelords are, um...well anyone from Gallifrey really...see we may be incredibly long lived but we weren't terribly...there wasn't a whole lot of us a while back so we had to get creative, genetically speaking, for the good of the species..."

He covered his face with his hands as his entire face turned red instead of just his freckled cheeks. Rose pursed her lips before pushing herself out of her chair and slipping into the loveseat. He froze as she sat down next to him, giving her a wary glance. She just smiled and pulled him into a hug and he relaxed almost instantly, "Just tell me."

He talked as quickly and quietly as possible, just loud enough so she could hear it all and wouldn't have to repeat it, "If you and I ever...you'll get p-pregnant. Very. Pretty much a guarantee the first time. We're different species but our genetics are a close enough match. My...um, the fertilized egg is protected because of...no pill or contraceptive in the universe can help and instinctively I'll be beyond crushed if you try to get rid of it."

She pursed her lips, ignoring his hesitations. He was almost sounding prudish right now which she would never have associated with him. But she knew from experience some cultures were just that way about certain things, "First of all, if I were pregnant I'd never get rid of 'im. Now, for my own curiosity, nothing on your side either?"

He shook his head against her shoulder and hid his face, "I'm allergic to pretty much everything they make concerning c-c-condoms and the...uh, s-spermicide is ineffective."

Getting just one little dig in, "So you've got super sperm, then?" He groaned and she had no doubt he was blushing to his toes. He started toying with her hair with the tips of his fingers, nervous. He'd mentioned once and only once that he'd been a dad, which meant he'd been married, maybe even 'mated' if that's how they put it. He'd said all the Timelords were gone now, which meant his kids and family and such. Traumatic to put it mildly. She felt horrible for him but it left her with a burning question. Would he ever want to even risk having a family again if it meant possibly losing them? Nibbling on her lower lip as she thought of what he said, "You said by instinct you'll be crushed...do you not want kids?"

He looked off distantly, remembering. He'd been married once, though never mated. He'd had children, grandchildren, and so on and had loved them all. They were all gone now and he tried not to think about it but he couldn't help imagine a child with his brown eyes and Rose's gorgeous locks, "Course I do. More Timelords in the univ-..."

Rose jerked back to stare hard into his eyes, "No. Not talkin' bout some noble thing or nuthin'. Kids. Family. With me? Do you want kids?" She was not going to let him avoid the issue. Not about this. Not when this could be their entire future together.

He was a master of avoiding issues. He could have even lied to her face. But as much as he wanted to protect her from himself, her love for him had made him a bit selfish. He swallowed hard and gave her the blunt honest truth, "With you more than anything." Frowning, "But there's an awfully big, big chance they'll be stillborn." She stiffened and his frown deepened, "We're alien to each other, Rose, even if I look human. I've literally got time flowing through my veins. Can't be half human, half Timelord. Not possible. Humans can't handle what being a Timelord means. Have to be more Timelord than human or..." He shrugged sadly, knowing the odds were very good that even with a mate he would still be the last of his kind.

"With you and me in the mix I'll take those odds and we'll beat 'em." He grinned a little, though sadly. She could see, almost feel, his loneliness. He honestly wanted this but he was more than willing to cast his own desires away to protect her. And to be honest she was just as willing to protect him from herself. Her lower lip trembled just a little, stroking his temple, "I can't kill you to be with you."

His brow furrowed just a little, eyes distant before he met her gaze again. This should be where he accepted that and just walked away. But what came tumbling out surprised even him, "If that's your only hesitation don't let it stop you." His eyes widened and he slapped both hands over his mouth. Rose couldn't help but giggle but with determination she forced first one hand back to his side and then the other.

She gave him a challenging look, pushing him to continue and stop thinking so much, "C'mon then."

"I've lived for so long, Rose, but my happiest memories are with you...well, barring a few others when I was much, much, much younger but..." He grinned, "...you get the point."

She smiled and rested her forehead against his, deciding it needed to be all out there from both sides, "Yeah, got it. And I don't know all that the TARDIS did but I'm pretty sure I can drive her now...and I can feel her in the back of me head a bit."

He squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head against her, "I'm so sorry, Rose."

Grinning and shrugging, "I'm not." His eyes shot open, staring at her, "You're not so special now so there." She stuck her tongue out at him for good measure and a chortle escaped him, unchecked.

A serious expression morphed his face a moment later. He'd promised companionship and a trip, not to turn her into something else, "I didn't...I promised to show you the universe...it wasn't supposed to...be like this."

"There you go again, thinkin' too much." Running a finger down his nose, "So you didn't want to get in my pants from the get go then?"

He looked absolutely horrified, "NO!!"

Sighing when she realized he was taking her way too seriously, cupping his face, "Hey, just a joke. Doctor you had nothing but honest intentions from the start...so did I." She frowned a bit, "Well, up till you took me to see me dad." He blinked at her in surprise, "That's when I knew..." She smiled slowly, "That's when I knew you loved me. Suspected it with the whole Dalek adventure but I knew for sure then." He swallowed, "Knew you had to love me for doin' what you did. Probably before that even but it's when I knew I love you."

His brow furrowed, voice hoarse, "How?"

Her chin trembled, voice teeming with emotions, "Cause my heart broke when you died."

He rubbed the pad of his thumb along her chin, studying it as he shook his head, "Oh Rose...Rose you're so wrong." She frowned at him, confused. He steadfastly refused to meet her eyes, studying her chin and her lips, "I wasn't honest...I loved you from the start." Her breath caught in her throat, hearing from him for the first time the words she longed for the most, "I never ask twice. Never come back after I'm refused. But I had to try a little harder, had to be sure you really would refuse...I wanted you with me so very much." He frowned, "But you were so young...still are and...it's not right-..."

She put a finger to his lips, "You're never gonna find someone your own age so don't even start that argument. You love me and I love you...that's all that matters."

"Sometimes love isn't enough."

Grinning a bit, "It is for us."

He couldn't argue about the danger of traveling with him. He knew she lived for it. Couldn't say anything about her family since it was obvious she was willing to leave them behind forever for him. But there was one more thing. Throwing in every argument he could think of. Had to be sure. Her regretting it later would just about destroy him, "I'll never age in this body, Rose. Not till I almost die and regenerate again. I'll change someday Rose. I might be old and wrinkly."

Shrugging, "So will I one day. Doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you." Smirking, "Sides, you're all old and wrinkly on the inside. Don't care." Laughing, "And who knows...might be ginger next go round."

He met her eyes then, "Are you sure?"

She met him back stubbornly, not wavering, "It's better with two...especially us two." He grinned a little, she seeing acceptance in his eyes for the first time. She pulled him back into that hug with a grin, thinking about all the confessions and truths that had passed back and forth. Wow, she could be a mother before the year was out. Her own mum was going to have a fit. Sticking her tongue in her cheek, "So that barefoot and pregnant comment wasn't exactly off, then?" He stuttered so badly he couldn't get a coherent word out, obviously horribly embarrassed and she nuzzled his ear, "Relax, Doctor, I'm just teasing." She pulled back and cupped his face, not moving in to kiss him but reassuring him, "I'm not the one with domestic issues, remember? I know you're alien to me and me to you and some things were going to be different. And I'm perfectly alright with it." Giving him a smile, "And if being a mom is the _sacrifice_ for being with you then I'm ready if you are." His brown eyes looked so hopeful she had to smile sweetly, brushing his cheek with her fingers, "So, now that I know it all and you know it all can I kiss you?"

He swallowed heavily, the blush fading, and repeated in a whisper, "Are you sure?" That guilty little voice in the back of his mind that was telling him repeatedly he should not be even considering this had shut up a long time ago.

Gently running a hand through his hair, "I promised you forever and I meant it. I've been sure for more than 2 years...are you?"

He nodded ever so faintly, if possible falling more in love with her than before. He selfishly wanted this more than anything and he cast aside his reservations of chaining her to his worthless hide for the rest of her life. Swallowing dryly, his voice quiet and hopeful, "Yes..."

Smiling sweetly, brushing the pad of her thumb against his lips, "I love you, Doctor."

He closed his eyes and swallowed before meeting her gaze and whispering the words that he hadn't dared to utter out loud in forever, "Rose Tyler I-..." He looked skiddish for just a moment but she was still here and so was he and he rushed to say it before he couldn't, "I love you." He nearly gasped as the futures spanned out before him once more, his mind awash with possibilities. But they were no longer the lonely path that he had always seen. It was the pair of them. Fighting, living, and loving...together.

She moved towards him slowly to not scare him, his arms still at his sides as he watched her with apprehension. She ever so lightly brushed her lips against his and he inhaled sharply. His mouth opened in a gasp and she covered his with her own, coaxing him to respond as their eyes drifted closed. She tangled her fingers in his locks, holding him tightly. And she felt it. His presence, his very essence settled into her thoughts and mind. He was enormous and dynamic and she feared for just a moment she'd drown in him. But his 'touch' was feather light and gentle, caressing against 'her' as if in greeting. But it was more than a caress. She saw him. He was ancient and strong and brave and forever. She saw all of him and he was as wonderful as she'd believed him to be. He was right, there were no words for describing it. It was like she could feel her own soul and his had settled in next to it, melding the two of them together. She could feel his want, his sadness, his fear, and the constant loneliness that was abating for the first time in forever. All the negatives were drifting back, leaving a timid fluttering of happiness and joy.

He pulled her close, desperately so, and held her as tightly as possible. He could feel her. All of her. Waves upon waves of her. She was inside of him, inside his mind, encompassing all of him in a layer of comfort. How one tiny human girl could stretch so far he didn't know and didn't care. She was a beautiful symphony of emotions and feelings and those feelings were all for him, filling up all the empty spaces in his damaged soul. A mate. He had a mate. Finally he felt someone in his thoughts after going so long without. It had more than devastated him, the passing of his people. It wasn't just a destroyed home or the loss of all the family and friends he had known. It was the void in his mind, where soft thoughts and feelings had mingled with his own, torn from him with their passing. He'd felt so utterly bereft and alone and he thought he would never, ever find it again. And then he met Rose. His beautiful, special Rose and he just knew he was never going to be alone again.

Tears ran, unbidden, down his face and she tasted them on her lips as she peppered his cheeks and forehead with reassuring kisses. Stroking his temples with her thumbs as he shuddered silently against her, "You're not alone, Doctor. Never again." He nodded quietly, unable to say anything that wouldn't turn into a sob. He just held her and silently wept in joy. Reinette had called him a lonely angel, alone then and alone now and she hadn't been wrong. Even in a crowd he'd felt so alone. But not anymore.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she nuzzled his temple and held him, knowing it was that closeness that he needed the most. Slowly he became less aware of her presence in his mind and more aware of the warm wiggling body in his lap. She moaned and pressed closer as she felt a surge of desire. He flipped them so suddenly she gasped in surprise and delight. A soft almost growl rumbled in the back of his throat as he assaulted her lips with his own, letting her know there was another sort of closeness he wanted. Another wave of desire surged through her, hot and heavy, and after a moment she realized it wasn't just her own. She threaded her fingers through his hair and held on as he kissed and nipped her lips, still holding her tightly.

It was so intoxicating, feeling his own desire and if anything it made her own arousal surge. That feeling of want she'd felt from him was quickly becoming red hot molten, sparking her own passion. His mouth that he used for so many things was proving to be very talented and she moaned appreciatively. With mischief her fingers trailed slowly down his chest before finding her prize and lightly caressing him through the thin layers of fabric. He pulled back to gasp in a breath of air, panting as he turned dark eyes on her. She smirked at him, still tracing light patterns and teasing him mercilessly, "You're gonna regret that, Rose Tyler."

She tugged at her bottom lip with her teeth, her voice soft and sultry, "Promises, promises."

His growl was for real this time, just one word, "Bed." She just smirked and nodded, squealing as he scooped her almost effortlessly into his arms and carried her there.

***

Rose silently ran a finger along the Doctor's light smattering of chest hair, the man in question sleeping soundly. He was curled up tightly to her side, his face buried in her hair and his arms wrapped around her possessively. There were two things she'd admired about him outside of the bedroom: his whit and his stamina. It was good to know they were useful behind closed doors as well. Creative, passionate, and utterly satisfying. It had been a long time since she'd hurt in all the right places and she was enjoying it immensely. With a smile she could honestly say she had no complaints. Nor regrets.

Absently she reached down to press lightly against her abdomen. She wondered if there was a tiny Timelord there yet. She wouldn't tell him, at least not yet, but the thought of being pregnant with his child was both scary and exhilarating. She'd dreamed of carrying his baby, of the two of them being a real couple and now it looked as if it might come true. And silently she vowed she would do anything and everything in her power to make certain their child came safely into the world. If that meant bed rest and staying in the vortex until it was time then so be it but she was going to make damned sure that since she only had one life to live, he was not going to be alone after she was gone.

He was content. She could feel it, and it only amplified her own feelings. She leaned a little closer to kiss the top of his head, just because she could as she wrapped her arms around him. She wasn't especially sleepy but she wasn't about to take for granted that he'd sleep the night away or that he wouldn't be pestering once he woke up. She closed her eyes, listening closely and could feel his two hearts beating at a steady rhythm against her body. Sighing softly, "I love you..." She leaned in close and whispered his true name against his ear.

His mind whispered in her's, _Love you, too_. Sleep claimed her quite easily after that.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

She snuggled up against him, waking up gradually as his fingers carefully ran through her blond locks over and over again. This was nice. Better than nice actually. It's one of the things she'd wanted to do for so long and now she could. She looked up, seeing his eyes were a little distant. She wondered how long he'd been awake and rather surprised he hadn't tried to wake her up with his chatter before now, "Penny for your thoughts."

He blinked and looked down with a confused expression, "Huh?"

Grinning to herself, loving that expression on his face. It was so cute, his eyebrows melding together over wide eyes, "It's an American saying, from Earth. I say I'll give you a penny and you tell me what you're thinking."

Frowning, "Why?"

Pursing her lips a bit before shrugging, "No idea."

He grinned, "And do you have a penny?"

Pouting since they were both well aware of her currently unclothed state, "Well, no, but...I don't really have to give you one. You just tell me anyway."

He mouthed 'oh' but just continued to run through her hair and stay quiet. He was firmly back to his pondering, seemingly staring through her. Rose didn't particularly appreciate being ignored. She gave him a small poke in the stomach, eyebrows raising when he not only jolted, but scooted so far back he tumbled into the grass. Holding out a warning finger, "Don't do that."

An evil smirk spread across her face, "Is my Doctor ticklish?" She knew he was. Very. And he knew that she knew.

She started to rise and he scrambled to his feet, "Rose-..." With a cry she leapt at him and the only reason he allowed himself to be caught was if he'd moved, she would have smacked into the tree behind him. They both tumbled to the ground in a sprawl of limbs. Immediately her fingers worked over his entire torso, finding every single tickle spot he had and not stopping until he was giggling hysterically, too weak to fight back.

She pecked him lightly on the lips, wrapping her arms around his chest and giving him a squeeze. Snuggling in the grass, "What were you thinking about?"

"That it is entirely not fair you aren't ticklish!" She grinned to herself. She actually was, he just hadn't found the right spot yet. But she wasn't telling him that, it was far too much fun to make him work for it. She rested a single finger in warning against his left rib and he tensed. But she didn't move it and he got the point. He sighed softly into her hair, looking up at the twinkling sky even as he reveled in her form pressing down on his, "You're never going to stop asking, are you?"

Grinning up at him cheekily, "Nope."

Shaking his head a little before grinning to himself. She was as stubborn as he was and he loved it, "Just thinking to think, mostly. My mind's always on so I just...think."

Wrinkling her nose a little, "No wonder you don't sleep much."

Puffing up his chest a little, "A Timelord doesn't need to sleep at all. I just do it to humor you." She made a 'pfft' sound. He looked down and raised an eyebrow, "What? Cause I know you couldn't possibly be thinking of contradicting me. "

Tongue in cheek, sarcastic, "Yeah, cause I'm just you're little human slave that's only gonna tell ya how brilliant ya are. Oh master, you're never wrong."

He nodded once and patted her on the head, "Glad we're in agreement."

She raised the other eyebrow and pressed a little more firmly into his ribs and he tensed, "What was that?"

He swallowed, realizing she could win a lot of arguments now with just that threat, "Er...I love you?"

She rolled her eyes at him, "Git." He grinned at her and she sniffed at him, "Come off it, Doctor. I watched you sleeping earlier."

She shimmied her hips a little to give him a clue as to which earlier and he made a scoffing noise, ignoring her shimmy so his anatomy wouldn't distract him from the conversation. Not that it would be a terrible thing if it did, quite the opposite really, "I was just resting my eyes a bit." Giving her a wolfish grin, "You wore me out and I was just re-cooperating."

"Uh huh, and what about that catnap in the console room? Both regenerations I might add. You zonked out on the couch in the library more than once...and when we did that movie marathon." He opened his mouth to object and she rudely pointed a finger at him, "I have the drool on me arm to prove it." His grin turned sheepish and he shrugged a little. Her eyes sparkled of happiness and humor, moving up and giving him a loving kiss which he eagerly returned. God, had she ever been this happy? And making him happy just seemed to make her even happier.

Kissing her forehead and burying his face in her hair with a sigh, "I was thinking about Martha, actually." Rose started a little, giving him a look with narrowed eyes. He'd already told her what had happened between then and now and one subject he'd briefly skimmed over had been Martha Jones. He felt the spark of indignation and craned his neck to see her face. Confused, "What?"

Voice slightly annoyed, "You were thinking about Martha Jones, a girl confessed to be in love with ya, while you're in bed with me? Couldn't even last a day could you ya damn flirt?"

He blinked before exclaiming, "Not like that!"

She raised an eyebrow, "Then how was it like?"

He rolled his eyes, pulling her closer, "As if anyone could compare to you..." She smiled sweetly, flattered and her annoyance forgotten. Now that she put it that way he could see why she'd been indignant and he reminded himself to be careful what he said. Not that it ever helped when controlling his rambling mouth. Rude and not ginger, after all, "I was thinking how hard I pushed her away, just because she was madly crushing over me. I wasn't especially nice about it...and no, I didn't encourage her. Just the opposite in fact but she just wouldn't take the hint."

Grinning, kissing his Adam's Apple, "Well, you're easy to love." Frowning to herself, remembering the discarded mobile on the floor when she'd first arrived. It was still in a pocket...somewhere, "That was her mobile on the floor?"

Nodding to himself, popping his 'p' again, "Yep." He shrugged, "She gave it to me, said she'd call and for me to come back to get her when she did."

Giving him a strained look, "Are you going to?"

He studied her in all seriousness, "Do you want me to?"

Swallowing her own jealous emotions at the thought of sharing him, "I'm good if you are."

An almost patronizing smile spread across his face, "Really? So if I wanted to turn this into a threesome you wouldn't have any objections?" Anger sparked in her eyes and he pecked her lightly on the lips, "Don't lie to me, Rose. You're not alright with it and that's good cause I certainly wouldn't be happy if you wanted Ricky the Idiot to tag along again." He smiled a little and nuzzled her cheek, "You're my companion, now. Martha kept the loneliness away until you came back, that's all. When and if she calls I'll let her down...gently."

Tracing a finger lightly across his chest, studying it so she wouldn't have to look into his eyes, feeling foolish, "And what of the next time when you meet some fantastic person who could travel with us? I mean, you found Jack when we were travelin' together...and Lynda with a 'y', even Mickey so I thought-..."

The Doctor shook his head, cupping her cheeks so she would look at him, "You're my mate, Rose. You're my everything. Yes, we'll meet fantastic people and go on exciting adventures but everything's changed now. Originally the TARDIS would have six Timelords running her, usually family members. You're my family, now. I hope there'll be more traveling with us, and they'll be our children. I'm officially domestic, Ms. Tyler. Now, when and where do you want to get married?"

She perked up, giving him a shyly hopeful look, "Really?"

He grinned, gently teasing, "It's only fair, now isn't it? We're mates by my laws, which also means we're married, it's only right we give your's a go."

Raising an eyebrow, "So you could'a just married me without the mate part."

His smile softened, "Not with you."

Feeling sappy, she kissed his lips lightly before snuggling against his chest, "You romantic softy you." She giggled suddenly to herself, feeling giddy and looked up, "Do I get a ring then?"

His grin faltered for just a moment, so quickly that she almost didn't catch it before it was bright and carefree once more, "Course you do. Only proper. Properly proper, though why you put it on the fourth finger I'll never understand...should go on the third..." There was that falter again, his eyes troubled for just a moment.

Concerned, "What's wrong?"

He pursed his lips and shook his head a little, "Nuthin's wrong. Just...just trying to figure out where to take you..." He sighed when he saw she clearly wasn't buying it, "Please, Rose, just this once...just this once don't ask. It's nothing I can change. It's nothing anyone can change."

He looked close to begging and she wanted so much for him to be happy again that just this once she just nodded in agreement before smiling, "So, where to then? You know the universe far better than me."

The Doctor was relieved, firmly burying the regret to give her a brilliant smile once more, "Come morning I think I know exactly where to take you."

Tongue in cheek, "You gonna take me are ya?" Her fingers started brushing soft patterns over his chest, brushing a nipple every so often.

His eyes darkened, voice rough as her whispered purr reached his ears. He had a lot of time to make up for after all and a body more than capable of following through, "You bet I am."

***

Rose twirled around in the gorgeous dress, feeling luxurious and ridiculously pampered. There was actually a whole planet dedicated just for getting married. Sort of like Las Vegas in her time only much more posh. It seemed insane to her, but at the same time she was so happy she didn't care. She'd been given the royal treatment between the spa and the salon and now this beautiful wedding dress.

The only disappointment had been a complete absence of the Doctor but he was following her tradition to the letter. He'd introduced her to their host, Thalodius Pip, a thin man with bright red skin who'd nattered on and on about how the Doctor had saved his entire planet from some type of medical disaster and anything they wanted they could have. The Doctor had just grinned that grin of his, set up everything, and vanished. She checked over her makeup and hair for the thousandth time, examining the small flower crystals in her hair, trailing up to her veil. Beautiful. There was a knock at the door and a rush of excited butterflies filled her stomach as she took a deep breath before turning. The door opened, a stately gentleman bowing, "The assembly is ready and you're fiancé is waiting."

She grinned and jumped just a little on her toes. The Doctor had promised her adventures and excitement and danger. He'd delivered on each of his promises but he'd also given her love, the greatest adventure out of all of them. And Rose Tyler would follow him anywhere, "I'm ready."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Rose stepped out of the TARDIS, wearing her customary sweats and a hoodie, pink with a black t-shirt under it. The Doctor followed after her in his traditional brown pin-stripe and brown coat swaying as he walked with his shoulders back and head up. After the wedding they'd gone to this gorgeous planet, apparently abandoned since the sun was scheduled to expand in two years, for the honeymoon which from her perspective was just one long beach on an endless tide of water. It had been gorgeous, beautiful, romantic...fantastic. After that it was the two of them diving head first into adventure after adventure.

A flutter of happiness filled her soul as she spied the ring nestled on her fourth finger. It was just a simple platinum band really. Nothing fancy or flashy. And it was perfect. She took a look around and cocked her head a bit to see him in his strut of I'm-so-impressive-look-at-me, "Alright, Mr. Impressive, where are we then?"

He did a bit of a spin, arms up and grinning madly. She spied his matching wedding band and another flutter of happiness followed, "This is Yanthray in the year 2020. Indigenous population just under 2 million which is really quite impressive for a moon. It's circling an uninhabitable gas planet in the Gamma Sector of the Malin 1 galaxy, not even three light years from the Black Nebula."

She blinked and looked around, "A moon?"

He grinned a hum, "Yup."

She grinned and jumped a bit, testing the ground. The gravity was a bit lighter here and it was exciting, "We're on an actual moon? I mean, not just a moon and not just in like another solar system or whatever but...we're in a whole other galaxy?" He nodded silently, grinning madly while she gasped a squeal of delight and spun once while taking it all in. There were buildings everywhere as tall as the sky and as far as she could see, all of them shiny and new looking and the distant sun glinting off the alien metal. The TARDIS was parked in a nook next to one of the buildings, just off the metal street under their feet. But it wasn't hot. It was actually quite temperate, "So how far from Earth are we?"

He pulled in a breath through his teeth, "Ooh, about a billion light years away, give or take a bit." She gaped at him. If she were traveling at the speed of light it would take 1 billion years to get back to Earth, "Anyway, point. I wanted you to see the Black Nebula." He squinted and pointed, "Actually, there it is."

Distracted from the reality of just how far from Earth she was, she looked up and frowned, "That?"

He nodded and grinned, "Yep."

Pointing just to be sure, "That?"

His nod became more vigorous and his grin even wider, "Yup."

Shrugging, "It looks like a starless night on Earth. That's it?" It was daytime so the patch of black would look strange from Earth but it really just looked like a bit of nighttime in an otherwise cloudless sky. A pink sky. Right now the moon was more impressive than the Nebula, "So why couldn't we get a closer look?"

She'd opened the wooden doors wide to witness supernovas and galaxies forming but she was stuck on a moon to see that big black blob of nebula. Kinda cheapened the whole experience if you asked her, "Gravity wells are so madly powerful even the TARDIS can't escape them. Any closer and we'll be sucked right in...definitely not where we want to spend a holiday."

Pursing her lips a bit, "I think I'm more impressed with the moon at this point."

He huffed and gave her a reprimanding look, "I'll have you know, Rose Tyler, it defies every law of physics." A car with no wheels whizzed past them, Rose and the Doctor just staring one another down.

She gave the nebula another look but it still didn't look any more impressive, "Ooo." He pouted at her and in apology she stood on her toes to kiss him lightly on the lips. His pout vanished and he slowly grinned. Pursing her lips before shrugging a bit, "Guess I need your big Timelord brain to be impressed."

He rolled his eyes and pulled her close, wrapping an arm around her waist as he leaned and whispered in her ear, "Imagine a place where light can't exist." He swept his arm out, fingers spreading to add to the mystery of his story. Rose giggled, "You could shine a torch in there and nothing could be seen. No light. No energy. But there is life. Beings that exist as transparent matter, form but no solidity."

Glancing at him from the corner of her eye, "They're not solid? Like ghosts?"

Shaking his head, "Incorporeal. And according to everything humans know of the universe, that's impossible."

Frowning, thinking of another creature they'd met once with no body, "Like the Gelth?"

Scoffing and looking away a bit, "Nah. Completely, absolutely different from them."

But she caught the look on his face and realized he was being evasive. Grinning at him, "How much different?"

Slumping and stuffing his fists into his pockets, looking very much like a six year old being told Christmas had been cancelled, "Not that much."

He'd been trying to impress her, time for a bit of ego fluffing, "The fact that I'm in a time ship just to see the blob of blackness is impressive so sorry, everything else pales by comparison." Pursing her lips a little, she stood up on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He grinned at her and winked, knowing she was placating him and appreciating the gesture. She gave the nebula another look, "Have you ever been?"

He shook his head again, "No one has. They'd die in an instant. We-ell...maybe not instantly instant. Might take a bit longer but...it's the absence of everything that makes sense here. Go there and you'll be consumed. Not even a TARDIS can exist in it. Atoms picked apart..." He glanced up at the nebula again and Rose shivered, creeped out now, "And all about to be gone. There's a tiny tear in reality right next to the nebula. Right there. Started about 850 years ago or so." He pointed to a space just to the right of the swirling black that could even be seen during the daytime. She just listened, "Within five years it will form a complete black hole and the nebula will disappear forever in the blink of an eye."

Frowning, "What about all those beings you just talked about?"

He frowned as well and just gave her a silent look. She nodded and sighed, knowing if he couldn't even approach the Nebula there was no way to save them, "But, I'll not have you depressed. No, this particular moon has a rare auction that you have to see to believe. Allons-y." He jerked his head a bit, walking forward.

Her frown remained and her feet rooted to the spot, "Sounds boring."

He spun her around and gave her a stern look, rudely pointing a finger at her nose, "Rose Tyler have I ever taken you somewhere boring? Ever?"

She grinned and kissed the shaking digit as she slipped her hand in his, "Never."

Giving her a challenging look, "So?"

Smirking, "Allons-y, then."

He grinned maniacally and dragged her along, she laughing as she followed. They passed down a metal encased walkway and walked under an arch, entering a gigantic, domed center. They squeezed together into a tube and Rose squealed in delight as they were propelled through it like mail to their destination. From their position she could see flying objects high above the skyline of the city. Pointing through the tube, "Where they off to?"

The Doctor glanced up at the flying cars and grinned, "Anywhere and everywhere. Can travel round the entire moon in half an hour or so." Pointing to the ones that looked as big as airplanes, "Those'll head off world, probably to A'fex or Patelro."

She frowned, "What're they?"

He grinned, "Planets, Rose. Whole other worlds filled to the brim." Their conversation cut off as they both landed on a soft pad with a plop, both laughing as they untangled themselves from one another before venturing into a bustling metropolis of activity.

'People' were walking, running, and flying about their business, haggling with one another and buying anything and everything. It was loud and disorganized and Rose found it thoroughly exciting. She even spied some fellow buy the clothes off another's back. Literally. The Doctor pointed and dragged her over to a booth, holding up two fingers and grinning when he was given two sticks. He gave each one an inspective lick before immediately putting one in his mouth, chewing on it thoughtfully as he handed over the other one.

Rose tilted her head a bit. It looked a little like a pixie stick and she gave it a lick. Talking around the stick as he looked around, "It's sorta like chocolate."

Frowning to herself, "Not enough like chocolate."

She still chewed on it. After a while it did kind of grow on you. They walked around for a bit, he pointing things out as they went. A yellow, stumpy creature came up with three blue rocks and a handheld pad of some kind. He fiddled with it, moving it from the Doctor to Rose before looking up, "Greetings and felicitations."

The Doctor bowed to it, Rose copying a second later. Whispering out of the corner of her mouth, "What is that?"

He didn't answer her right away, "Greetings in return. Can you tell me where the auction will be held?"

It nodded it's head rapidly, "Through the double arch just there."

The Doctor grinned when he spotted what looked like a purple McDonald's arch, "Thank you."

"With all respect, how much for the human?" Rose gaped at the little creature.

The Doctor frowned and pulled Rose closer, tilting her hand a bit to show her ring, "She's my mate."

The little creature stumbled back a step and bowed, "My apologies...you really should register, then." He bowed again and grumbled to himself about false advertising as he went on his way.

Rose sighed up at the sky, "Why does everything think I'm invisible??"

He gave her hand a squeeze, "I don't. And that, Rose, was a Talaveen. They exist in marshland planets two systems from here. Impeccable manners."

Her voice rose an octiv in outrage, "Polite?" He nodded distractedly, looking around while Rose raised an eyebrow, sarcasm flowing, "How much for the human?"

Bouncing on the balls of his feet, "Yep. Anything and everything is sold here. It would make sense that I as the superior creature am selling you." She looked mildly offended but he didn't seem to notice. That was proven wrong when he glanced at her with a sigh, "You humans haven't even traveled out of your solar system yet and I'm a Timelord. To get this far they assume I kidnaped you...ah! Register." He dragged her over to a blue booth with a computer panel.

"That really goes on? Creatures will just pick humans up on Earth and sell them?" A silent grin slowly spread across his face. It was that dangerous one that could mean a lot of things, "Please don't tell me all that nonsense about crop circles and UFO abductions are for real." He grinned widely but made no reply. Instead he pulled out his brainy specs and slipped them on, looking over the booth. She leaned back against the wall and rolled her eyes, grumbling to herself, "...like you really need those..." After a quick assessment he tapped a few swirling buttons before folding his hand into a hitchhiker pose. She raised an eyebrow at him, "Plannin' on hitchin' a ride somewhere?"

"Come on, then. Thumb." She frowned and copied and he pressed her thumb to the panel without explanation. She hissed and jerked back when something pricked her skin, glaring at the machine. The Doctor just pressed his thumb next to where her's had been, not even flinching when a sample of his blood was taken.

She put her thumb in her mouth and sucked on it, "Tha' 'urt!"

He just sniffed and calmly took out two bracelets that fell into a slot, "Complain, complain..." She smacked him on the arm but he ignored her. He slipped one on her left wrist, and then his right before nodding, "There. Now we can enjoy."

Wrinkling her nose at the god-awful color...puke green, "I don't have to wear this everywhere, do I?"

Rolling his eyes at her moaning, putting away his glasses in one of his many pockets, "Just here."

She bit her lip, realizing she was annoying him a little and sighed as she rubbed at her left temple, "Sorry. Just woke up in a mood today." That wasn't the entire truth of it. In truth she'd been having horrible dreams lately, keeping her tossing and turning at nights and her moods were erratic at best during the day. Doctor was only aware of two dreams, the others going on when he'd been out tinkering or whatever it was that he did in the wee hours of the morning. The weird thing was she couldn't remember them, just that she knew they'd been awful.

He turned to look at her fully, a worry line forming between his eyebrows, "If you're not feeling well you should have said so."

He whipped out his sonic screwdriver to see if her temperature was too high and she smiled as she stopped him with a gentle hand on his own. He was in constant worry mode lately and it was both frustrating and endearing, "No, I'm just...out of sorts is all." Tilting her head a bit, "Haven't you ever had an off day?"

He pursed his lips and thought for maybe two seconds before bouncing, "Nope." Giving her a cautious glance, "So...you want to stay?"

And there was that need for confirmation that always followed. Always wanting to make sure she was happy. If she said no she knew he'd fly them somewhere else, forgetting about his own desire to explore. She grinned and nodded, "Yea, now show me this auction I can't miss."

After a second he grinned and tugged her into a crowded space. There were creatures of all manner sitting and standing in what looked like a giant arena, most if not all of them taller than the pair of them. Mumbling to herself, "Feel like a ruddy child bout now."

The Doctor glanced around a bit and jumped up on a platform not ten meters from a winding staircase, still holding onto her hand. A fully plumed creature that looked like a giant flamingo approached and tapped Rose lightly on the shoulder, "Greetings and felicitations."

Frowning a bit but nodding, realizing that must be a standard greeting around here, "Uh, hello."

It seemed to smile at her, but it was hard to tell with the beak-like mouth, "What is your asking price?"

She gave it a blank glance, "Huh?"

Gesturing to the Doctor who was standing up on his tip toes, trying to see over all the beings taller than himself, "For the male. What is your asking price?"

Rose's mouth started to form a little 'o' before she shook her head and held up her hand, showing the bracelet on his wrist as well as her own. This fact didn't seem to phase it so she decided to try for a verbal clarification, "He's not for sale. Er, sorry."

The creature bowed in a dignified fashion, feathers ruffling just a little. It's voice was a little stiff, as if offended in some way, "Forgive me, but you really should keep your pets off the stage if they're not for sale."

Blinking twice, "Pet?"

It gave her a curious look, "Of course." It blinked and cocked it's head, seemingly realizing Rose didn't quite understand, "Couples wear blue wrist bands on their left. You have chosen green. The owner wears the registration on the left, the pet on the right."

Rose's eyes widened but she managed not to comment, "...thanks..." It bowed again and departed. Rose watched the creature leave a second before she burst out laughing and covered her face, even as she yanked the Doctor down with a tug. "Superior creature my arse!" He didn't even notice, just pointed and taking her up to the upper level. Blue, green, yellow, and red creatures. Giant frog-like things, tiny pixie-looking things, from the large to the small congregated in small areas but the front portion of the balcony was clear and the Doctor negotiated a space against the railing for them. From here they could observe without being considered part of the action. It didn't look all that stellar to her. Strange, alien objects she could have no hope of even guessing their functions, animals in small cages...at least she hoped they were animals. She looked up and found herself entranced by the beautiful twinkling lights embedded in the ceiling. It was like looking up at the sky at night time. Turning away from the ceiling since she doubted that was the whole point of coming here. Nudging his shoulder with her own, he grinning and nudging her back, "So?"

He leaned over the balcony, pointing to an arena, "Watch."

Two creatures entered the arena, facing off against one another. One looked like a giant hedgehog and the other a slimy black cat. They didn't move, just glared at one another and for a moment Rose was sure they were going to duke it out. Instead a tall, blue creature wearing sparkling robes took center stage. It had to be a good ten feet tall. Twelve fingers folded together, he-she began asking questions back and forth. The questions were bizarre and though in English Rose couldn't follow it. Suddenly a blue finger was held up, "Incorrect."

The hedgehog on the left bowed it's head and left the arena and another took it's place, this time a blue squidy-thing. And the questions continued, "A game show?"

The Doctor shook his head, enthralled, "Nope. They call it an auction but it's really a trial of whits. The winner will get a sizeable amount of land here along with all of that." He made a sweeping motion to all the properties and cages on the long platform, "Considering how overcrowded this moon really is they're willing to risk everything. Whoever is the last one standing wins all of it."

Raising an eyebrow, "And how is that not like a game show?" His mouth opened, then he closed it with a frown, obviously conceding even if he was bound and determined not to admit it. She rolled her eyes a bit, glancing back out at the contestants answering question after question, "There's a catch. There has to be, it's too easy."

The Doctor hedged a bit, "Er...yeah. The losers get sold as part of the auction."

"Ah." Rose rolled her eyes to herself again. She just had to ask. She took another look around since the questions were more than a bit beyond her. Towards the farthest side of the room was a large cage with a human appearing person inside of it. She was just standing there, staring off at an undefined point. Rose narrowed her eyes a bit before glancing back at her partner, "Doctor."

Mumbling under his breath, chin resting on his arm as he leaned against the balcony, enthralled, "G'tack. Come on, G'tack..."

"Doctor." Rose gave him a look, then a longer one to realize his face was actually flushed, deeply engaged in the questions. If she didn't know any better...she shook her head, realizing he was completely engrossed and tweaked his ear, "Doctor."

Batting her hand away and giving her a frown, "Wha-..." She was pointing and he froze. He saw exactly what she was seeing and it was obvious he was not happy. His nostrils flared, anger sparking in his dark eyes before he was off like a shot back down to the main floor. He weaved his way through the throngs of people, most of them parting for him even if he was shorter than them. Rose followed in his wake and he stopped just short of the arena before whipping around, "I can't just take her."

Raising an eyebrow, "Some rule or something? Since when's that ever stopped you?"

Grimacing, "Then Shadow Council's not exactly happy with me right now." Rose raised an eyebrow, "Long story. I have an idea but..." He leaned in and whispered in her ear, not inspiring great leaps of confidence from her but after a few short sentences he just kissed her cheek and jumped in line with a grin.


	12. Chapter 11

Thank you to everyone for your reviews. I'm glad you like so far.

Chapter 11

The Doctor was glaring daggers at the little officiary, as if by some miracle his stare alone could change the rules. Well, it wasn't an entirely unfounded possibility given that he was the Oncoming Storm but in this particular case the rules were quite literally set in stone. The winner would be given ownership of all the properties, including the people and while it would be saving them from a life of servitude, he just couldn't reconcile to owning another living being. Even if he chose to set them free, it would still be recorded that for however long he had been the owner of sentient beings and it just gave him shivers all over.

Digital pen poised to write down his name, "Will you be partaking sir, yes or no?"

Sighing once through his nose before another thought occurring to him, one that Rose was not going to be happy about before deciding the hell with it, "Fine. The Doctor." It paused and blinked at him twice and he whipped out his psychic paper, "See, just the Doctor. No last name. No other title. None. Ziltch. Just me, now can we start this or what?"

It looked a bit taken aback at the annoyed tone but nodded, "Of course. The Doctor. Do you have any properties to declare?"

Forcing his mind to go blank, just in case one of them tried to telepathically check, "Nope. Homeless and nothing to lose, of course."

There were a few glances and he felt at least one mental prod before it retreated and there was a nod from a yellow fella behind the officiary, "Very well. You may enter."

Rubbing his hands together and bouncing, "Goody!" More shocked looks at the sudden child-like exuberance but the Doctor just walked forward into the arena, facing off against a rather pretty fellow. A Flamitrapton. Very rare species that resembled earthian flamingos. Brilliant too, from what he'd heard, never having actually met one.

The creature blinked twice at him before cocking it's head slightly, glancing outside of the arena at Rose who just shrugged and waved. The Doctor grinned over his shoulder and wiggled his fingers back at her, thinking her wave had been entirely for him, "Gentlemen, we shall begin." The pair of them immediately focused on the questions, a flurry of answers from both sides as they fought in a mental battle of words.

Both the Doctor and the Flamitrapton were brilliant and absolutely correct each and every time, going on and on for well over twenty minutes. The crowd was amazed at both of them and what few volunteers there had been after the Doctor had already withdrawn from the contest. Rose was grinning and jumping on her toes, always amazed and a little star-struck whenever the Doctor showed off his wits, "...Doctor, what Earthian animal is considered a human's best friend?"

Rose blinked before her eyes slowly started to widen. He was stuck, she could see it instantly. He knew distant, obscure facts about all manner of planets and galaxies and things throughout history but he didn't know a pretty common detail about her own home? How could he know all that stuff about the universe but he didn't know this? He swallowed and blinked rapidly several times before slowly stuttering out, "Er...cat?"

***

Rose had her arms crossed, silently glaring at him as he was loaded in with the others who were not up to the challenge of the questions, "I object most strongly!" They had to stoop to get inside the cage, bars from bottom to top. He spun around, hands wrapping around the bars, "It's not as if it's entirely impossible..." He trailed off, mumbling and leaning his forehead on the bars, pouting to himself. Rose just rolled her eyes at him, turning with a shake of her head to stomp back for the TARDIS.

That feathered being was back again, shaking it's head at her, "I did warn you about your pet."

Rose sighed to herself before letting her voice carry behind her, "Yeah, should 'a kept him on his leash."

He grunted indignantly and crossed his arms, "Oi!" The creature seemed to take this as both a literal reply as well as a correct one and continued walking down the platform with a nod to examine the winnings. Apparently sharp as a tack considering it was the one who won the battle of whits. She choked on a giggle as she started walking, "Rose?" She paused and his voice sounded slightly unsure, "You are coming back...right?" She gave him a 'what do you think' glare over her shoulder and he relaxed just a bit, even as the cage he and the others were being loaded into was closed.

She put a hand on her hip, "Doctor? You know that couch in the library?"

Frowning, leaning against the bars, "Of course, I purchased it from an antique shop in 1812." He smiled to himself, "We-ell, maybe not purchase. I didn't have money of course but I just saved the Earl of...Greenshire? Whiltshire? Hmm...anyway I saved his daughter from certain death and he decided to reward me. Good year it was-..."

Tongue in cheek, "I hope you love it because you're going to be sleeping on it. Alone."

Pouting playfully, "Aww...come on, Rose..."

"It's why they call it the dog house, Doctor. Cause it's not fun and you're most definitely in it." It was rather funny to her. Usually she would be the one in the cage and he would come flying in for the rescue.

He had the nerve to giggle at her, "My dog's are tired?" He grinned maniacally as other sayings just started spilling out, "Dirty dog. Dog-breath. Snoop-dogg..." He frowned to himself, "No, wait. That's a person..." Scratching at his head, confounded, "Why would somebody-..."

Narrowed her eyes just a bit, "Doctor, focus." He grinned sheepishly and shrugged at her. She sighed and just shook her head, "Looks like you're the jeopardy friendly one this go round." Her eyes moved a fraction towards the silent girl in the cage and he gave her a sly wink. She winked back and with a mock growl departed. She was useless just hanging around. Best to just bide her time for a few hours of boring nothingness and pop in for the sneaky escape. She just hoped she could find her way back to the TARDIS in one piece.

The Doctor settled himself onto the floor, sitting Indian style and leaned back against the bars, looking around the cage as the others continued to mill around in distress. They were going to be servants for the rest of their lives, he could understand their upset. Normally this would be where he'd step in and save them but there were two facts that kept him from interfering. The first was that this was their choice. The second, was that they would be paid and well cared for, the laws very strict on this moon about auction prizes. Actually, all things considered they'd probably do better here than out there on their own. All but that one girl next to their cage, she had no choice. He took a minute to study her. She was pretty in an odd way, unique he would say. Large, almond shaped eyes, green, and waves of nearly black locks down to her waist. She blinked once, before her eyes moved to lock on him and he felt himself jolt.

He couldn't believe it, but it really was. He could see her, hiding behind this girl, hiding behind her eyes. A shadow demon. A real shadow demon. How this seemingly corporeal girl came across one he had no idea but somehow her body was housing it, "What?" A ghost of a smile flittered across her face, her head tilting just a little as she studied him. It was gone the next, her stare vacant once more and passing over him. He frowned to himself but decided not to press just yet.

***

Rose tilted her head back to stare at the domed ceiling, sitting in the captain's seat and feet propped up on the console. When she'd entered TARDIS she'd overrode Program 1 so she wouldn't find herself back on Earth by accident. She'd picked at her chicken before turning up her nose at the idea of food. She'd milled around the library for about twenty minutes but she didn't have the attention span for it right now. Now she just stared at one of the dim lights and sighed, "Bored...bored, bored, bored..." She'd always hated waiting. Waiting was the worst thing for a girl like her and now she was forced to.

She could go wander around she supposed but it just wasn't any fun by herself. That was a small advantage to traveling with someone other than the Doctor. She and Jack had gone wandering while he was doing stuffy, scientific things that were way over her head while they were visiting Rack-...the Sleveen homeworld. But it was one of the few advantages since she didn't want to share him with anybody right now. It was hard enough getting quality time with him since they were always on the move, she really didn't feel like competing for attention.

She glanced at her watch and groaned to herself. Forty-five minutes. It was at least three more hours before sunset. Frowning, she dug the Doctor's sonic screwdriver out of her pocket, twirling it around her finger a bit. His idea so no one else could get their hands on it. _Rose_... She jerked her head up, glancing around before rolling her eyes at herself. It was the Doctor, talking to her in her head. He did it unconsciously when he was sleeping but this was the first time he'd tried it while awake. She wasn't sure how to respond so she just waited. _Rose, are you as bored as I am?_ She giggled and a grin spread across her face.

You have no idea.

_Oh, I have an idea. That wasn't too bad for your first try_.

She blinked, realizing he'd heard her. But she'd just been thinking to herself. Frowning before squeezing her eyes shut and concentrating hard, clearing her mind of everything. _DOCTOR?_

_Ah! Okay, we need to work on decibels, even my ears are ringing right about now._

Grimacing_. SO-rr-Y._

His voice was patient, if it could be said that he had a voice right now. It was strange but it was like she was talking in her own head, but with his voice. But it was more than that. She could feel a surge of amused love and realized him talking like this threw his emotions her way and she loved it._Try something with a little less concentration. Think to me like you're talking to yourself. Just picture me in your mind and talk as if I were there...but without the chin wagging_.

She smirked and nodded to herself at his instructions, trying to soften her 'voice'. _Do-Ctor?_

_Much better, Rose. Bit less concentration than you're putting into it but much better. Pretty soon you'll be a regular pro at it._

_Is this...a bond thing...or a Doctor thing?_

She could just picture his cheeky grin. _Now why would you be talking about 'things' at a time like this?_ She giggled and rolled her eyes. And she was supposed to be younger than him?

_You're such a...goob_.

Curiosity surged through her. _What's that? Oh...you mean I'm sexy, right because you couldn't possibly be insulting me right now_. She tucked her tongue in her cheek and grinned to herself, not saying a thing. _Cheeky thing_. She giggled to herself. She could almost hear him sigh as his tone turned more serious, answering her question. _It's the bond, otherwise you could hear me but I couldn't hear you...you humans aren't quite there on telepathy yet. Haven't evolved enough._

Sarcasm always ready. _Right, just the idiot ape here_. She blinked in surprise to hear an amused hum from him. Frowning to herself, curious since she couldn't hear laughter and she was pretty sure he couldn't hear her giggles. _You actually sayin' somethin' when you do that?_

Tone curious once more. _What?_

_That humming thing you do when something strikes yer fancy_.

_Er._.. He didn't say it, but she could feel embarrassment pouring from him and she grinned to herself.

Now she was very curious to find out what he was on about. Swinging a little from side to side in the chair, deciding not to torture him just yet. _What'cha doin'?_

He took longer to respond, no doubt trying to regain his composure. _Well...um, a-at the moment we're just sitting around until they move us to a more desirable location. I'll have to walk you through triangulation signals when they do._

_What for?_

_For finding me of course. As the only two-hearted being on this planet it shouldn't be a problem and TARDIS can use my telepathic 'voice' for locating me. It's not as if I can give you directions on a map and have the TARDIS flown there. She has to quite literally find me and then you have to shift her there_.

Frowning to herself. _Don't you have a big red button for findin' ya?_ She grinned by the end of that thought, not completely sure if she was right but taking a guess she could be since he just loved big buttons.

There was a pause. Then a more significant pause before he answered lowly. _Yes...smarty pants_... She giggled and he did a one-eighty, suddenly chipper and excited. _Anyway! The girl, the one in the cage. She's housing a shadow demon, Rose. A real, alive shadow demon, can you believe it? I can't believe it. Never, ever, ever happened before._..

"You have a mate."

The Doctor broke out of his thoughts and glanced up at the girl across from him. She had knelt down and was studying him with her eyes. _Just a sec, Rose_. Nodding slowly, "Yes."

She smiled that ghostly smile again. Her voice was a growling purr with no accent that he could distinguish, "That's good. Nothing worse than to be alone." She looked around her cage and frowned to herself, lightly touching the cool metal before shying away with a shiver, "...I've been alone for centuries..."

He blinked twice, "Centuries, eh?" She ignored him, eyes looking up and frowning at the pink sky. Leaning forward, "How did you get here?"

"I'm not certain anymore. I drifted through the darkness of the nebula forever...and then there was light of time and I wasn't there." Shrugging loosely, "After that I ceased caring. I've been sold at auctions like this for longer than you've been alive."

He grinned, "Ooh, I don't know...I've been around a long time." She raised an eyebrow and said nothing. The Doctor just continued to grin at her. She glanced away again, yawning before closing her eyes and stilling. He frowned a bit, before realizing she was done with the conversation for now. Curious creature. What could she mean by light of time? He started talking to Rose, his 'voice' excited. _Never talked to a shadow demon before. A fascinating creature I have no doubt but I don't think she's aware of time. She claims she's centuries old. Impossible. We-ell, maybe she is but I doubt her body is. I'm not sure if it's going well or if she's barmy._

_Right, cause you're not pushing nine hundred or nuthin'._

Tutting. _Now Rose, I regenerate and that's quite a bit different than having my original body, my original cells to be that old. Did that once and don't particularly plan on doing it again._

Smirking, ignoring that part of the comment since it would only lead him to thinking about the death of the Master and there was a whole host of badness she didn't want him reflecting on just now. _Well...if she's talking to you she must be barmy_.

He gasped at the dig. The longer she was around him, the snarkier she was getting. _Rose, I'm shocked. You've wounded me...I shall never recover_...

He could just picture her rolling her eyes right then and grinned to himself. He knew she was trying to distract him and he loved her for it. Oh he couldn't wait to give her a big squeeze. _And cue mister over-dramatic_.

He rested his chin on his hand. _Aw, c'mon, Rose. That was just a bit snide_.

There was a pause, in which she was no doubt giggling. _Maybe. I prefer cheeky. So, she's from that Nebula or somethin', right?_

_Yep._

Nodding to herself before focusing back on probably the main reason he started talking to her in the first place. _Are we still going with the original plan?_

He frowned a bit, lightly tapping the bars with a knuckle. _I don't think we'll have a choice. You'll have to set the screwdriver on setting 7832 or I'll never get out of here. The sooner the better, really. I don't want anyone to know about the TARDIS._

Frowning to herself. _Why?_

Scratching at the back of his head. _I didn't exactly register her now did I?_ Rose's eyes widened. He had registered her, though. An awful thought raced through her brain as her jaw dropped. _Actually, it's a good thing that I didn't. My properties would have been given to the owner of me. Now that I think of it, it's good they didn't consider you property. After all, absolutely anything and everything is sellable here, including spouses_. She shook her head. Only the Doctor would forget about a technicality like that.

_You're such a dodgy prat_. Then she grinned to herself. _Actually, green is for pets so as my pet TARDIS is all mine so ha_. She was suddenly feeling rather fortunate he'd chosen the wrong bracelets...and smug.

The Doctor felt his jaw drop, glaring down at the green bracelet. _What??_ He'd forgotten about the color coding. Blue for couples. Green for ownership. Purple for merchandise. For some reason his mind had skipped over that bit of information, even if now he remembered. And she was never going to let him forget it, either. All he felt was a surge of intense amusement from her.

A mechanical device clamped down on the sides of the platform all the winnings were sitting on, slowly lifting them off the ground to be moved. To the machines it was slow, to the passengers it felt like a roller coaster. The Doctor held onto a bar, "Bit bumpy, isn't it?"

The shadow demon opened one eye, "Just wait until they set us down. **That's** bumpy."

_Rose, Shadow's talking again. Give me a bit_.

_Alright_.

Inching forward a bit until he was sitting closest to her, mostly so he wouldn't have to shout to be heard, "You're an old pro at this then?" She shrugged a bit, the one eye closing. Leaning in intently, "I can get you out of here. I can set you free."

Slowly both eyes opened, "Why?"

Sniffing a bit with a grin, "I'm the Doctor, it's what I do."

_Don't think we're not gonna continue this conversation, __Doctor_. He grimaced but didn't respond to Rose's threat.

Shaking her head, even as she stared at him. Her eyes sparked of recognition. She knew his name, "No, what's the point of freedom?"

His brow furrowed in confusion, "What? What's that?"

Sighing, tilting her head to one side, "I am from a dead race, and my people are about to all but disappear... so what's the point in freedom? I have no home. No family. I have nothing left."

He pursed his lips a bit, "Huh, knew about the black hole then? I'm sorry."

Smiling bitterly, "This body originally investigated it quite a bit of time ago...before her mate and children were destroyed." Her body language changed. She sat up straighter, more stately and her accent took on a proper English. Something about her sparked of familiarity but he couldn't figure out what, "I was more than suicidal. I went where others of my race dared not. I went to the Dalek homeworld, searching for death but I chose not to die without a fight. After the Daleks hopelessly damaged my ship I was left to drift into the Dark Nebula." Her accent disappeared and she reclined back against the bars, "I have nothing, now. No world, that was destroyed in the Time War..." The Doctor flinched to himself, "...with the rest of my kind. Now I am about to lose the only other home I have ever known. There's no point in escape."

Swallowing, feeling sadness and guilt that her people had died in the war just like his had, "I'm sorry about your family, your planet...but there is life after death. I know. It-...it takes time to see it but there are things worth living for." She leaned her head back, watching and listening, "My people are gone as well...for the longest time I thought of just...just ending it...but I'm a coward through and through, I could never do it. Didn't mean I didn't throw myself into the worst situations though..." He smiled a bit, thinking of what turned it all around for him, "...and then I met Rose." He said her name like a prayer, like heaven and a look of peace settled across his face, "She showed me there's so much more than just pain and death. I don't have to become a Dalek, where everything I feel is buried and ignored. There's life and happiness and love...there's salt covered chips and slap happy mothers and...and too much pink. She loves pink, morbidly so. How can someone love pink so much...?" He frowned a bit, trailing off before shaking his head, "Sorry! Lost my thought for a second. But there is so much to look forward to after bad things happen. Life! Don't give up on it just because it gives up on you."

A grin tugged at her lip, her accent back though she didn't change position, "You always loved to chatter, Theta."

He blinked, startled, "What?"


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_Rose! She's a blinkin' bleedin' bloody Timelady_!

Rose jolted out of her reclined position. _What?_

_I know, I'm completely gobsmacked. But she really is. From Gallifrey, really and truly. It really had been more than 800 years or so but I remember her...completely different body, obviously, but she's only had to regenerate once since I've known her. Once! Scholar, her name was Scholar. Can you believe it?_

Paling. _I can't believe it._

_I know. Brilliant, really. Apparently the shadow demon inside of her saved her in the Black Nebula in exchange for a first class ticket out. Not exactly sure how she got out but...anyway, now they travel as a pair, neither one without the other from what I gather_. He sounded so chipper and excited and all she could do was worry about one thought. One question that just kept buzzing through her panicked mind over and over again. Is he leaving me for her? She could understand, a bit. This Scholar was his own kind. And they apparently had a long history together. _Rose?_

Hastily wiping away a tear though he couldn't see it, trying to squash her internal pain. _Yeah?_

His 'voice' was worried and concerned, obviously feeling her panic. _What's wrong? Are you sick? Injured- you made it back to the TARDIS, didn't you??_

Pasting on a happy smile and trying to make her 'voice' sound the same. _Nuthin'. 'M fine. Absolutely nuthin's wrong._

His 'voice' devoid of any trace of humor. If anything, he sounded and felt a little hurt. _No matter how hard you try you'll never be able to lie to me with your thoughts. What's wrong?_

_Why don't you just read my mind if you're so clever?_ She snapped it at him, obviously frustrated and angry and working herself up into a good fury. She knew she didn't have a right to it but since when had her emotions ever been rational.

_Because you didn't give me permission to pry. I won't ask again if that's what you want but I'll worry incessantly until you answer and that creates tension. And a tense Timelord is a careless Timelord. I'll be distracted and careless and it might even manifest physically...I might develop an ulcer because of it and it will be entirely your fault_.

She could almost hear the pout and she chuckled to herself, looking down at her hoodie and toying with the string before sighing. She was being absurd, she knew that she was but she had to hear him say it. _Are you leavin' me?_

_WHAT?!_

She winced, her brain throbbing and now understanding what he meant by controlling decibels. Obviously she'd surprised him or he wouldn't have been nearly so 'loud'. She swallowed but soldiered on because she had to know. _Are you dumping me back on Earth now that you found yourself a girl of your own kind_?_ I mean, I understand you'd want someone fabulous and not some stupid little ape but-_...

She tried not to sound jealous though she knew she failed miserably. His 'voice' was a low growl of a tone, not happy with her. _Rose Tyler, don't you ever, ever talk about yourself like that again. Ever. If it were even possible to kick my previous regeneration's backside I would but you are not now nor have you ever been stupid. Foolish, yes. Young, far too much._ She frowned, thinking of her schooling. _And if you start on about A levels __you'll__ be the one sleeping on the _couch. She scowled to herself because that's exactly where her mind had wandered.

But she knew he was right. Grimacing. _Sorry._

_Now, which part of the conversation we had where I said only you and __permanent__ did you not understand?_

Flinching, 'voice' meek. _I'm sorry. I just_... She couldn't explain her fear. She couldn't explain her emotions at all lately. She'd been completely out of sorts and it was only getting worse, not better. She curled up on the Captain's chair a bit, hugging herself and just feeling miserable and wishing it were his arms wrapped around her as he whispered reassurances to her.

From his side the Doctor rubbed at his temple and sighed to himself. She was only twenty-two. He needed to cut her a bit of slack even if her distrust hurt. He knew she loved him un-flagingly but it was just natural for her to have these fears. They were just newly mated after all. Hadn't been more than a month, really, and not even a fourth of that had she had him all to herself. People to save, fights to be won and all that. He really needed to concentrate more on her than he was.

_I'm sorry I snapped at you. No, I'm not leaving you. I will never leave you. You're fantastic Rose and I love you, only you, and I don't think I'll ever be able to tell you sufficiently how much. You are my beautiful, brilliant mate and that means more than I could ever explain. We're a part of each other...forever._ Very carefully he sent her a mental hug and felt her relax, soothed. _Maybe you should get a kip while you can. Still another two hours before dark_.

_Kay. Love you, Doctor_.

Smiling to himself, putting every ounce of love he had into the sent thought. _I love you, Rose Tyler_.

"So, this Rose...is that your choice or a lack of options?"

Giving her a glare once he was sure Rose was tucked away for a bit of sleep, "My choice."

Scholar smiled just a bit. Well, she was known as Scholar once, might as well continue to use the name even if she wasn't that woman anymore, "Defensive...interesting."

He crossed his arms, "I have a question of my own. Did Scholar volunteer for you or did you just consume her?"

Her own arms crossed, "Problem?"

Voice almost dripping with sarcasm, "No, not at all. You're running about in a Timelady's body, her mind altered so I can't feel her very existence. So I have to wonder if you didn't force yourself on her and tear her apart just to escape from the Nebula. Yes, now that I think about it I can't think what's there to be upset about."

"You know, I don't remember you being nearly this judgmental."

Tone flat, "Things change."

Eyes flashing gold for a moment, "Indeed they do." She gave him a withering look, "Fine. You haven't heard from me, Scholar, in quite some time. I must have been assumed dead."

Nodding, a shadow of pain crossed his face but it was gone in an instant, "Centuries ago."

She pursed her lips a bit, her words blending of an accent and not. Of Shadow and of Scholar, "What I said was true. I did go after the Daleks. We fought. I lost. My TARDIS was damaged and drifting...pulled into the Nebula. The life was being consumed, both mine and my ship...and then I wasn't alone. My body was surrounded by a dark mist, by a creature with the strangest gold eyes...she breached through the surface of my ship as if moving through water and she reached out to my mind... and offered me a choice. I could die, the Nebula tearing my atoms apart...or she could protect me and we would drift in space. We would merge as one being, our thoughts and feelings no longer separate but shared." She shrugged a bit, her eyes flashing gold again for just an instant before it faded back to green, "My mate was gone, there was nothing left for me but I knew she needed me so..." She glanced up at the sky and shrugged to herself, "As an incorporal creature, my physical being could be manipulated, genetics changed subtly enough for her essence to be incorporated into it. The Nebula had already destroyed the electrical field keeping my atoms together so it was rather easy for her."

The Doctor glanced away, grinding his teeth a bit to keep his jabbering jaw shut. He'd made this mistake with Jack once and he wasn't about to repeat himself. Jack was immortal, going against every law the universe was built on but the man had opened his eyes to his own prejudice against him. Yes, she was a product against the natural order of things and when he looked into her eyes all he saw was how wrong she was but this was still Scholar, "How-..."

She wagged a finger at him, "Quid pro quo. It's my turn." She grinned to herself after a moment, "What species, for my own curiosity?"

Giving her a level look, easily following her shift in subjects, "Human."

Smirking, "Ah, you always were fascinated with them, Theta."

Sighing almost tiredly, "Don't call me that, that's not me anymore."

Nodding after a minute, "Yes, I suppose Doctor is more appropriate for you. You've settled yourself nicely into your title I must say."

"Thank you."

His tone was flat and she rolled her eyes, "Still no sense of humor, I see."

Huffing to himself, "I'll have you know I have an absolutely marvelous sense of humor." Glaring at her, "I just don't enjoy being the butt of the joke."

Holding up her hands, "Alright then."

Brow furrowing, "How did you survive the war?"

She smiled sadly to herself, "Part of me exists in a realm without matter, without space, without time...since time has no place in me or through me, this body is protected from the ravages of it. I am a paradox, basically. But a protected one. Were it even possible and she to ever leave, I would cease to be."

The Doctor nodded slowly in understanding. She was Scholar, yet she wasn't and there was never a possibility of going back from that, "I'm sorry."

Shaking her head, correcting him, "You saved the rest of the universe...we were a small price to pay for that." He hung his head a little, staring sightlessly at the platform, "But the right choice, those monsters had to be stopped." He looked up, startled at her approval. Scholar had never approved of war. Her eyes glinted of hidden rage, answering his unasked question, "If you saw what they did to my mate and children, you'd understand." He just nodded once to her. If he recalled she'd only found her mate seven or eight years before, and her two children had been very young. She pursed her lips a little, "Soo...a human...they live what, sixty? Eighty years?" He glanced away with a flinch and she softened, "I'm sorry...but you had to know."

A ghost of a smile tugged at his lip, "I knew. But a life without Rose..." He shuddered at the very thought before firming his jaw, "I'd rather have her lifetime with her than a life without her."

She narrowed her eyes at him at his unconscious slip of the tongue, "What regeneration is this, for you?"

He studied his fingernails, "Ninth regeneration, tenth body."

Hissing, "You willingly bonded to a being of such a limited life span on your tenth body. Are you mad?"

His brown eyes met her dumbfounded green ones, "I would rather-..."

Her voice hard and angry, near to furious and it felt good, "You've shortened your own life by more than-...you'll die when she does, have you lost your senses??"

Smiling serenely, "I love her."

Scholar lost all color, "That's impossible." It truly was. For the last thousand years children from Gallifrey were 'manufactured' in a way. Genetically cured of diseases and defects, grown in looms after eggs were fertilized. Families watched their children grow, be born, and raised them until they were 8 before they were sent off for education and eventual placement, either in TARDIS units or scientific careers. Children raised to be professional, to be scientific, a world void of unnecessary emotions. Emotions only complicated matters and clouded judgement. Only those that were conceived accidentally and born naturally could still love. Those children were not deemed fit for schooling and were left to be educated by their families, found placement jobs in less desirable positions and ultimately lived quiet, planet bound lives.

Shaking his head, "The only thing impossible is not to love her."

Blinking once, "She must be one hell of a woman."

He nodded in agreement, "She is."

That quirk of a grin made another appearance, "Can't wait to meet her."

He raised a challenging eyebrow, "So you want to be free now?"

She sighed a tortured sigh, "I suppose. The scenery was getting a bit...blah." She stuck her tongue out a bit and his eyes danced with amusement. Her eyes flicked to the left, "We're landing. Hang on for dear life."


	14. Chapter 13

So sorry. Wasn't trying to be cruel, I was just on a vacation. Enjoy.

Chapter 13

The Doctor studied the setting sun intently, waiting and holding his breath for it to disappear beneath the horizon. His cell mates were shifting from foot to foot in nervousness, the anxiety of an uncertain future keeping them on edge. He slowly started breathing in relief as the sun disappeared and the lighting devices hovering slightly above them switched on automatically, "As if it wouldn't set without you watching it."

He very maturely stuck his tongue out, "I've learned never to take anything for granted."

The familiar grinding sound of the TARDIS engines caught both their attention and Scholar tipped her head back, "I missed that sound." Then she frowned to herself, "Seems a bit out of tune, though."

Frowning back at her, "She's in perfect pitch."

Turning her frown to the Doctor, "No, she's two decibels off pitch."

Glaring now, running fingers through his hair, "She's perfectly perfect."

Leaning against the bars, "Theta, she's grinding subspace buffers-..."

"Oi! That's not my name and stop calling me that..." He tugged at his ear, clearly irritated, "And the TARDIS, my TARDIS, is in pristine condition, thank you very much."

Huffing and bending the bars to her cell, calling an end to the argument with that one startling act, "You're a pillock, you know that right?" When she caught his startled expression she smirked as she easily stepped through the hole she'd created, "I really should leave you to rot." He pulled a face at her and she gave a tortured sigh. Eyeing the other prisoners, "He gets out first, boys, then you can run for it." They shifted uneasily and nodded, not wanting to try their luck against a creature strong enough to bend titanium plating. The Doctor glanced from her to the bars before frowning to himself. He gave the bar a lick and Scholar wrinkled her nose at him, "Ew."

His advanced taste buds easily identified the metal. Titanium plating with a nickel core, "How did you do that?" What she did was impossible. It was like trying to break a diamond.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "First of all...that was just disgusting." He shrugged, "Secondly, we're already strong to begin with...since I'm sharing with Shadow she made me stronger."

He leaned back as she gripped both bars, the part he hadn't licked, and tried to shove them apart. They wouldn't budge and everyone drooped. But he spotted the mischief in her eyes, his tone warning, "Scholar..."

Rolling her eyes and shoving the metal aside, dragging him out by the hand, "Spoil sport."

She and the Doctor had made a run for it, the others not far behind in escaping, "Stop this instant!"

Scholar glanced over her shoulder, watching the flamingo appearing creature pointing to hired security as they all scattered in ten different directions, "Not likely."

The two looked at one another and laughed, heading straight for the TARDIS. Rose opened one door slowly, yelping and jumping out of the way as the two disappeared inside, leaving an outraged owner behind them, feathers quite literally flying. The Doctor firmly closed the door and caught a very happy Rose, giving her that squeeze he'd wanted to hours earlier, "Guess you didn't need me after all."

He kissed her firmly and she giggled against him, pulling back to grin at her, "I'll always need you."

She grinned back, playfully smacking his shoulder, "Exciting? Not so much. Boring as could be, thanks for asking." She teasingly held up his wrist with the green band and a raised eyebrow, "I'm keeping this next time you feel all superior and need a good ego stomping."

Pouting, "Oi! I'm allowed a mistake now and again. I'm a Timelord, doesn't mean I'm perfect."

Shaking her head at him, "You're so useless."

Pulling her closer, "I don't think you mean that."

She trailed a lazy finger down his nose and sighed softly, "I suppose not..." She gave him a sweet smile, happy he was back without a scratch and he returned it. She playfully licked her lips and with a wolfish smile he leaned in closer.

"Allow me to pull out my cavity riddled teeth. That was..." Scholar shuddered from next to the console in exaggerated disgust, arms crossed as she looked over the two of them. Giving Rose a firm look of warning, "By the by, don't do anything near his tongue until he washes his mouth."

Rose just sighed, "What'd he lick?"

"Metal."

Rolling her eyes, "Doctor..."

He just grinned and grabbed Rose's hand, tugging her along and completely ignoring the conversation around him, "Rose, this is Scholar...and Shadow. She just goes by Scholar-..."

"For now." Shrugging, extending a hand, "I believe this is your custom, Rose." Rose grinned, perhaps a little unsure but not unfriendly, firmly grasping the outstretched hand. She marveled that Scholar's skin was warmer than the Doctor's, even though they were supposed to be the same species. Scholar winked, "That's because I'm sharing a body with another being. We generate our own heat."

Frowning in warning, the Doctor quickly came up to Rose's side, "Scholar." It just wasn't cricket to skim surface thoughts from others without permission.

Rolling her eyes since she'd never followed that etiquette and he knew it, "If you haven't taught her to shield her thoughts properly from telepaths that's not my fault or her's, it's your's."

"Some things should still be considered private-..."

Raising an eyebrow, "Since when do you understand the concept of privacy?"

Rose raised both eyebrows, "Cor, she's just like you..." Mumbling to herself but still heard by both, "...rude and not ginger..."

The Doctor gave Rose an unhappy frown even as Scholar continued, not oblivious just not insulted since it was true, "At your age the least you can do is put your intellect to good use instead of hoping and praying luck will drag you through life unscathed." She crossed her arms as she stared him down, not intimidated by him in the slightest, "And unless this never occurred to you, since the two of you share a bond...I assume she's your mate."

Wrapping his arms possessively around her middle since he'd just got through discussing that fact with her, "She is."

A blush quickly rose on her pale skin, "And the two of you have..." She grimaced, as uptight as he was apparently about that kind of talk but he got the point.

The Doctor blushed just as badly and glared, "Get to the point!"

Rose giggled suddenly, not at all embarrassed, "That's funny, coming from you...get to the point." Another giggle as she leaned against his chest, "Like you're not known for your rambling."

Scholar frowned suddenly at Rose, "Why would I want to be ginger?" Rose laughed and snuggled more firmly against the Doctor. He gave her a sour look while Scholar sighed and shook her head, "Never mind. The point, dear Doctor, is that the two of you are a matched set. She is vulnerable through you. If someone attacked your mind, a species strong enough that even you can't defend from, you leave her open for that same attack. Through you."

He firmed his chin. He may not be as telepathically strong as Scholar but he could easily hold his own against telepathic hostility, "My shielding couldn't be stronger. No one gets into my head without permission."

"Through her?"

He opened his mouth to retort, then froze. He blinked twice before his eyes widened and arms reflexively tightened around Rose's middle. He wanted his mind saturated with Rose and had left their mental bond wide open. If someone were to mentally attack Rose, getting to him would be so easy through their connection. Reluctantly he admitted, "Alright, I didn't think of that."

Scholar gave a mock gasp, "You didn't think ahead of time? Perish the thought." Rose snorted.

Frowning dangerously at Scholar since he didn't like being made fun of in front of Rose, "Stop it." She just shrugged a bit and leaned against the console. He gave Rose a nuzzle, "Looks like we're parked for a few days while I teach you basic mental blocking. Telepathy isn't terribly common but can't take any chances."

Scholar gave a tortured sigh, "Which means I am as well, then." The Doctor was already puffing himself up for a shouting match but Rose easily turned his focus back to her by whispering softly in his ear. Too soft to be heard by the Timelady, whatever it was had his attention lightening quick and he hummed softly in happy approval. Scholar's face contorted, "You're still doing that? Bloody hell..."

Both turned to look at her, Rose frowning, "Wha'?" Scholar just made a few gestures, unable to actually ask while Rose's frown deepened, "You mean that humming thing, cause I asked about that and-..."

The Doctor firmly put a hand over Rose's mouth, his face scarlet and glaring ferociously at his sister. Voice carefully contained but still quivering, "Not. One. Word."

Rolling her eyes and turning on her heels, "I'll be in my room."

His voice called after her, suspiciously hopeful and yet not, "I could drop you off somewhere." Rose didn't feel too guilty the relief she felt bubbling inside herself that soon she'd have her Doctor all to herself. She'd worried he'd make a companion out of her. Not that she disliked the Timelady, she was just being possessive.

The brunette glanced over her shoulder but chose not to comment on his still embarrassed state, "Doctor, you have to have the shielding tested by someone not bonded to her. Who better, but someone you can trust?" She glanced at Rose and winked, seemingly knowing what she was feeling. She made it two steps before pausing and looking over her shoulder again, "If you don't tell her by the time I'm gone, Theta forever you will be." And she was gone.

Rose frowned after a moment, glancing at her mate out of the corner of her eye before shaking off his grip, "Theta? Her room?"

He closed his eyes and shrugged, deciding to address the latter question, "Two levels down at the very end of the corridor...she likes being alone." He suddenly shifted gears and his blush vanished, grinning, "Before she vanished from Gallifrey she traveled with me for about a month, teaching me to fly TARDIS. My poor ship grew into a battle ground at times, neither of us wanting to budge even if something she was telling me was right."

"Is that normal?"

His grin turned into a soft smile, pulling her back against him and resting his chin on her shoulder, "Not really, no. Well, the fighting was but not only two Timelords traveling. I didn't pass my piloting tests, so I was going to be stuck in research." He snorted, "Couldn't stand for it. So I...uh, borrowed a decommissioned TARDIS and Scholar caught up with me before the High Council did. Begged her not to turn me in and she decided to teach me all the tricks she'd learned...she never said but I'm pretty sure she called in a favor or two to keep my status as a Timelord." He smirked, "They never liked me after that."

Nodding and leaning back against him, "So, you and her were good friends then?"

Kissing a bare patch of skin at her neck before digging into her pocket for his screwdriver. She wiggled away from him before pulling it out of her back pocket and handing it over. He immediately sliced through the band on his wrist and when Rose imperiously held out her own wrist he obliged. She kissed his nose and with an impish smile pocketed both bands.

He just grinned and pulled her back into his arms, "She's my sister so, yeah...well, by human standards she's a half sister since we have different mothers but...things like that weren't important to my people." He frowned a bit, "Although now she's Shadow as well...wonder how much of her is left..." Rose spun around and cupped his face, knowing how much having just one member of his family alive meant. Even if she was different. Even if she might soon walk out of his life forever, he'd still know she was out there somewhere. Some when. Kissing him gently on the lips, relieved when he didn't shift away but pulled her closer and breathed her name, "...Rose..." She nuzzled his cheek and took his hand, not saying a word as she led him to their quarters. She didn't have to.

***

Scholar was settled back on the grating, staring up at the ceiling and watching the stars in the sky. It was a favorite hobby of her's once. She frowned to herself for a moment. Was it still her favorite? She sighed, realizing she honestly didn't know. She'd spent so much time being a non-responsive pet for that auction she honestly didn't know herself anymore. It really had been her intent to stay there. Neither side of her was interested in life. But then her little brother popped into existence in front of her and suddenly she realized Gallifrey wasn't completely gone. It lived in her and it lived in him. And apparently he'd been busy if his new mate was any indication. Engaging girl this Rose. She was special, but Scholar wasn't sure why. And she did love a good intrigue.

But there was something else bothering her but she couldn't quite place it yet. It provoked curiosity, an emotion foreign to her after so long but she yearned to investigate. So she'd come to the protected observation deck of the TARDIS to think. Eight centuries and the observatory hadn't changed a bit, "Oh, I love this room. I came here all the time when Jack traveled with us."

Tilting her head back to look at an upside down Rose, "Jack?"

She nodded and crossed to the Gallifreyan, sitting down next to her. The Doctor had started her with some basic techniques before shooing her to make nice with his sister while he settled up a few repairs. She hadn't felt it had gone so well. She wasn't all that good at it, in her opinion. She could do the sending thoughts part just fine but that seemed to be the extent of it. Her Doctor had reassured her that for a nontelepathic species like humans typically were, she was far more excelled than he could ever hope for. But she'd exhausted herself with their practice so here she was, making nice, "Yeah...Captain Jack Harkness...he was a friend, a really great one...like a brother almost." She frowned, "A really randy brother who flirted with anything with a pulse." She pursed her lips and thought to herself, "Could never figure out which of us, me or Doctor, he wanted to jump more..."

Scholar tipped her head back and barked a laugh, "Oh, Rassilon. Theta-damn...Doctor must have been mortified."

Giggling, "He was, always complaining 'bout it...'_Stop it_'...'_Can you do your flirting somewhere else_'...that was back when he had a Northern accent, though."

Blinking, "Northern?"

"Yeah..." Rolling her eyes, "Because apparently lots of planets have a north." She sighed before a grin tugged at her lip, "He was all big ears and blue eyes, less chatter and more snark. Both of 'em like bananas though. Then he regenerated...scared the hell out of me, let me tell ya." Rose frowned suddenly, "Why do you call him that? Theta?"

Grinning evilly, "It's his nickname from schooling. He's always hated it but he just ignored it and at the time it suited him a little."

Rose gaped sarcastically, "Doctor? My Doctor has a proper name?"

She looked back up at the ceiling, "We're all born with proper names as I'm sure you know." Rose grinned since she knew, "Some of us became Timelords and those that did chose a new name, a title if you will, so that words would have no sway over us. We leave our past quite literally behind us to traverse the stars...it wouldn't really make sense to a human..."

Rose nodded silently, easily accepting that some things were beyond her grasp, at least for now. She knew his name and that he'd chosen Doctor later but he hadn't said why. She nibbled on her lip for a minute before tentatively asking, "The TARDIS is alive, right?"

Not even glancing at the girl this time, "You already know the answer to that."

"Alright, yeah, you're right. But I really want to know where she gets her knowledge from. Is she like a ginormous computer or does it come from the Doctor?" The Doctor always avoided the issue, always distracting her with adventures or exaggerated stories and it occurred to her talking about TARDIS might hit too raw a nerve about the war or Gallifrey so she'd stopped asking.

Scholar blinked and thought to herself for a bit before replying, "She's no computer, that much I can tell you. She's sentient, you've seen that for yourself...but it is the Doctor that gives her awareness. Her knowledge isn't really what you perceive. It's not like a book, flipping open the pages and reading information...it's laws. Experiences. Reality. It's the Doctor and the Time Vortex and the Eye of Harmony all wrapped up in one confusing mess-..."

"Wait, what's the Eye of Harmony?"

Turning onto her side to look Rose over, "He really doesn't explain things to you, does he?"

Rose shrugging with a sigh, "He tells me what I need to know." Grinning weakly, "Or what I'll understand."

Frowning and sitting up, "No, he really doesn't. You're his mate, his choice, his match. You have every right to be as informed of his..." She shook her head sharply before huffing and scooting closer, "Alright, I'm going to lightly touch your temples and if I'm gentle enough, I should be feeding you exactly what you need to know."

Leaning back warily, "And if you're not?"

Smirking, "You'll get a bit more than I want you to but it won't damage you, in either case. Not to worry, I'm an expert when it comes to telepathic manipulation." Gesturing, "Now come on, you're supposed to be making nice with me." Rose pouted, realizing her blocking techniques weren't nearly good enough. She couldn't even feel the Timelady in her head. Scholar grinned, "Actually, your shield isn't bad for a beginner. And you have to remember, I've been at the telepathy game for a long time."

She took in a breath but straightened her spine and met Scholar's eyes. The Gallifreyan smiled just a little in reassurance, carefully touching each temple before jerking away a split second later. Rose blinked, feeling the world settle after a moment of dizziness. She frowned to herself before looking back to Scholar who had her eyes closed and was frowning, "So the Eye of Harmony, which was a blackhole created and buried on Gallifrey powered the TARDIS. All TARDISes really. But now that it's gone, the only difference is that the TARDIS feeds directly on the rift's temporal energies on Earth instead of the Eye. The TARDIS travels through the Time Vortex and since time isn't so much as a watch reading as life itself it has it's own sentience. The TARDIS is imprinted to the Doctor, so all of his morals and experiences and knowledge are locked away with it. And since the TARDIS is so old he's a bit unstable after regeneration because of it." Blinking, "Bout right?"

Scholar slowly opened her eyes, expression grim, "Not horribly inaccurate but we have a more pressing matter. Tell me...how long have your emotions been off, would you say?"

***

With a small cry of victory the Doctor popped out of the grating, holding a fused circuit and a large grin, "Gotcha!" This small little piece of plastic and wire had been his arch nemesis for nearly three weeks. He'd noticed TARDIS was a little sluggish going into the past and had started searching for a cause during their down time.

Jumping to the console, he flipped a few switches and felt very satisfied to see everything apparently back in working order. Like an exuberant teenage he pumped his fist in victory and tossed the circuit over his shoulder. A loving form pressed against his back, arms wrapping around his waist and he grinned. This was more than welcome, hugs and kisses for the conquering hero. Turning to give his mate a kiss, he gave a pained yelp as firm hands immediately moved to his vulnerable temples.

Lightening quick, his own hands wrapped around Scholar's wrists to try to pry her off him, no doubt breaking something in the process considering he wasn't being gentle about it, "What the hell-..."

Why would she do this? His own sister turning against him? The shadow demon, just had to be. It probably absorbed Scholar's memories when it had highjacked her body and he'd stupidly let it into the TARDIS and left it unsupervised near Rose. What was he thinking??

She just grit her teeth, ignoring the pain, and methodically forced her way through his mental barriers. He gasped as they failed all too easily, his consciousness suddenly swamped with waves of his repressed emotions he now had no possibility of controlling. No longer trying to push her away, he clung to her, "_You've pushed this aside too long. You've no choice. The pain must be dealt with or you'll kill her_." The Doctor froze, staring at Scholar as she spoke to him in Gallifreyan as if scolding a small child. Well, he was younger than her by more than two hundred years but still, "_She's human, she doesn't have the mental capabilities to filter your emotions like a Gallifreyan mate. All that you're doing is foisting your negative emotions onto her. That's why her moods are so erratic...and it will only grow worse with time._"

He wasn't even conscious of his slip into his native language. Just that Scholar had been speaking to him in it and he responded in kind. Hissing at her angrily, "_You touched her mind? Of all the-_..."

Shaking him a bit, just enough to shut him up, "_You've been forcing Rose to deal with your emotions, unconsciously. Search the bond._"

He did as she instructed, reaching out with his mind to trace the bond and came to the horrifying conclusion that she was right. He'd left himself completely open to her complex array of emotions and as a consequence, Rose was being bombarded with all of his. All of the negatives that he'd been pushing back for years since the war and even before it were being leaked over to Rose. As a human with no true telepathic skills and as a relative youth compared to him, she had no way to deal with them since they weren't her own. He couldn't do this. He'd seen far too much to ever be able to cope because Timelords simply did not dwell on their emotions.

His eyes locked on her own. She wasn't betraying him, she was trying to help him, "_You can handle them_."

In desperation his mind reached out to Scholar's, knowing she could filter his emotions. Knowing she had the experience to do it and mentally recoiling from Shadow who was too different for his consciousness to latch onto. They could probably speak to one another, mind to mind, but filtering his emotions would take truly intimate contact which was no longer possible.

She'd known from the start he'd react that way to Shadow. Her eyes held only regret as she gently stroked his temples with her thumbs in a soothing manner, "_I'm sorry...Rose can't cope and I can't help you...there's no other way_..."

He trembled and tried shaking his head, looking for all the world like a small child. Just because he didn't dwell on his feelings doesn't mean he didn't have them. Years of anger and self loathing and loneliness, not to mention the pain of the part he played in the war...in the destruction of his people, "_I'm scared...so scared...no, no, no, please_..." He knew she could force him. Knew that his own telepathy paled compared to her own, only partly because of her age.

But Scholar retreated further, the sea of emotions calming around him. She knew it was a frightening and daunting undertaking for him and one she wouldn't completely force on him. Gallifrey was gone. There were no more Timelords left and the TARDIS was a very old ship, no longer having the filtering capability of younger models that had existed, "_Choose. I can leave matters as they are...and within a few years Rose will either go insane or die and it will be entirely your fault...or..._"

He gasped and trembled, silently searching her eyes for any sign of deception, very much aware that Rose was still holding him tightly. If anything, her hold had gotten stronger, a silent trail of tears running down her face. She could feel his fear even if she couldn't understand the conversation between Scholar and her Doctor.

What he'd initially mistaken for a hug was actually Rose showing him unflagging support. She was there for him, for whatever he chose. He sagged into her, knowing he'd do anything to protect her...even from himself. But these emotional barriers he'd forged over the years were strong and solid. To deal with his emotions they'd have to come down. But he couldn't do it alone. Scholar was the only one who could. Whispering softly, so much so that it was barely heard, "...do it..." He screamed, head jerking back as his emotional barriers collapsed.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Rose gently pet the Doctor's temple, watching over him as he slept. She was stretched out next to him, taking note of his breathing and any worry lines or frowns, soothing him when he started to thrash with the beginnings of nightmares and just generally holding him protectively to her. The Doctor had screamed for God only knows how long and after what felt like an eternity to Rose he'd collapsed into her arms in unconsciousness, Scholar sending him there with a slight touch to the temple and a few choice Gallifreyan curses to herself.

Rose was actually rather grateful for his respite, she finding it a rather kind gesture on the Timelady's part. Her inner musing were cut short, she glancing up as a familiar figure lightly knocked before entering with a small bowl of fruit. Rose blinked and stared in amazement to see the bowl actually hovering slightly above her hand. Scholar froze with a frown, "What?"

Shaking her head a little to kick start her brain, "The bowl's floating."

Scholar glanced down before smiling almost sheepishly, firmly grasping it, "Sorry, that was rude. My shadow side is used to using her mind." Rose's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, "No body. I have to rely on telekinesis to get what I want." Understanding dawned on her, "Thought you might be a bit hungry." Rose just shrugged a little without interest but Scholar was persistent, taking another step closer and trying a different tactic, "I wouldn't be a very good aunt if I didn't insist."

Her eyes slowly widened, placing a hand on her flat belly, "I'm-...really?"

A slow smile spread across Scholar's face, realizing Rose didn't know, "Yes. Two weeks or so I should think."

Blinking slowly, "How d'ya know that?"

Grinning impishly, "I can hear the heartbeat. It takes about that long before-..."

"Wait a sec, you...you're all the way over there. How can you hear 'em from clear across??"

Playing with the bowl in her hands, "I'm not just Scholar, Rose. I'm...well, Shadow. She doesn't hear things like you do. She feels sound and..." Shrugging, "Sorry, can't explain it with human words." Sighing a little petulantly, "I just can, alright?"

Rose rolled her eyes, seeing a hint of the Doctor's childishness under all of her calm bravado, "Sorry I asked." She looked back down at her flat belly and slowly pressed a hand there. Didn't really feel all that different. Maybe just a little more firm and the teeniest, tiniest beginnings of a swell but nothing to really give it away. A tiny little Timelord growing inside of her. And that thought immediately shifted to another, her feelings spiking of fear. Her lower lip trembled, "So long as they live..."

Scholar frowned for a fraction of a second before understanding flashed in her eyes, "Ah, yes..." Talking to herself more than Rose, "And him being half it would make sense...hmm.." Rose blinked in surprise, catching that half murmur. Half what? Scholar pursed her lips a bit and thought to herself before smirking and snapping her fingers, "Easy. TARDIS."

Rose frowned, distracted, "Wha?"

Smiling, sitting down next to Rose and putting the bowl on the bedding, still looking at the fingers that she had snapped with a slightly distracted expression, "TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimension In Space. This is more than just a ship, it's a time manipulator." She twirled her fingers around one another, creating the image of a swirling funnel, "The center column feeds time around it so some of that energy is bound to bleed out a bit. Just sit next to the main console for about half an hour every day during your first trimester and that should do the trick. DNA is easily manipulated during the early stages of fetal development. Being that close to the source of time travel should trigger their Timelord genes to switch on...it'll give them the best chance for survival. Actually, even if you didn't Timelord genes are still mostly dominant so I'm not sure why the lump there is being so paranoid about it but, anyway..."

Rose let out a small squeal and snuggled against the Doctor's side, feeling nothing but excitement and contentment. Reaching over, she popped a grape in her mouth, "How're your wrists?"

Scholar shrugged and moved to the orange grass. The Doctor's grip had been fierce enough to break both of them but a trip to the infirmary took care of that, "I'll live." A ghost of a smirk crossed her features as she moved her fingers through the short blades of grass in small patterns, "Shadow... can't believe I'm calling myself that...my healing is accelerated because of 'her' presence and I don't feel pain like I used to." Her eyes moved around the bedroom, feeling nostalgically sad at seeing something that looked so much like Gallifrey but wasn't, "I never realized how much I missed it."

Frowning, "Wha'?"

Smiling sadly, "Gallifrey. I'd almost forgotten."

Rose looked down at her lover, giving the Timelady a bit of privacy. He was still stiff as a board and that worried her. But even more than that, how was she supposed to help him when him dealing with emotions wasn't exactly his strong suit. He'd much rather avoid anything not strictly of a serious or funny nature. Although he'd gotten better about lust even if he still only responded in the TARDIS. But sticky ones like sadness and fear were both topics out of reach as well as fiercely warded off. Frowning to herself in concern, "He's gonna be alright, yeah?" She'd never seen him so tense. Usually when he slept, which was rare, he completely relaxed into a sprawl of limbs. Right now he was curled into a half ball and stiff as a rod.

Her green eyes moved over her brother before nodding slowly. Of it's own accord her hand reached out to whisper a few wild locks out of his face. She could still remember the small boy he'd been growing up. Actually, she could still see fragments of him in those ancient brown eyes of his and as different as she was then to who she was now, he'd always been her first loyalty, "You know that answer but I also know you humans like to hear reassurance. Yes. We like to repress our emotions but I think you'll both discover that's no longer an option. Over time he might have a few emotional outbursts but eventually...yes."

A worried look crossed Rose's face, "You mean like anger for no reason or somethin', right?"

"We-ell, there might be some actual outbursts like that but I was thinking of something else." Scholar thought to herself for a moment, carefully weighing factors in her mind before nodding to herself, "You can't allow him to repress his emotions like he does, storing them away for later."

Snorting, "Yeah, right. Fat lot of good that'll do me. He's the most stubborn man I've ever met."

Frowning slightly, "You'll just have to grow a backbone and be more stubborn."

Rose gaped at her for a minute, not actually believing something that rude had just been dropped in her lap. But if anything, unlike the Doctor, she seemed conscious of her rude tone and words and believed them. Rose sighed and tilted her head back, deciding not to address it. There really wasn't a point, was there, "You said you were gonna leave, yeah?" Scholar nodded silently to herself, "How'm I supposed to handle these...outbursts? Can't exactly force meself into his head like you did." Then she grimaced, "Wouldn't want to anyways..." Rose reluctantly shrugged to herself, "Guess we'll just have to talk it out like regular couples, eh?"

Scholar frowned to herself, knowing that would never happen. The Doctor would never talk his feelings out like that. And then there was Rose, who she felt deserved to be an equal to her mate. She blinked once before her eyes shifted to blue and a dark cloud swirled around her form. A dark cloud with brilliant golden eyes. Rose looked up at the shadowy creature in awe, a second before it connected in her mind. This was the shadow demon inhabiting the Timelady's body. The cloud reached towards Rose and the Londoner didn't even flinch as it caressed her face, instinctively knowing she had nothing to fear, "_She cares for him...and as a consequence so do I. A gift, freely given..._"

Rose didn't move. In fact, she was barely breathing for several tense moments before exhaling slowly. Her mind was awash with memories, even though they weren't her own. She saw herself as a small child, learning how to use her mind just like the Doctor did naturally. Reaching out to her mum with her telepathy as a small child. Learning to sense emotions from her neighbors and even contrloling thoughts to a certain degree. Months and months, then years of 'memories' flashed through her mind and then it faded. When she finally did open her eyes, Scholar's intense green ones were studying her, "Abrupt and to the point with not a bit of explanation...that's Shadow to a tee." She frowned for a moment to herself, "Actually, I retract that. I've enhanced your telepathy as much as a human can handle so that you can help him when I'm not around. That and...why would I do that??"

She could feel Scholar's apprehension, but it was mingled with curiosity and astonishment. And that was new. She hadn't been able to feel emotions from anyone except TARDIS and sometimes the Doctor when he was close enough. Frowning a bit, she reached out with her mind just like in her 'memories' and gave a tentative mental caress to the Doctor before skipping over to do the same to his sister. The older woman looked shocked but Rose just grinned, "I dunno...I think I don't mind a bit."

Scholar looked like she was about to say something, but then swiftly changed her mind. And Rose suddenly knew what to do. She focused her attention back on her mate, letting her instincts guide her as she carefully explored his mind. Feather light and careful, she smoothed out the jagged bits and cooled the hot places until walking through his mind was like walking in an air-conditioned room with no furniture. And not a bit of that would make sense if she even tried to explain it. She felt him begin to stir and quickly retreated, not hiding her newfound ability from him but wanting to watch him as he woke. Scholar rose, seeing him start to rouse himself, "I should go-..."

Rose quickly shook her head, "No. You being here means so much to him. Stay, at least until he sees you."

A frown crossed her face, "The last thing he will want is to see me...he'll probably hate me and rightfully so..."

Rose sighed, "And here I thought it was just the Doctor that was so melodramatic...of course he wants ta see ya! You're his family and he's been yearning forever for just one of ya to show you care 'bout him so don't let 'im down for once." Scholar raised an eyebrow and Rose modified her tone a bit. It hadn't been intentional but she'd picked all that up just by walking around in his head. She wondered if he'd ever give her access to his thoughts and feelings freely but decided it really didn't matter right now, "You did it to protect me and that's all he'll care 'bout. He'll never hate you for something like that. He'd hate you if you hadn't and something happened to me-..."

"...Rose?"

She smiled and firmed her attention on the confused alien slowly waking up in her bed. Kissing his temple and running her hand gently up and down his arm, "Yeah...I'm here..."

He blinked slowly several times, not trying to move his heavy limbs as he sought for her eyes. He found the gentle hazel looking him over lovingly and felt himself relax. For some reason he'd been scared she wouldn't be there. He couldn't explain it, really. Why would she fight so hard to be back at his side, just to leave him? Silly emotions. He swallowed and gave her a tiny smile, "Hello."

She gave him a brilliant smile in return and laughed a reply of delight, "Hello." It was always the way they greeted one another whenever one or the other was gone for even a moment, usually after some adventure or other. Giving Scholar a quick glance, "Your sis wanted to make sure you were alright."

His brown eyes moved to the left, seeing Scholar standing uncomfortably with an apprehensive expression on her face. And Rose felt the surge of joy from him just from knowing Scholar had stayed because she cared about him. Rose gently kissed his temple, closing her eyes for just a moment to hide the tears in her eyes. Her emotions were really just all over the place right now. Another tiny smile, his voice more than a little hoarse and Rose was quick to retrieve some water for him, "Thank you."

He sipped the cool liquid while Scholar snorted with a shake of her head, lightly teasing him, "I put you through hell and you thank me for it? Hmm...I think humans had a word for that. Masochistic, I believe."

He chuckled abruptly and almost snorted the water up his nose even as he glanced at her. She gave him a small nod and a smile before leaving the two of them alone. His eyes firmed back on Rose as she settled herself back at his side, resting her head on his shoulder. It was the strangest feeling, this moment. He wasn't sad. He wasn't lonely. Actually, he was feeling rather...content. He blinked in surprise to himself. There was so much negative he'd been blocking his contentment to just hold Rose in his arms had been buried, "Feel a bit better, yeah?"

He tilted his head back a bit and stared up at the ceiling, running his fingers absently through her hair. It was more to soothe himself than Rose, "Yes." Shaking his head, disgusted with himself and realized all of his emotions had gotten stronger. It was a little disconcerting, but it also felt fantastic, "I'm sorry..."

She frowned and lifted her head, "For what?"

Sighing wearily, "Nine hundred years old and I endanger you like that...I should have known better."

Brow furrowing, "Known what?"

He sighed softly but knew he owed her a better explanation to what was going on, "You've been feeling strange, haven't you? Dreams you can't remember...emotions suddenly flipping and flopping that have no business doing it."

Reluctantly nodding, not wanting to admit to it but sensing it was important, "Yeah..."

He sighed softly, sorrowfully, "It's my fault, Rose." Shaking his head slowly, brushing her cheek with his fingers, "And I'm so sorry."

Confused, "How could that be your fault? You can't be responsible for my dreams, you-..." She trailed off as he touched his temple and she suddenly got it, "Oh." Then she immediately switched to concerned, "You've been feeling that way?"

Staring off at that undefined point of his, "I'm always a..."

Stating flatly, "A mess."

He swallowed and slowly nodded. He couldn't say it. He just couldn't. Not even to Rose. Talking about his emotions was so far out of his comfort zone the words just got stuck, especially right now when they were so raw and new. He gave her a self depreciating smile, shifting gears, "Even if you wanted to break the bond you can't."

Her frown deepening even as she let him change topics. For now, she'd figure out how to get him talking later, "I know that and I don't care. I want the bond." She liked the idea of being so close to somebody and she loved the reality that it was with him. She felt a surge of his remorse along with a fresh slew of self loathing and bit back a gasp.

Running his thumb along her temple, not seemingly aware he was broadcasting his emotions so strongly, "Why would you want to be with me, Rose?" Her mouth opened to rebuke him, "I'm just a sad, lonely old man through and through."

Smiling sweetly, the answer simple, "Because you're my Doctor." He shook his head and she stopped him with a firm glance, "Nuh uh, my turn first. Then you can heap on the arguments if ya like." He knew better than to interrupt her when it was her turn. It was a system they'd worked out since he could natter on for hours if it struck his fancy. When she had something to say and had already started he had to sit back and take it and try his best not to interrupt no matter how tempting. He settled back and listened, "You know what I saw when I first met ya? I saw a sad, lonely, grumpy guy who put everyone else ahead of himself. You fought in a horrible war and it cost you everything but you didn't give in. You took a bit of time, as much as needed, and then off you flew to help more people."

She kissed his cheek, a clear indication that her thought was complete. Shaking his head, thinking about how selfish he'd been, "I spent more than three years on...on New Gallifrey before I was ready."

Nodding, easily accepting that he'd been drifting on his own for that long even if she didn't like it. No one should be alone for that long, "Like I said, as much as was needed, and then you were off." Frowning at him, knowing all about his guilt complex, "And you're allowed to grieve so don't start thinking you were being selfish or somethin' stupid like that."

He glanced down and mumbled, "I was hoping to get killed more than anything."

Giving him a sad smile this time, "I know." His eyes met her's, "And I don't need to read your mind to know that. But I also know you won't go down without a fight. All up until that living plastic nonsense, yeah?" He glanced away. She knew him well enough to know he'd basically thrown in the towel in that fight, "You were gonna let them kill ya, weren't ya? I had to save ya or it was gonna end there, yeah?" He was studying the sheets as he ever so slightly nodded. It wasn't the only time in all honesty. He would have died in those tunnels if Donna hadn't reminded him of her presence because he'd had no intention of regenerating. After he'd lost Rose he was ready for the end, "What I thought. For once you needed saving and you were hoping I would, I could." Leaning up to kiss his jaw, "You were hopin' I'd be on the other end of that cat flap."

"You were brilliant Rose, as soon as we met. Everything I want and need. I'm just..."

He sighed and closed his eyes, weary, "You're the brilliant one." His eyes shot back open and she gave him a reassuring smile, "You're not some God or something so it's okay if you get tired or need a break or whatever... doesn't make you less fantastic than what you are. Makes you mortal. You get hurt and angry and lonely and fall in love and all of those things are okay. You're allowed to get angry and fall in love. Everyone's lonely..." She grinned, "Though I'm not anymore."

He sat up, "You're not?"

Smiling brilliantly, "I've got you, course I'm not." He pulled her into a strong hug and she giggled against his chest. Whispering softly against his ear nervously, "Got something to tell ya."

Nuzzling her temple contentedly, "What's that?"

"Even less lonely now that we've got a family." He sighed softly, breathing the word 'family' without letting go of her. She wrapped her arms around his torso, holding him close and his eyes drifted shut as he listened to her gently breathing against his neck and her hearts thumping against him. His eyes shot open. Hearts?

She yelped a bit, startled as he jerked back to stare at her, "You're-...?"

She blinked before grinning when he almost reverently put a hand on her middle, "Up the duff, yeah."

Whispering, burying the worry of the uncertain future and basking in the moment, "I'm gonna be a dad."

He did that happy little hum again and she gave him a pointed look, "What's the hum mean?"

He cringed, "Rose-..."

"Nuh uh, not this time."

He promptly compressed his lips and shook his head rapidly. She was suddenly reminded of a small child who did not want to do as they were told and she half giggled to herself. There was a sigh before Scholar stuck her head inside. They both jerked around to stare at her in surprise since neither had known she'd stayed, "It means he's still acting like a small toddler that's not learned telepathy properly-..."

Talking loudly over her as his head swung around, eyes wild in panic, "What do you want?"

Shrugging, "You thoroughly embarrassed since you'll never tell her, coward." He sent her an evil look and she ignored him, turning her attention back to Rose, "Little Timelords between sixth months and three years-..."

"Shut it!"

"...start getting telepathic feelers so they can start projecting emotions to others." She wiggled her fingers a bit, ignoring the death stare he was now giving her. If only looks could kill, "Other telepaths will pick up on those feelings from those little feelers until the little one gets stronger."

Eyes darkening dangerously, "Don't you dare-..."

"Ones that can't project their emotions properly hum, giving voice to their happiness."

Growling angrily, flopping on his back with a huff, "Thank you."

Rose frowned, not really disturbed by the strange dynamic between sister and brother since her mum fought with Beth as much if not more. Not to mention if the Doctor wasn't grinning madly he was sulking about something and the novelty had long worn off, "So why's that embarrassing?"

Shrugging and as blunt as the Doctor, "It's socially awkward. Like a human adult sucking their thumb."

"Scholar!"

She promptly stuck her tongue out at his cry of outrage and retreated, leaving behind a mortified Timelord. His hands covered his red face, wishing the TARDIS would swallow him alive. Rose just rolled her eyes at the silly man and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Like she really cared if he hummed. To her it let her know he was really happy and she leaned in to nibble lightly on his ear. Within seconds he promptly forgot about his embarrassment and his sister and focused all of his attention on his mate.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Scholar looked the happy couple over carefully, still easily sifting through their emotional barriers but she was family so their minds just instinctively accepted her presence even if they couldn't handle Shadow. Doctor was much more stable and Rose's ability to block was greatly improved. It was time, "I was thinking of wandering through the 51st Century for a while."

The Doctor grinned, glancing at Rose, "Might be fun. Ooh, we could land in Jack's old era. Could take a look at closing down their time agency-..."

"Just me, Doctor." He gave Scholar a startled glance, "I think it's time Rose had you all to herself. Besides, I can't stay forever. I need to grab a life for myself."

His features looked morose for just an instant before he hid it, "Right! Any particular planet?"

She walked to him without hesitation, gently cupping the side of his face. He leaned into her palm, his expression pained, "You can't hide from me, little brother, so don't even try."

Stomping his foot a bit like a small child as his face fell, "You don't have to go."

Rose bit her bottom lip but said nothing. Scholar just smiled at him with wisdom and patted his cheek, "We all leave home sometime, doesn't mean we don't visit. And I will. But right now I think you should turn all your attention to your mate since you've been apart for so long." The Doctor glanced at Rose, looking guilty, "She understands why you want me here. So do I." She gave him a wicked grin and wagged a medium sized metallic tube in his face, "Besides, I have my own sonic screwdriver now, so I can call you as I please."

Pouting, "You'll visit?"

Nodding, "Often."

"Promise?"

Remembering a promise when he'd been six, holding out her hand with a crooked pinkie. He grinned and latched onto it with his own. A pinky swear. Unbreakable between the two of them and he knew that. An Earth tradition he'd picked up from his mother when he'd been little, "I promised you one day you'd fly a TARDIS and I promise this: I will see you many, many more times. Pinky swear."

Rose was gaping, "You know about pinky swears?"

The Doctor glanced at his converses furtively and Scholar at Rose, "I told you he'd been fascinated with humans for years. He picked up a lot of things when he'd been little." She gave a subtle wink to the Doctor while he flew around the console, sending them to the 51st Century, "Go ahead and send me somewhere...unique."

In no time they landed and the Doctor double checked to make sure they'd landed in the right spot before clicking his teeth, "Right. Turn of the 51st Century. Earth. London, England...well, it was once. Ooh, Rose, I wonder if they've a chip shop near here." Rose just rolled her eyes heavenward while giggling at him.

Turning a little, sensing that Scholar really needed to explore on her own, "You can take me there in my time afterward." He pouted at her playfully and she mussed up his hair, "Lots of vinegar and salt. Maybe some fish to go with it..." Sighing with a grin, "I'll even pay you cheapskate." He grinned at the promise.

Hugs and well wishings were exchanged and Scholar smiled at both of them as she slipped on a hip length black leather jacket with powder blue lining, "Borrowed this from the wardrobe, hope you don't mind." The Doctor just shrugged a bit, still holding Rose tightly. She held up a hand in silent farewell and stepped out of the TARDIS.

**One month later...**

Rose gave the Doctor a silent stare of doom, daring him to land them on the 'wrong' planet again. In the last two weeks they'd landed on a total of three destinations and all of them 'wrong' or an 'accident' and, 'why not explore while we're here'. One of them had been a world made of some sort of spongy, springy substance that reminded her of Styrofoam and was completely uninhabited. You couldn't get less adventure if you tried. In fact all three worlds seemed to be soft and safe and she was frankly sick of it. She'd pretty much figured out if he thought he'd get away with it he would have wrapped her up in a squishy layer of protection and chucked her gently into a padded room. He'd blamed the TARDIS for his earlier botched landings and the old ship had made her displeasure known, blowing a few circuits and burning his hand as the lies had just tumbled out.

The Doctor rubbed at the back of his neck and discretely fixed the coordinates so they would land on a planet not made of squishy, bouncy surfaces. He was well aware Rose was staring at his slightly hunched form, even as he was quick to flip an odd bit here and there as they flew. He was also aware that Rose had figured out enough of the piloting aspect of TARDIS that she would give him hell if he flew off course. He'd been dreading this, he really had. He'd never been around a pregnant person but he'd heard stories of hormone driven females and now he was starting to understand what all the fuss was about. He'd faced down Daleks and devils and everything else but Hormone-Crazy-Rose was one scary woman. Not quite as scary as Jackie but pretty damn close.

Then there were his own reactions that he was trying desperately to contain but instinct was starting to take over. Timelords didn't carry children, they loomed them, and with good reason. With his mate impaired, in this instance pregnant, the instinct to nest and squirrel her away into a safe little environment so he could protect her was starting to become distracting. Not to mention he wasn't so sure if he could really trust himself if she were around other people. From what he remembered of Gallifreyan history, which admittedly wasn't much since the subject had never really interested him, back in their day the males could get down right barbaric if they perceived a threat.

They landed with a small lurch and the Doctor broke out his mad grin, hiding his worry and turning to flash pearly whites at Rose before walking confidently for the doors. No tricks this time. A proper planet to explore and his panic to turn them right around was only mildly distracting, but he was resisting. He opened it with pride and peered out before stopping short to gape. He had not been expecting to see an endless sea of red trees and purple vines and nothing remotely civilized. He was expecting domed glass buildings and a gigantic shopping center encompassing two worlds. With a grumble and a short swear he stormed back over to the time circuits and peered down, trying to figure out where and when they where. Rose looked out the doors with a raised eyebrow and snorted to herself, "Next time I'm bloody driving."

He jumped up and down and kicked the console, the time ship groaning at him and sending a spike of anger his way telepathically. He was absolutely certain the TARDIS was just trying to make him look bad in front of Rose and he absolutely hated looked like a complete berk in front of her. He was still the tiniest bit certain she'd chuck him by the wayside if he proved too incompetent, "I promise, Rose, I set this right! Double promise. Right here, it says Talken. Right planet. Right time. TARDIS is just peeved at me or something. She's trying to get back at me for not giving her maintenance last week."

He crossed his arms in a sulk and Rose gave him a soft smile, closing the doors behind her and walking up the ramp to his side. She didn't get that vibe that said 'lie' so she knew he was telling the truth. She wiggled her way into his arms and wrapping him up in a cuddle, leaning against his shoulder before kissing his chin, "I believe ya, Doctor." He sighed and squeezed her, tilting his head so their temples touched and shivering slightly as her presence in his mind intensified, "So, where are we really?"

He shrugged a little, still sounding sour even if he was no longer tense, "Dunno." She blinked up at him in surprise and he shrugged again while lifting his head, feeling her reaction, "I know the galaxy and the system but the planet's not charted, not even by us."

Speaking slowly, "Soo...no one's ever been here." He shrugged again, "We could be like explorers on a brand new world."

She squealed excitedly and started for the door, halted by him firmly holding her hand, "Rose, I don't know anything about this planet. It could be-..."

Correcting him, "As dangerous as any other adventure we've been on."

Tugging with agitation at his ear, "But there could be insects and things-..."

Sighing at him, irritated since he'd only been getting worse and worse about her even leaving the bedroom, let alone the ship, "Doctor, that's always possible."

"You might get sick."

Rolling her eyes, "Only in the mornings, you know that."

Glaring, "Not that kind of sick!" She silently raised an eyebrow, daring him without words to yell at her again. Mentally he backtracked. Not only was he not going to win the argument by yelling he might in fact land himself in a whole lot of trouble with Rose. Actually, no, he definitely would if he didn't change tactics. He swallowed his pride and softened his voice, looking pensive, "We've never been on an adventure with..."

He gestured slightly to her stomach and she narrowed her eyes, her mood swiftly changing to dangerously annoyed. She could already see him using this as a convenient excuse for the rest of her pregnancy. And what of after? Was he expecting her to stick to the TARDIS with the kids while he went trotting off on adventures? Like hell, "Doctor, you're not gonna lock me away in TARDIS when I'm barely even showing and other than worry you've got no good reason for it."

Whining and stomping his foot petulantly, "You're pregnant, Rose."

Throwing his whining tone back at him, "I know." She nearly snorted at him that it would be impossible for her not to know. She was having daily bouts of morning sickness but she'd already been expecting that. She hadn't been expecting that her need for sleep had almost doubled and her hunger had quadrupled. Nope, she was certain that had not been mentioned. Not to mention the dizzy spells that had caught her by surprise. He scowled at her and she met him head on, "Doctor, you promised me adventure and running for our lives and you'd better deliver."

Crossing his arms, "Or what?"

Crossing her own arms, "Or we can take that trip to me mum right now and you can explain to her Timelord birds and bees."

His face blanched white at the prospect of actively seeking out Jackie although his head tilted in confusion, running fingers through his hair, "Timelord what?"

She grinned since she sometimes forgot a lot of references were just lost on him, "You and me and sex. You can tell her all about getting me pregnant."

His eyes widened and he rapidly shook his head even as a hot blush rose on his cheeks, "N-no, Rose. N-n-no need to, uh, make t-threats. Uh, well...right, let's g-go explo-...explore then, uh, shall we?" She just kept on grinning and nodded, following him as he reluctantly grabbed his coat and stepped out the TARDIS doors with her following him. Within a few paces they were holding hands, Rose already relaxing as she looked around at the beauty of the planet.

The sky was crystal clear and as blue as some of the best days on Earth. The forest was thick and red with a canopy of leaves and chattering animals jumping from branch to branch. The forest floor was lush and firm with red shrubs, long purple and gold flowers, and tall yellow grasses and Rose was quick to notice that the Doctor still looked nervous. There didn't even seem to be any mud, almost like the garden of Eden. _It'll be fine, Doctor. It's beautiful here_.

He nodded absently. _Yeah, but you know there's one thing about beauty you gotta be wary of._

Rose frowned. _What's that?_

He froze and pulled her in close to his side, not replying for several moments. She sighed softly and leaned her head against the top of his arm, not even noticing how tense he was. And then he replied and his ominous tone caught her attention seconds later. _She's never far from the beast_. Rose grinned at the Disney reference and was about to giggle when she caught the frightened look on the Doctor's face and the way his face was tilted up, eyes locked on something in front and above them. Feeling apprehension bloom, Rose turned to look in front of her and blinked as she noticed a pair of paws. Large ones. Encased in white fur, with talons that had to be at least a foot long, the paws were attached to well muscled legs that were as long as she and he were tall before attaching to a furry torso of rippling muscle that towered above them. Swallowing thickly, her eyes shifted up further to see a quietly growling creature looming above them, red eyes flashing and jowls salivating thickly. It displayed two long fangs as it's lips curled back.

_Doctor?_

_I know._

Rose trembled and her grip on his hand tightened. _What is that thing?_

_No idea._

_Think it's friendly?_

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. _Kinda doubt it._

Swallowing thickly. _Run?_

His fingers interlaced with her's. _Run._


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

James O'Neill stared hard at the small garden area just outside of the compound. He wasn't an especially tall man but he was broad shouldered and built for the military. His dark blond hair was cropped short to his scalp, blue eyes taking in his surroundings. There weren't ranks anymore, this was near the end of the 50th Century after all, but that didn't mean the men and women still didn't look to him for the answers as senior officer and commander of the flight crew. He just didn't have any was the only problem.

The beginning stodginess of military discipline had slowly given way to a more relaxed feel. The civilians still wore their normal attire but those in the service that had been the crew started wearing few and few pieces of military issue. The only thing he still wore was the dark blue flight jacket, opened to display the gray tank top underneath.

He knew the drill easily of stocking supplies and living off the land but there was nothing in his training about acting as military leader for the crew, engineer for instantaneously required repairs to this rickety operation, and counselor to the families that had slowly grown here on this rock. Five years of creatures fast and hungry in this thick forest. Five years of bouts with famine and disease, except for one year when a flood had almost wiped them off the face of the planet.

Still, feast and famine they'd survived it all and he was desperate to keep track of every single one of his people. His eyes moved to the right as he noted movement. Tony and Daphnie Johnson had ventured outside, taking in what little time of Summer they had left before they were hit with the climate change. They'd been settlers, young and idealistic of settling down on a colony planet and starting a small farm and a family. They couldn't farm here but it hadn't stopped them from starting a family. Their two children, Alex and Alicia, were engaged in a game of tag and giggling.

At the moment he knew where every one of the 238 people within his care were, except one. He only spared them a moment's glance before looking back over his shoulder at the assigned sentry to the entrance, "Where's Dien?"

The soldier silently pointed to the tops of the trees and with a resigned sigh he slung his rifle over his shoulder and took the more scenic route, "Of course she is." He grumbled this, climbing over rocks and negotiating with branches until he'd achieved the right height. Now to get to the destination was the trick. It wasn't easy, certainly not when he was a good fifty feet above ground but he finally found purchase on a bolder right next to the tree she'd climbed up and was currently facing towards the mountain range in the far distance.

Dien Hart, a strange woman if ever he'd met one, but very beautiful in his opinion. She was rather a mystery, stranded here for however long she'd been here on this planet before they'd even showed up. But in the end she'd helped them survive. Helped them build this rickety fortress of protection and now whether she liked it or not she was one of them. She just seemed to forget that sometimes, spending hours up here in the trees and just staring silently at the sky. Her red hair was blowing lightly in the breeze, the short strands intermittently brushing her shoulders, "You couldn't have just answered the page, could you?"

She smiled at him winningly, her hazel eyes sparkling and purred, "But then I would have missed your company."

He rolled his eyes good naturedly, "What are you doing out here? You're supposed to be down-..."

"It's strange, isn't it?"

He sighed softly since berating her about her duties would do no good. She didn't care one wit about them, coming and going as she pleased. She wasn't military and there was really no point in trying to change her. Everyone else had given up after five years. They just made room and gladly accepting her expertise when she offered it, "What is?"

She pointed to the horizon where the barest traces of grey clouds were forming, "The weather's strange today."

Frowning slightly in confusion. Sure, it was a bit temperate compared to most days but not too out of the ordinary, "Is it?"

She cocked her head a little, "Yes. And can you hear it?"

He gave her a longer look before sighing again, "Hear what?"

She grinned that cunning grin of her's. The one that promised trouble and lightly flicked her slightly pointed right ear, "Exactly. It's quiet today. Thought I heard something strange earlier and now nothing. Why?"

James shrugged, "Maybe something out there scared the locals...so what?"

Raising an eyebrow, "Would have to be a pretty big something."

None of the team had really investigated far beyond the perimeter simply because it was too dangerous so there was no knowing just what sorts of creatures were really out there in the thick of it, "From my experience, there's always a bigger and badder predator in the world."

Nodding slowly to herself, "Indeed." She disappeared into the branches and a second later appeared on the ground. She gave him a wink and a sly grin before walking in quick strides back into the compound. James swore to himself, realizing he'd have to take the long way down but he paused for just a moment to look at the sky once more. Dien had an uncanny ability at spotting trouble and nothing she ever pointed out should be taken lightly. Okay, he could admit it was unusual to see any clouds during Summer but other than that it was a rather brilliant day. He shook his head, still not seeing anything wrong and slowly made his way back down.

***

The Doctor and Rose were running at a fast pace but not in the direction they wanted. The whatever-it-was had cut them off quick, forcing them into a sprint away from the TARDIS and it was not a good situation. They were holding hands as they tried to escape while not wanting to get separated, leaping over logs as one and dodging rocks in their path. But Rose was tiring and he knew it, and while she was in marvelous shape she was carrying a child and she was only human. And that worried him. Exercise was always good in keeping new mothers healthy but this would be putting a strain on her and he would never, ever forgive himself if she lost their child because he couldn't figure out a way to keep her safe.

_We gotta be smarter than that thing, right? Can't we scare it with fire or somethin'?_

He couldn't help but grin to himself. His Rose, always thinking. _Won't work. Even sonic the wood's too wet to light._

Grumbling lightly in her head. _Isn't that just typical. The one time I'm wishin' for a drought_... Even as they moved quickly through a dense patch of foliage they couldn't help giggle softly even if they were both scared out of their minds. As they'd run and dodged he'd been keeping track of their pace and they were slowing down. He could run faster, but Rose couldn't and now she was starting to lose ground. She was getting a bit winded and he still had no idea where they were going. He knew he was going to have to do something drastic.

The Doctor saw his chance at a fork in the proverbial road and silently sending an apology, shook her hand out of his and gave Rose a shove to the left, "Run." Rose spun around in shock but had no time to even question as he sent her a fiercely protective scowl and stood his ground, "RUN!" There wasn't time for debate. There wasn't time for wheedling. What he needed was for her for once in her life to obey him without question and he knew it was an impossible demand. She was his equal, not some dumb kid and not a blind follower.

So he did what he shouldn't, but what he knew was the only way. He sent her a mental push through their bond that would be impossible for her not to heed. She obeyed and sprinted away from him, to what direction she wasn't sure and she hated it. Why was she going? She didn't understand but she couldn't seem to stop herself. Tears were already gathering from the short distance away and the further away she moved, the more distressed she was feeling. _I'm here, Rose, just keep going_. His reassuring presence in her mind gave her the strength to keep going. For the baby. She was doing it for the baby.

The Doctor waited until the whatever-it-was burst into the clearing, heading straight for him. He took off at a run and it gave a bay of a growl, giving chase before pausing at where they'd separated. The Doctor spun around in shock, shaking his head and whispering to himself, "No, no, no." If it took off after Rose it would catch her for sure. It sniffed the ground, using it's nose and moving slightly in the direction Rose had run, "No-...Hey! You, whatever you are. Come on, this way!" It looked up at him and growled softly, displaying a double row of sharp teeth. Wow, those looked sharp. Looks like they could tear him–focus!

Thinking on his feet, the Doctor picked up a rock and chucked it at it's hind leg. Contact was made at it bayed at him with a high pitched wail of a tone before immediately taking off after him. With a grin, knowing it had caught his scent and not Rose's he took off running now that he'd successfully diverted it from his mate. Now to stay alive long enough for Rose to kill him, that was going to be the trick.

His coat flapped behind him as he pushed his body to the brink, going as fast as was inhumanly possible. Still not enough to lose it, he was still at a comfortable lead but he didn't dare slow down. If this thing could track him by scent, there was the smallest of chances it could double back to go after Rose if he did something too clever and lost it completely. So he stayed to course, making sure it was still following and going for distance.

***

"Dien." James caught her just before she could make her usual escape into the lower parts of the compound. During the day that always seemed to be her habit. She paused, his grip on her arm light and she could have easily broken the hold if she'd wanted to, "I'm not dismissing what you're saying...I just have no idea what you're saying."

She gave him a grin and turned to him fully, lightly caressing his chin with a finger in a playful gesture as she leaned her body into his. Always striving for full body contact with him. And only him. The crew tried hard not to watch curiously, many of them placing bets on how long it would be before the pair of them finally just gave in to their baser instincts, "You didn't hurt my feelings, you silly boy. I don't have the answers either." She squinted to herself, trying to explain, "Something just feels wrong, but I can't explain it. It's just a feeling."

"Sir, you might want to look at this."

James sighed at the interruption and Dien impishly kissed his cheek before leading him into the control room. She toyed with a lock of her hair, leaning back against the wall and winking at one of the techs sitting next to her. There were seven of them, each in control of a specific panel of monitor and switches and an imbedded keyboard in the center.

Giving a soft growl to himself, he walked the distance of the control room, peering down at one of more than 100 screens. They each had ties to the security cameras both inside and outside of the compound. The camera had activated when it detected movement and now both he and the technician blinked in surprise as a young woman with short blond hair ran quickly around the tree and crammed herself into the hollow of it, trying to hide herself safely within. She ducked her head down, tears silently flowing as she buried her face in her hands. She rocked in place, her hair obscuring her face and her shoulders shaking. He felt Dien come up to his back and look over his shoulder, purring softly as she leaned against his shoulder, "Aw...cute little thing."

James glanced down at his man, "Where is that?" The sound of fingers across the keyboard and a few seconds later the grid in the middle 3 Quadrant glowed brightly. Shaking his head to himself, "How'd you get way out here?"

"If I may..." Silently groaning to himself as Simon made his presence known. Definitely not one of his favorite people. Simon Conner, a tall, skinny man with almost no hair and the personality of a twig in James' opinion. A whiz of an engineer but still a paranoid twig, "We've had no indication of a crash landing so, maybe she's a spy."

Dien rolled her eyes, making a tisking noise and clicking her tongue. James fought not to smile since she'd made it known from the beginning she didn't care for Simon one bit, "Ri-ight, because there's just so much information here to steal."

Grey eyes flashing angrily at the interruption. He didn't see her as little more than a lab technician and a lazy one at that, always completing her work when it suited her and not always to his specifications. The shuttle that was going to get them off this cursed planet was his project, his design and he saw her as nothing more than a jeopardy to it, "The engine we're building is cutting edge-..."

Nodding, "Yeah, held together by rubber cement and chewing gum." There were a few sniggers and chuckles since it was well known they all had gotten very creative in making parts for this ship, Simon splotching red in anger, "I'm sure the corporate contractors will be knocking down your door for that one." She rolled her eyes at James, effectively dismissing Simon before venturing over to the grid and tapping it lightly, "We should go get her, it'll be dark soon." She focused on her internal clock for just a second, "Less than three hours."

James stiffened at that realization. No one should be out in this wilderness after sunset. In spite of the noise and the normal chatter in the forest during daylight, night is when the real predators came out to hunt, "Sir! Movement in Quadrant 2. Fast."

Everyone in the room crowded around the little screen as the image was rewound. Quadrant 2 was right next to the compound. And while nothing more than a series of ditches and ravines that fed to the mountain base it was still a bit too close for comfort and to their main water supply. Anything that ventured that close and was large enough to trip the sensors had to be taken care of quickly. They'd learned that lesson painfully their first year here. This was a kill or be killed planet.

A second later a blurred image of brown passed, followed by a longer blur of white, "What the hell was that??"

Dien's eyes widened, "Damn he's fast." Everyone looked at her but she ignored them, rewinding it again herself and slowing the playback down for their benefit. As soon as she detected brown she froze the image. It wasn't much to go on really. Just a flapping bit of blurred brown but the red converses were a dead giveaway. If not human then certainly humanoid. They all paused to look at one another even as she continued the feed forward, stopping it with the appearance of a blur of white fur. Her eyes widened to realize it was the front leg of a very tall creature and not one she was familiar with. Murmuring to herself, "...always something bigger and badder..."

***

The Doctor burst into a clearing, panting, and yelped as he dropped about fifteen feet. He grimaced as he caught himself, giving his right knee a good smack on the rocky surface in the process and scuffing up his hands. Absently he hopped and rubbed it, wincing to see the beginnings of a blood stain on his pants legs. His palms didn't feel any better and he glanced at the scraped surfaces. He didn't know what he'd done to his knee but he'd definitely injured himself. He looked around quickly, seeing that he'd fallen into a hidden ravine about twelve or so feet high and no more than a dozen wide. The ground was littered with rocks and small patches of water. There were vines guarding either side and tall trees further down. It looked like a path of twists and turns and he wasn't too sure but it appeared to run right into the base of the mountain up ahead. He winced as he took a step, pain shooting up his leg and forcing a gasped/grunt to escape. Now was not the time to get trapped down here. This was bad.

The ground shook as something very big landed not far behind him, a cloud of dust and debris kicked into the air. He heard the soft pants of the creature, as well as a very distinct growl and he didn't even glance back, running as fast as he could and pushing the pain of his knee to the back of his mind. He was limping, at the disadvantage now, but he was still moving fast enough to stay ahead of his pursuer.

It gave a triumphant bay, sensing that it's prey was weakened but he just grit his teeth and kept moving. _Doctor?_ Oh, Rassilon he couldn't talk to her now. Not now. He didn't respond, continuing to think at a dizzying pace and after several heartbeats her voice returned to him, worried and frightened. _Doctor??_ He couldn't escape like this and as much as he loved Rose, she was distracting him. Grinding his teeth and hating having to do it, he blocked her from his thoughts and focused on his reality. His sonic screwdriver was useless in this primitive setting and he didn't have the foresight to bring any kind of tranquilizing agent with him. He might be able to use something from the local plant life, except none of these species looked familiar and he could just as easily kill himself as the animal after him.

Looking around frantically, taking a leap for the vines and cursing when they broke easily under his weight and he was sent tumbling. He cried out in pain, damaging his knee further and scrambled quickly away as claws embedded in the ground only inches from where he'd moved. No, no, no, he wasn't ready to die now. Not now. He'd finally gotten Rose back. A regeneration now would be hell on her, especially since they were bonded and he hadn't prepared her for how it would feel on her side. Rolling back to his feet he sprinted off once more, forced to drag his now mostly useless right leg and barely steps ahead of his oncoming death.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

James gathered together a small search and rescue team comprised of his top triage staff and four of his most adept sentries. They were going into this fully armed, the medical staff carrying supplies while the guards carried weapons both in their hands and strapped to their person. He was going to have to make a tough choice. The girl had seemed fine, distressed but physically alright. Her companion was not going to be so lucky if that creature caught him. He didn't like the idea of possibly leaving her in the wilds after dusk but there wasn't time to get to both of them before then. Dien came out of the compound a few seconds later, slipping on an red scrap of well-loved leather that hung to her thighs, "Right, so you go after the girl and I'll go take care of big and ugly."

Several of the team looked at her with a startled expression while she just grinned, waiting for James to make his usual arguments. And he certainly didn't disappoint, "It's too-..."

"Dangerous? Remember me, fly boy? You lot take care of the sick, I'm the hunter around here." She shrugged and swaggered a bit as she walked up to him, "Besides, I really don't think her husband will be happy if something happens to her or the baby while we're off saving him." More startled looks but she just held up her hand, "Matching rings and...look don't even ask how I know, I just do. Go, get to her and get back before dusk."

Dr. Karen St. Clair adjusted the medical kit over her shoulder. She wasn't as familiar with Dien as some of her other patients but that didn't mean she didn't care, "What if you need help?"

Winking at James who knew her better than most, "I'll be fine." And right away he knew she was telling the truth. She wasn't being cocky, she was just that sure in her abilities.

He nodded grimly and handed out a hand pistol to her. She just laughed at him indulgently, not lifting a finger towards the weapon, "You might need it."

Shaking her head, "Never have, never will." Pivoting on her heels, she gave his rear a firm pat while she winked and with a click of her tongue she took off at a sprint for Quadrant 2. Within seconds she disappeared in the underbrush of the forest.

James sighed through his nose, holstered the pistol, and took off the safety off his laser rifle, "Alright, let's guard at four points. Shoot anything threatening but make sure you've got your target in sight. For all we know there could be more than two civilians and they're going to be frightened, people."

"Sir, shouldn't one of us follow her?"

After a moment he just shook his head. He'd seen her move. In the wilderness she seemed to be in her element and flew through the foliage like nothing he'd ever seen, "We'll never keep up." Turning his attention away from the sentry who had spoken, "Dr. St. Clair, keep your team single file and watch where you step, just because it's small out there doesn't mean it's not dangerous." They all nodded, well aware of the routine and proceeded with extreme caution.

***

Rose was trembling from head to toe, crouched into a ball in a tall rotting tree and trying frantically to reach out to the Doctor. She couldn't hear him. Couldn't feel him. It was like he was gone, like completely gone, and she just continued to shake her head in denial. He couldn't be dead, he just couldn't. Not her Doctor. He'd find a way. He always found a way. Regeneration sickness and he'd found a way. Locked in the past in France and her stuck with Mickey in the future and he'd fixed it. Trapped with the devil and about to hurl into a black hole and he'd saved the day. He couldn't be dead. Not here. Not like this. She had no idea how quickly she was breathing until she found she couldn't quite catch her breath.

She took in gasps of breath, trying to draw in enough oxygen into her starved cells and not quite able to manage it. She felt like she was suffocating in her own skin and looked around in a panic, clutching at her chest and looking around wildly. Strange alien plants stared back at her, nothing remotely comforting and suddenly she wished for her mum. She wanted Jackie's warm embrace and her too sweet tea and her annoying chatter because it was familiar and it was home. She felt so small all of a sudden, pulsing realization flowing through her veins that she could die all alone out here and no one would ever know. Her mum would never know, just be sad and assume she couldn't get back to her but that she was living a fantastic life with her Doctor and going on adventures for the remainder of her long life.

Except it wasn't true. She was going to die today. She was going to die and so was her Doctor and so was her baby. The last of the Timelords and one stupid little ape were going to die out here in the wilderness and she choked on a gasped sob as she realized this was all her own fault. She'd insisted on this adventure. TARDIS had picked the spot but she'd ignored the Doctor's worry and blackmailed him into venturing out. There was a sound reaching her ears but she didn't hear it, her vision flooded with random black spots as she choked out a croak of a word. Just one word before the world faded to black, "...Doctor..."

***

Dien took to the trees, finding it the easiest mode of travel compared to the less than safe terrain of the forest floor. It was more of a natural habit for her anyway and she jumped from branch to branch, the feat quite easy considering how close most of the trees were to one another. It was just a matter of balance and her's was spot on. She could hear the distant sounds of an animalistic roar and narrowed her eyes, moving faster. There was no mistaking that kind of a sound. It was a sound of an imminent kill.

She found them quickly, both man and creature down in a narrow ravine and she could easily see that the man was out of running room. His back was to the base of the mountain, panting in exhaustion, and she could see the plant life was too young to assist in his escape. Silently she slipped to the ground and moved with haste to their position, seeing the creature snapping it's teeth and trying to get a claw into it's prey. But the ravine was too narrow for it to move effectively and even cornered the man was not giving up, weaving and jumping out of the way, retreating under a root encased overhang that gave him the barest of cover. She had to respect his will to survive.

She watched him still for a moment before his eyes lit up with inspiration, smoothly pulling some kind of device out of his pocket and stepping up to the animal, pointing it at the creature's eyes. It screamed, suddenly blinded by the intense light and swung around backwards in pain. The scaled tail whipped around, the man having no room to duck as he was hit solidly in the chest and sent flying into the rocky surface behind him. With a soft groan he crumpled to the ground and lay very still. Dien winced in sympathy.

The beast was still howling, pitching it's head from side to side and scratching at it's face. She saw her opening and leapt in, the blade concealed in her hand slicing neatly through the artery at it's neck. It howled again, this time a defeatest sound as if recognizing it's death, body thrashing to fight. Dien neatly swung around the writhing body, sinking the blade to the hilt with deadly precision into it's spinal column and gave a sharp twist. It gave a last cry before crumpling to the ground, it's body twitching in the last throes of death before sinking into the soil with a forced exhale.

She studied the creature for a moment, not moving from her position until her hearing informed her this animal would not be getting up. Nodding to herself and retrieving her blade she moved to the crumpled, human appearing form and checked him over. The strong, double heart beat that reached her ears told her he would pull through just fine, and that he was definitely not human. She glanced around, becoming aware of just how close sunset seemed to be and frowned to herself. That wasn't right. Sunset should be two hours away. It shouldn't be this dark.

Whipping out the communicator she rarely kept on her person, "James."

There was a pause before he responded to her, "Are you alright? Where are you? We'll be right there."

Rolling her eyes at his overprotective nature, "Down boy, I'm just fine. I've got him safe and sound, how about you?"

He sighed over the communicator, "She had a panic attack but she seems alright. Doc has her sedated and stabilized. We're heading back now."

Nodding to herself, "Good...but pick up the pace. Something's really wrong."

There was another pause, before he spoke cautiously, "What is it?"

Frowning intensely as her instincts screamed something was coming. It was always hard to pinpoint them when they were like this but the only time they were like this was during the weather change, "I'm not sure, but I think Winter's coming."

"What??"

Growling softly, not having the time nor the inclination to go into details, "You heard me, _commander_, now move it!" She cut off the small device and pocketed it, deftly lifting the man over her shoulder and grunting softly. Skinny though he may be, right now he was a tall drink of dead weight. She closed her eyes for just a moment, gathering herself together and feeling her muscles coil in preparation. With a growl she bared her teeth and ran up the body of her own prey then leapt to the relative safety of the forest floor.

Glancing up at the trees, she knew she'd never maintain her balance while carrying him so she settled for starting a cautious jog along the ground and spanning out her senses for the slightest hint of danger. Her brow furrowed a little, slightly annoyed that his limp arm kept hitting the back of her legs but dismissing her annoyance since he couldn't exactly help it. She felt a sudden dip in the temperature, at least ten degrees and swore softly under her breath as her jog became a run. Glancing down, she noticed her coat was starting to change colors, slowly bleaching out to white. It was designed to adapt to the conditions as camouflage. She was right. The Winter Wall was coming and it was going to hit them fast.

Picking up the pace a little bit more, she tapped the communicator twice and a technician from the control room answered, "Control room-..."

"Get everyone inside right now, Winter's coming and I mean in ten minutes."

"Miss-..."

"Don't 'miss' me and don't ignore me. Get everyone inside or I'll kill you myself. Got it?" She snapped the little device off again with an irritated snort. They'd take readings and waste time and anyone outside could potentially freeze to death under the first assault of Winter in about five minutes.

"...Rose...Rose...run..."

Dien blinked in surprise that he was semi-conscious already before realizing he really wasn't there considering what he was mumbling. She just patted the back of his knee and kept moving, "It's alright, kid, we're running."

"...yeah...run from.......from scary.......Jackie..."

By the time she'd made it back to the edge of the perimeter, a light frost was on the ground and James was hustling everyone inside. By the looks of things his crew had made it back before she had by at least several minutes. He gave her a relieved head to toe glance and she just rolled her eyes at him, "I'm fine."

Giving her a disbelieving nod, "Right. And who was the one who said that while gushing blood from a 'flesh wound'?"

Rolling her eyes and following him quickly inside, "Yeah, yeah..." Grumbling to herself, "...like you don't know the Monty Python reference." He grinned to himself. Once they'd managed to establish themselves here, an inventory of their combined supplies left them with enough videos from all sorts of eras to keep them all entertained until the next millennia. And since Dien was completely ignorant of human cinema, most of the survivors had taken it upon themselves to educate her, "Is that everyone?"

James tapped the computer console, the instrument making a quick tally of everyone in the compound before displaying the results, "Yep, the good thing is the only ones outside were the Johnsons and us. That's 237 colony and military chips and three life forms without them." He gave Dien a longer glance, "You really should-..."

Pointing a finger at his nose, "I'm not getting chipped so save it and if you don't mind he's not exactly light as a feather."

Raising an eyebrow at her, "You want me to take him?"

Sniffing, she didn't even dignify his question with a response. James shook his head as he watched her go before hitting the release and the main doors slowly closed. With a thud the doors sealed themselves, locks clicking securely to keep them in. He crossed his arms, walking down the main corridor and turning right into the conference room. The rest of the flight crew were already present, "Sir, Winter's more than two days early-..."

He nodded slowly to himself, not looking up as he landed heavily in a chair. The supplies were stocked so that wasn't a worry. Thankfully Summer had lasted long enough to fully charge the solar cells, giving them plenty of energy for surviving Winter. No, the worry is that the climate net should have noticed the shift in the season and warned them about it. So either the system was faulty...or there was a saboteur here. And while he immediately threw suspicion at these two new guests he couldn't think of a good reason for it. But he also couldn't think why one of his own people would do this, either. Glancing up to see them standing still and waiting expectantly, "Smith, I want a discrete check done on all systems. Every single one from top to bottom. Daniels, you're going through everyone's access. I want names of anyone who probed through the weather system, even indirectly. Carrol, you and McCain are double checking behind them. Look for anything encrypted and especially any tampering with the weather system. Is everyone clear?" As a group they all nodded silently, expressions grim, "Dismissed."

Once they'd left silently he tapped his com-badge once. Surprisingly she actually answered, "What?"

He couldn't help but smile since it's how she always replied. She may not be military but she really acted like it sometimes, "I need a favor."

She sighed softly, "So what else is new...fine, what do you have?"

Expression grim, "A saboteur."


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The Doctor furrowed his eyebrows and moaned softly to himself. His chest felt like someone was sitting on it. Not really painful so much as very uncomfortable and disconcerting. He cautiously opened one eye just to be sure that wasn't the case and jumped to see his upper torso encased in some type of metal harness. Well, he tried to jump but there was no denying he wasn't moving without help. Shaking as his claustrophobic nature made an appearance, "Let me-..." Swallowing and trying again, his voice more panicked but stronger, "Let me out!"

"Easy there, kid." He turned his head towards the direction of the voice. A red haired woman was leaning casually back on a bed, rolling her eyes to herself while she fiddled with an electronic bracelet on her wrist, "Once the doc okays us we'll all get to leave."

Trying not to let his distress show, grounding out the command, "Get this thing off me."

Grinning at him without taking eyes off her work. She had a small kit in her lap, a small set of soldering tools fusing wires and circuits, "Can't. She'll never let you walk outta here with a broken sternum so just relax." She leaned over a bit to look at the computer readout on top of the machine, "You should be thankful you slept through the process of popping your knee back in place." She shuddered, "It sounded painful from way over here." Then shrugging casually, "Sides, you've got less than two minutes left so just take slow breaths and stop thinking about it." Trembling lightly, balling his hands into fists so it wouldn't show and closing his eyes, he tried not to think about it. But all he could do was think about it. He hated enclosed spaces, hated being trapped and helpless and dammit he could feel himself shaking from head to toe at this point. He needed something to do, something to say, he needed a distraction, "You know, I've never seen anyone quite as brave as you." His eyes popped open to stare at her, "I mean, I've seen selfless a time or two but what you did taking on that animal..." She shook her head and grinned before making a tisking noise, "Brave. Stupid, but brave."

Frowning at her, breezing right past the compliment and feeling gravely offended, "I am not now nor have I ever been stupid."

She snorted at him, "Really? Never?"

He nodded firmly, "Never. I'm brilliant." She cracked up laughing and he scowled at her, "I am! I'm the Doctor and you don't get more brilliant than me."

"The Doctor is it, well I'm Dien."

His voice hinting, "I'd shake hands if I could, Dien, since it's polite and proper."

Grinning evilly and ignoring him, "So, Doctor, brilliant Doctor, why would you at 6 foot whatever and 170 pounds of nothing, go up against something like that without even a knife?"

Looking offended, "Not everything should be solved with a gun."

Shrugging, "Some things can't be solved without them. And I did mention knife, not gun." She wrinkled her nose, "I don't do guns."

Tilting his head curiously, "Why?" It was a rare stance in all honesty and he was intrigued.

Her grin turning almost predatory, "Wastes time. Besides, if you're so brilliant what are you doing stuck on this mud-ball of a planet?"

He scowled at her and grumbled to himself, "Rose's idea..." His eyes widened and he nearly leapt up, only just prevented from doing so, "Rose!"

Her hand was lightly on his forehead before he'd even registered her touch, gently turning him to face the other direction so he could see Rose curled up on her side and sleeping peacefully, "Relax, kid, she's fine."

Ignoring the 'kid' comment since it was almost absurd for someone who couldn't be more than thirty to see him, a Timelord of some 900 years as a kid, focusing on his wife as he reopened their connection and nearly sobbing in relief to feel her gentle emotions surrounding him. She was alright. She wasn't in distress and her slumber at the moment was nightmare free, "She's pregnant, is she...are they-..."

Giving his temple a gentle pat, not realizing she'd opened herself just a fraction to his telepathic senses. He was startled to feel a bit of her animalistic nature but given no time to process it, "Doc knows it and they're all fine and dandy." There was a beeping sound and the machine covering his torso turned off. Speaking casually while grinning wickedly since it had been her clever plan to distract him the whole time, "And, you're done." She flicked a switch and the bone repair unit opened, allowing him to slide to the ground and move to Rose's bedside. Without even thinking he climbed into the bed and pulled her back against him, grinning and leaning in to inhale her scent as she unconsciously snuggled against him. Out of habit his fingers slipped through her hair, following the familiar pattern over and over again.

Dien smirked and sat back down on her bed and he gave her a grateful glance. He pulled in a slow breath, much more calm now that he was free and assured that Rose was fine, "Thank you."

She just shrugged silently at him and put away her tools, "Well, now, let's have a look-I didn't release you!"

The medical doctor looked positively scandalized as she stared at the Doctor who was ignoring her, choosing to focus on the precious girl in his arms. Dien rolled her eyes, diverting attention away from the Doctor as she lounged on the hospital bed, "Relax, St. Clair, he was done before I freed him from his metal prison."

Dr. St. Clair put her hands on her hips, brown eyes sparking of anger, "You are not a qualified medical person-..."

Dien jumped up and eyed the blond woman almost benignly. But there was no doubt in the less than benign stance that she meant business and she was not the type to back down from a fight, "I'm the only other alien here so I'd say I have more knowledge about his species than you do. His kind don't like small, confined areas and since he's a lot stronger than you think just be glad I didn't let him rip your precious med bay to shreds to get back to his...wife."

St. Clair turned to eye the Doctor almost dubiously. He stifled a snicker, keeping his features carefully schooled and let the good doctor draw her own conclusions about him. James sighed as he slowly walked into the medical wing, "Must you always do this, Dien?"

She shrugged and smiled coyly, "What can I say, pissing people off is just my gift." Pointing casually from one to the other, "James, that's the Doctor and his wife Rose. Doctor this is James O'Neill, the hottest commander in the Galaxy if I do say so myself." She purred the last happily to herself. James immediately sent her a glare and she just winked at him.

The Doctor found it really hard not to laugh, ducking his head down to Rose's shoulder, his own body shaking lightly in suppressed laughter. James glanced at Dr. St. Clair, "So, what do you think Karen?"

Stiffening, "I think I have a few more tests to run."

There was an evil glint to her eye, indicating the 'tests' were more than unnecessary and Dien just slowly crossed her arms, "Fine. Run tests. I won't stop you. But I will not be held responsible for your insanity since I suddenly feel the need...to sing." The medical doctor blinked at her a little dumbly. James moaned softly to himself since he already knew where this was going, "I'm good...but I don't have to be. I can sing off key and loud and..." Flicking the roof of her mouth with her tongue and grinning widely, "...boy bands." James shuddered.

The Doctor perked up since he was completely fascinated with Earth music, "Which ones?"

Relaxing back on the bed, "Oh, 20th Century, 21st Century Earth. I've got more than a dozen I can think of." Listing them loudly and obnoxiously, "Let's see, Backstreet Boys and N'Sync and the Five-..."

Holding up her hands, Karen more than desperate to get her out of the medical wing, "Fine. You're done. Just...just get her out of here."

Dien beamed and sprung from the bed, jumping happily on her feet, "Yeah!" She clapped excitedly like a school girl before suddenly serious, frowning at James and pointing to the Doctor in reference, "Be nice to him or I'll sing until you go batty, Commander."

James scowled at her antics, "Dien!"

She knew she'd pushed James' patience as far as it would go, "Bye." She blew James a kiss and disappeared out the door, laughing as she went. St. Clair growled in irritation, suddenly grateful she didn't have that woman as a patient very often and stormed back into his office. The door slammed shut a moment later and James slowly sat on a spare bed with a shake of his head.

The Doctor lifted his head, amusement now in check and unconsciously clutched Rose just a little closer to him. This was a person he didn't know but it was also a male and his instincts were going absolutely berserk right now, "Your name is Doctor?" He nodded silently, intently watching James' movements, "So, did you crash here or were you searching for us?"

He spotted the military posture right away. Grinning slowly, forcing himself to relax a bit and fell back on his standard story, "Nah, sorry, just wandered a bit off course is all. Get back on track rather easily I should think once I get back to the TARDIS."

"TARDIS. That's your ship?" James gave him a sympathetic wince, "She's not even damaged?"

Shaking his head, popping his 'p', "Nope."

He just blinked at the newcomer in amazement. Between the ion storms and the gravitational pull of the pulsar star in the area their ship hadn't stood a chance and the fact that they'd crashed here instead of being pulled into the sun was a stroke of shear luck. Now this strange being with wild hair and eyes was claiming to have landed here without damage and could easily just take off again, "Wow....I really wish that were possible."

The Doctor's grin slipped off slowly. It wasn't a threat and he knew it, "Why? What's not possible?"

Sighing slowly, "This planet isn't like any planet or moon I've ever been on and I've explored my fair share. There are three seasons here: Summer, Winter, and for lack of a better word, Monsoon." Gesturing outward though there were no actual windows in this ward. No indication if it were even day or night, "Usually they hit us on time but...anyway, you've arrived at the last day of Summer. Now we get six months of Winter and two months of Monsoon. Summer is the best time to move around. There are more predators but the plants are lush and the water is easy to get at. But it's the temperature that makes all the difference. Winter is the worst. Temperatures can go below 240° F and it can drop 100° in less than seven minutes. Monsoon's not quite so bad but if you're not careful you can drown all too easily. The ground gets soft, which is where all of those ravines come from."

The Doctor paled, glancing down at his mate. He could survive in temperatures up to -200° but not for very long. And Rose was human, she could never live through it. Not even close. And if it really did get that cold even he could freeze to death. He swallowed hard, realizing he was going to have to go out and retrieve the TARDIS, bring her back here and then take Rose. She was not going to like it, especially if she figured out his temperature limitations.

His brow furrowed and he scratched the back of his head, "Why would you want to stay here?"

James chuckled and shook his head, "We don't. We crashed here five years ago and...well, we're working on getting out we just haven't finished the job yet."

"Ah." Pursing his lips before shrugging, "Once Rose feels up to it maybe we can help." The man blinked at the Doctor in surprise who just grinned, "Never know, maybe we can point out a few mistakes and get you lot out of here."

In all honesty James was surprised at the offered help. The 50th Century wasn't a hostile time anymore but no one really went out of their way to help one another. It might be gratitude because they'd helped him and his wife but he didn't think so. He had the feeling this man would have helped for nothing in return. Slowly nodding to himself, "Maybe you might."


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_Rose? Rose, wake up._ Rose frowned and buried her face more deeply into the chest she was curled up against. She liked this dream. She was safe and warm and in the arms of her dream Doctor and she didn't want to wake up and face reality. Right here she could pretend. She didn't want to face a cruel world, all alone and forced to care for their child on her own. _Rose, please wake up. I'm alright. I'm right here. I am._ She kept her eyes tightly shut and clung a little more firmly, shaking her head. _Rose, I love you and I want-_...

She felt warm breath puff against her ear, lips barely touching the shell of her ear before the voice of a man that she knew and loved desperately whispered in her ear, "Help me."

Her eyes snapped open instantly and she sat up, ready to defend him just as he'd been instantly ready to defend her just after his regeneration. The Doctor felt his hearts skip a double beat as she sat up without hesitation, her eyes narrowed and ready to take on anything in his steed. Rassilon he loved this woman so much. This adorable pink and yellow shop girl turned amazing woman was now his wife and someday soon she was going to be an absolutely brilliant mother. She froze, her eyes widening as he grinned maniacally at her, his eyes positively dancing in joy, "Hello."

She sighed in relief, "'ello." And promptly burst into tears, the Doctor quick to wrap her in his arms and pull her tightly against his body. She sobbed and clung to him as the stress of their latest flight from danger caught up with her. It was different, running from monsters that could reason and sometimes be reasoned with instead of some slobbering animal intent on killing and eating you. It was especially different when it was obvious the strongest man in the universe as far as she was concerned had been just as scared as she'd been, "That thing coulda eaten you!"

Puffing his chest up a little, "Never happen." Tears slipped down her cheeks, mouth opening to object and he lightly tapped her nose with a finger, "Now you listen to me, Rose Tyler. I am the Doctor and there is no conceivable way that I am now or ever going to be eaten by the abominable snowman's dog." Rose choked on a laugh since that great big thing could have been a pet of some giant snow myth. Then the Doctor sniffed, "Course he would have had that particular animal put down...seemed a bit rabid..."

Giggling and resting her head on his shoulder, "Talk like he's real or somethin'."

The Doctor frowned at her, "Course he's real. S'lan's as real as Nellie and Bob."

Rose's eyebrows practically knitted together, "Who?"

Sighing patiently, "S'lan, that would be the abominable snowman...although he's not so much frightening as grumpy. Needs a good spot of tea and after he's quite pleasant. All the good things, tea, fix him right up. Then there's Nellie, what you humans call the Loch Ness monster...she'd right friendly I'll have you know. Loves to play fetch. Shouldn't call her a monster just because she's different... anyway, and Bob's just camera shy. You humans always out in his forest trying to get a picture of him. Granted, I don't know how he can cope with North American summer and all that fur..." She still just looked at him like he'd proclaimed his secret fantasy was ballroom dancing with Daleks. His fingers fluttered a little against her sides, "When you humans say you've **sighted** him."

Her head tilted up a little, "Big Foot?"

"Oi! That's not nice, making fun of people's looks-..."

Making a scoffing noise, "You're havin' me on." He didn't say anything, just gave her that knowing, patient look that could mean a lot of things. Sighing and deciding she was better off not knowing anymore because he might be pulling her leg, but then again he might not, "Right, cause how do I look to them all pink and yellow?"

He smiled softly, "Beautiful." She returned it with a the grin and snuggled back against him, her fear gone and her stress rapidly fading. She was feeling a little clingy right now but she knew it would pass. But he knew he'd frightened her with this adventure from hell. _I'm sorry, Rose. I'm so, so, so sorry. I'm just a stupid berk who can't fly properly and I promise to never, ev-._..

She was quick to jerk back, putting a finger to his lips as if it would cut off the words communicated from his mind to her's. Smiling with trembling lips and resting her forehead quietly against his, "Never say never ever."

He nodded and promptly deleted that particular brand of reassurance he'd been about to offer, remembering with painful clarity what had happened after, "Alright. How about I promise not to let you out of my sight if I can help it."

She sighed and kissed his cheek, whispering against his skin, "Works for me." She felt her stomach roll and grimaced while laying a gentle hand on her small bump when an audible grumble followed, "Ooh...hungry."

He chuckled softly and kissed her temple, "I imagine so. It must be at least an hour since you last fed-..."

Poking him semi-seriously in the chest with a finger. He was always making fun of her eating habits since her appetite had increased and he knew she hated when he did it, "Don't make fun of me since this is your fault you randy Timelord, you." His smile slipped a little, looking slightly hurt and she lightly tapped his nose, "Oh stop, you're too sensitive."

He glanced down, the weight of the universe back on his shoulders, "But, it is my fault and I did tell you but-..."

Once more putting a finger to his lips, shushing him before he could even start his usual speech of self loathing. She settled for kissing his cheek in apology, forgetting that particular jab never went over well with him. His light fun of her eating habit was just that and he often didn't even think before he said it. But he carried around this massive guilt of her pregnancy and any time she seemed remotely displeased of her current situation he immediately started self-flagellation. Murmuring against his cool skin as she continued to gently brush her lips along his face, kissing every so often, "Doctor I love you and I want to carry your children and I will love every one of them as much as I love you." He closed his eyes and breathed her name as she kissed his eyelids and the tip of his nose, "But sometimes being pregnant isn't any fun and you're just going to have to accept the good with the bad, okay?"

He nodded quietly again, running sure hands up and down her sides, reassuring both of them they were both alive and in one piece. There was a quiet knock on the door frame from the med bay to the outside world, Dien leaning inside and staring up at the ceiling with a strainfully polite tone, "I'm supposed to offer you escort around." She looked left and then right before leaning in conspiringly, "Actually, if you want we can sneak past the medical Nazi in there and head straight for the kitchen."

The Doctor immediately frowned, holding Rose a little more tightly. He knew he was fine but he wasn't so sure about her. Rose wiggled against him until he relaxed his grip, "I'm fine, Doctor, come on. What I am is hungry-..."

"You could be injured-..."

Her head snapped around to glare at him, "You're gonna be injured if you keep lunch from me."

He paused to give her a leery glance. Two things he'd picked up on quickly. Rule number one, you do not withhold food from Rose Tyler, even if it was your own lunch. His or her's, it had suddenly become community property when it was within reach. And Rule number two, you do not joke about denying said food or evil, disturbing things could happen. Turning on the charm, voice placating, "Of course, Rose. Um...do you think maybe we could check with the doctor here before we go?"

Rose was not now nor had she ever been brain deficient. She was fine and she knew it, what she was is hungry. The Doctor, however, almost needed to be in control and seemed to think her pregnancy had sucked all of her brains out. She knew with absolute certainty he was trying to manipulate her and seemed to think so long as he dangled the proverbial carrot in front of her she wouldn't pick up on that. Raising an eyebrow at him, "Where's your screwdriver?"

His brow furrowed in confusion but he dutifully produced it from his jacket pocket, "Rose-..."

Wagging a finger at him, "Nuh uh, now scan me." He blinked but was already doing so, glancing at his screwdriver when it beeped at him.

He gave her an unhappy look, tilting his head down to hide his eyes, "You've got to see a doctor, Rose."

She just shook her head at him, "I am, and I'm just fine, aren't I?" He didn't answer, just sulkily stuffing his screwdriver back in his pocket. She silently looked at him for just a moment, just long enough for it to sink in that he wasn't nearly as clever as he thought he was, before pushing herself to her feet. Still holding onto his hand she dragged him up to Dien, "I think you promised us food." Dien snickered to herself and showed them the way.

***

The Doctor whipped out his brainy specs as soon as they had traveled to the lowest part of the ship, giving it an in and out examination. This wasn't just some little rocket, it was massive that spanned the width of the compound but went higher than the carefully shielded ceiling. Rose just grinned to herself, perched on a chair and happily munching on a rather substantial lunch of chicken and spuds. Dien was leaning back against the hull and pointing things out as her reluctant job of tour guide had shifted to engineer. The Doctor was murmuring to himself as he stuck his head inside, "...brilliant...absolutely brilliant..."

"So this engine is like something special or what?"

Shrugging at Rose since the Doctor seemed entirely preoccupied, "Apparently cutting edge. I'm just the tech around here. They send me the specifications they want and I build it. But, the main engineer around here thinks he's found a way to channel enough power to boost us away from the pulsar star without burning up all the fuel in one go. Some kind of recycling technology or something."

The Doctor was shaking his head, half listening, "No. No, no, no it's so much more brilliant than that! See, this top portion here, that's your standard 50th Century combustible. Straight out of the history pages, standard issue. But these new bits are a tech-...it's wrong. Wrong technology, wrong species! I see a bit of jiggery pokery there which could start the recycling synthesis but these circuits here-, no, no that's not possible..."

Rose frowned around a mouthful at his mystified tone, half covering her lips, "What?"

He tore through his hair with his hands repeatedly, turning into it's usual mess of spikes and cow licks, "This-...this is 48th Century Alphgan tech. That's...that's impossible. I mean it's a brilliant combination of absorption amplifiers and fusion technology but, but the Alphgan wouldn't have anything to do with humans... certainly not anything good."

The wary foreboding in his voice immediately caught Rose's attention, "What's Alphgan?"

Looking grim, "They're a rather aggressive, violent species on the other side of the Galaxy. I'm not entirely sure what they're up to in this Century but for the longest time their only interests were carnage and death. They traveled in small fleets from planet to planet and completely wiped the worlds out." Brow furrowing, "Of course that was before the great galactic war in 4967. But they shouldn't have traveled this far. Who designed this?"

Rolling her eyes when there was an audible beep from the computer station next to Rose, "That would be him. Excuse me." She wandered over, flicking her hand and sending shavings of wire to the floor before pressing a glowing button, "What?"

There was an audible sigh of annoyance, "I didn't know you were on duty today."

Grinning evilly, "I'm not. I'm just showing our guests around, Simon."

The Doctor stuck his head back inside, "Is he human?"

Dien shrugged, "I assume so."

Simon sputtered in rage, not hearing the conversation between the two of them, "What?? You're letting two strangers without security clearance near the inner workings of my genius? Are you insane or stupid?!"

The Doctor lifted his head and turned with a frown while Dien answered casually, looking at her fingernails and frowning to find one chipped, "Oh, I'm definitely insane."

"Obviously, I'll be down there in 5 minutes-..."

Her eyes flinting dangerously, "Simon, you'd do well not to threaten me. You have a problem with them, take it up with James since it was his idea." She deftly flicked the switch and cut him off, shaking her head to herself, "Slimy, opinionated pillock."

Looking innocent, "I don't think you like him."

Giving the Doctor her eye roll at such an obvious observation, "I think he deserves it. He's a little cowardly weasel with an ego bigger than this planet."

Frowning, "Cowardly?"

Snorting, "Yeah. Second week they crashed here we've all things settled and some big spider-type creature skitters in front of him. I've never heard someone scream so high that wasn't female."

He shook his head and stuck it back in the hull, "Hmph...not Alphgan then."

Rose happily cleaned her fork and patted her belly, feeling much better, "Why's that, Doctor?"

He took another minute to poke around before sighing and reappearing,. Sticking his hands in his pockets and rocking on his heels, "An Alphgan wouldn't be afraid, I'm not sure that they actually feel fear but definitely wouldn't react to an animal like that." Pushing his glasses onto the top of his head and jerking a shoulder back towards the ship behind him, "Do you have the schematics by the by?"

Grinning, "Sure."

His face contorted to himself, "What exactly is that...'by the by'? Who comes up with something like that?"

Rose giggled at him, "Apparently, someone like you." He blinked twice before grinning a second later. Throwing Dien a smile, "Great spuds...by the by."

The Doctor stuffed his fists in his pockets, still grinning and rocked on his feet, "Yep. Anything with meat and chips and she's a happy little ape."

Rose stuck out her tongue while Dien frowned in confusion, "What?"

Gesturing to her clean plate, "Chicken and spuds...it tasted really good."

Tilting her head, carefully pronouncing the words that seemed foreign to her, "What's chicken and spuds?"

The Doctor cleared his throat, trying not to laugh, "Er...a chicken is a domesticated animal food source from Earth and potatoes are plants grown in the soil there."

Dien glanced down at the plate before back at Rose, "You do know they've been stuck here for five years... right?" Rose hadn't but she just shrugged and Dien's tone turned leading, "So, food doesn't stay fresh for five years, stored or otherwise."

Coming up to Rose's side, he now eyeing the plate as much as Rose was. It wasn't that he was concerned about poisoning since everyone else ate the food here and lived, he was curious more than anything, "What was it?"

Dien shrugged, "Local."

Rose turned slightly green, "Like what?"

"Well, the plants we found in a cave next to the ravines and the meat...James said it reminded him of an...he called it an alligator...with fur."


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Rose leaned back against the pillow, closing her eyes and rubbing her bump with small circles. It wasn't especially late and it's not that she was tired, there just really wasn't all that much for her to do. The Doctor was at the little computer station on the other side of the room, doing technical things she wasn't even going to try to understand and she'd had a fabulous dinner not more than 30 minutes ago so right now she was relaxed and content... and somewhere in the back of her mind she suspected that was the devious man's intent. Especially since he was consciously being quiet and had been for more than five minutes. Undisturbed, fed, and comfy, she was less prone to wander.

The lights, the gentle hum from the multiple generators, even the nearly silently clicking of the heat exchange cut off abruptly, startling Rose out of her light dose, "Doctor?" She sat up, swinging her legs off the bed and to the floor. When the reply wasn't immediate she felt around in the dark of the small cubicle they'd been assigned, trying to remember where the small computer terminal had been that he'd been working at, "Doctor??"

His arms wrapped surely around her, immediately putting her at ease, "I'm here, Rose. Just a bit of power failure is all." How he could see her or even find her in this pitch black was a mystery but she didn't care. Likely as not he had some Timelord gift for that as well but she pushed it out of her mind. She snuggled back against him and even in the dark suddenly felt completely at ease.

"What happened?"

She felt him shrug against her, "Not sure. I was studying the ship plans and then wham...hmm, I like bam better in this instance." She giggled at him, "Then bam, out goes the lights and it's all quiet."

Shivering and huddling a little closer to him, "It's cold in here."

She felt him stiffen against her and knew he was worried about something. A second later the lights snapped back on, the generators coming back to life and what tension he'd held in check flowed out, "See. No big deal."

Frowning up at him, "What's wrong?"

Skillfully evasive as always, "Not sure yet."

Grabbing for his arm, "Doctor-..."

There was the sound of running feet through the corridors, followed by shouts and a drone of murmurs. He absently patted the hand on his bicep. This didn't sound good and what confrontation had been brewing between the two of them dissipated. With a frown the Doctor moved to investigate, Rose trailing behind him. Pushing the privacy panel, the door swung open and he stuck out his head, just in time to be the recipient of some very hostile glares. He checked the opposite side of the corridor just to be sure he was the one being glared at before suddenly smiling disarmingly, "Hi."

***

Simon was a very unattractive fusha as he glared at both the Doctor and Dien. The two of them glanced at one another before the latter rolled her eyes, "It's always the aliens that get blamed first."

The Doctor shrugged, his arms wrapped firmly around Rose, "I'm sorta used to it by now."

Slowly crossing her arms to glare back at Simon, "Doesn't make it right." After a second he nodded to himself that was also true.

Accusingly pointing a finger, more aggressive since he seemed to have at least a third of the colony on his side, "Everything was going just fine until these two show up. Then suddenly we have climate shifts and the weather network collapsed and power failures-..." Turning on James, "You're not going to be satisfied until someone dies, are you?"

James held up his hands at Simon, "First of all, the weather warning network was already malfunctioning. It should have warned us two days in advance of a climate shift and the coming Winter is a pretty big climate shift. And secondly they couldn't possibly be responsible for a climate shift."

_Ha. Shows how much they know. Give me five seconds on the TARDIS and I could...well, maybe ten._

The Doctor halfway raised his hand to dispute that but Rose was quick to grab it, knowing exactly what he was going to do. _Don't think they need to know that, Doctor._

He glanced at her before grimacing. Yes, the TARDIS was more than capable of stirring up the atmosphere for a weather change but that information wouldn't exactly work in their favor. _Oh...right_.

James continued calmly giving reasons not to jump to conclusions, "And lastly no one died. No one's even been injured."

Dien mumbled to herself, "Would have thought that was a most importantly."

Rose giggled quietly. Simon just hissed at James, "Yet. Power was down for forty-five seconds. That may not be significant to you but we could all freeze to death in just under five minutes."

"Timed it, did you?" He reaffirmed his glare back on Dien while she just studied her nails.

James narrowed his eyes at her, "You're not helping, Dien."

She huffed and crossed her arms. Simon turned his attention back to the commander, "I still say we should not have these unauthorized personal roaming around, looking through the ship plans and left on their own." The Doctor's eyes sharped on him just a fraction.

James frowned, "Are you volunteering?"

Sniffing, "I am far too busy to entertain some know-it-all alien and his token human bride."

Rose stiffened, "Hey!" The Doctor's arms tightened around her, the only outward indication that he'd taken as much offense to the implied insult as she had.

Shrugging, "What's to object...you married an alien..." His tone turned even nastier, "Could you even be said to be human anymore?"

Dien gave him applause, shaking her head to herself, "Way to make friends and influence people, tosser."

Pointing at her, "You were on the lower deck, right next to the generators. How do we know you didn't cause the shut down with your little friends as co-conspirators?"

Eyes swung around to stare at Dien, some wary but the bulk of them not believing. She cocked her head a little, "How do you know where I was?"

Pointing more aggressively, just like a little five-year-old tattle tale, "See! You admit it! I think at this point we humans need to protect ourselves from an alien threat."

Raising an eyebrow, "I admit I turned them back on, yeah." Her eyes darkened, "And I haven't even started threatening yet."

She threw James an unreadable look before he sighed softly, "Alright, now let's all calm down. What do you suggest we do? This isn't a military base, we don't have a brig. We don't even have a quarantine area-..."

"Well, I'm only saying this just because I don't want someone suggesting sending us out." Dien sent Simon a glance who just continued to glare. Shrugging, "You've got bay 2."

His eyes shot to her for a fraction of a second before nodding to himself, "On the other side of the compound and secluded. I like it. Alright, the flight crew will continue your orders while I escort our guests and Dien down to the bay, just until this matter is settled. I'm certain we'll have this solved shortly and we can get back to getting off this rock."

James nodded and turned, leading the way with Dien following and Rose and the Doctor taking up the rear. Rose glanced up at the Doctor with a questioning look but he just lightly tapped his finger to his lips in the universal gesture of quiet. She giggled and also put her finger to her lips, both of them grinning at one another as they followed.

Secluded didn't even begin to describe Bay 2. It was on the other side of the compound, almost detached from the central base of the facility, "I don't like it."

Shrugging to herself, "Neither do I but if we're a target, I say give 'em some rope and let 'em hang themselves."

Just on the outside of the doors James grabbed her arm, "I don't want to use you as bait." Then sending an apologetic look to the Doctor and Rose, "Any of you."

Dien smiled sweetly and stood up on her tip toes, turning his head back, kissing him lightly on the lips before leaning closer and tugging on his lower lip with her teeth. She growled softly as he yanked her closer and the two of them collided together in a passionate kiss that was over far too quickly for either of them. Her curves were pressed tightly to him as she leaned in to nuzzle his neck, a soft purr rumbling in her chest. Whispering softly in his ear, "You're mine." His eyes widened in surprise as she pulled back but she just winked and sauntered inside the bay, "Incentive to keep me around."

The Doctor gave Rose a firm look, "You are not giving him incentive."

Rose just rolled her eyes good naturedly, grinning as she winked, "So I should give you incentive then?"

He frowned for just a millisecond before turning his attention to James, "If we're bait perhaps Dien and I should be here while Rose-..."

Whapping him in the chest, making him grunt, "Don't you even start that mess."

Rubbing his chest, "First of all...ow." She gave him a snort. Not afraid to glare at her, not when it came to protecting the baby, "You're pregnant and I'm not putting you in this situation."

Pursing her lips, "I'm putting myself in this situation so deal with it."

Narrowing his eyes just a fraction, steeling himself to force her into leaving, "No you're not."

Her own eyes narrowed, more than willing to go into this contest of wills against him. Because if she didn't do it now he'd make it an issue every time he wanted his way, "Oh yes I am and if you use that Timelord brain of yours against me again you'll be sportin' a fat lip." He blinked at her in surprise, neither of them seeing the almost unreadable expression on Dien's face, and Rose rolled her eyes at him, "I get the forcin' me to run bit. You didn't have time to explain and that thing woulda killed us both but no more." He gaped at her, "Who do ya think taught me so much about telepathy, huh? You and your sis. You think she didn't warn me what kind of tricks you could get up to."

He clenched his hands in frustration, "I'll-..." He was at a loss for words, pacing away quickly to the far wall and childishly kicking the metal surface, then wincing as he realized his converses offered little protection for his poor feet. Hopping with a grimace, "...ow..." Female solidarity. He should have anticipated Scholar would side with Rose against him. Dammit.

Rose just rolled her eyes and followed after him, putting a gentle hand on his back and rubbing soft circles so he'd calm down, "Doctor, you didn't just want a companion, yeah. You wanted an equal. Well, that means accepting that you don't get to make all the decisions and you certainly don't get to force me into obeying ya like a little slave. I mean big decisions, important ones, sure-..."

Spinning around and lightly gripping her arms, "This is important!"

Smiling lightly, "If I'm off somewhere's are you gonna concentrate on staying in one piece or are you gonna be obsessing about if I'm safe or not?" He visibly deflated, silently admitting that was the truth. She grasped his hand and pulled him along, "Xactly. I'm not raising this baby by myself so if I see you not thinkin' things through I'm gonna fight ya. So now you two can make sure I stay safe."

Dien held up her hand, "Um, we're not married and I'm not responsible, thank you." Grumbling to herself, "Because I certainly didn't get any part in enjoying making it..." The couple ignored her, taking a look around the mostly empty storage bay. James still looked worried and Dien just smirked, "Oh close the doors before you change your mind." He'd been changing his mind since the start of this but he nodded and with a last look closed the doors.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Between the three of them they'd scoured every square inch of the bay. To the back left stood a stack of empty storage bins. They'd also found a few discarded blankets, four green jumpers, two standard issue boots and a field survival kit. Unfortunately the food in the kit had expired two years ago and both of the boots were for the left foot. Against the far wall, a half completed project with an old fashioned dolly and a few carpentry tools scattered about. Rose had chucked aside her hoodie and had pulled the overly large jumper on over her head, her hair now statically charged and wild. Dien started cracking up as she walked over to perch on some boxes at the other end of the bay, Rose sticking out her tongue at her back. Not turning around, "I saw that."

Rose blinked in surprise while Dien just sat with a smirk, pulling out a small kit from her pocket and started fiddling with the strap around her wrist again. Frowning curiously, "What is that thing?"

Sticking out the tip of her tongue at the side of her mouth as she worked, "This...hopefully, will be a transdimentional gateway."

"So what that, then?"

Shrugging, "Made it up. Basically if I did the math right, I'll be able to jump from spot to spot almost instantly."

Raising an eyebrow, "And if you didn't?"

Another shrug, "Could tear my atoms apart."

Very carefully Rose backed away, not wanting to disturb her. The Doctor was sitting with his legs crossed, head in his hands and face tilted towards the floor. Since it was a rare thing for the Doctor to even sit still Rose knew something was wrong. Sitting down on her knees next to him, putting a gentle hand on his arm, "Doctor?" He didn't move, eyes still closed and her brow furrowed, "I know you're not happy with me being here right now but I really feel safer here, with you."

He still didn't respond and she couldn't figure out if he was mad or just didn't hear her. She was about to pull her hand back when he caught it and threaded their fingers together, "It's not that, Rose...it's not that at all."

She didn't want to push, she really didn't but she got the feeling he really needed to tell her something. _Talk to me, Doctor_...

He jerked to stare at her for a moment before drooping. He shook his head and leaned his forehead against her hand, speaking softly, "Do you remember that big hairy creature we'd first met? The one that was chasing us through the forest, intent on killing us."

Frowning since she would have to be insane to forget, "Yeah..."

"I wasn't afraid of it because it was big and aggressive, not at all. Met lots of big, scary things through time and that wasn't even a six on the scary scale. Maybe a 4, most probably a 3 but-..." He tilted his head to look at her, a sheepish look crossing his face for just a second before it was serious as he whispered, "I was afraid because it posed a threat to you."

Squeezing his fingers, "I'm fine."

He gently touched her lips with a finger, "Rose, I-..." He closed his eyes and shook his head. He didn't want to admit this, he really didn't but he was so afraid if he put it off any longer he'd scare her to death if he lost control. Mumbling softly, pushing himself to even get the words out, "I tried to kill it." Tilting his head down to stare at his trousers. He didn't want to kill anything and certainly didn't enjoy it. As far as he was concerned you should never be proud of dispensing death, no matter how deserved, "It was my first instinct. I perceived a threat to you and reached out with my mind to kill it. Didn't even think, couldn't have stopped myself even if I wanted to. I couldn't do it, maybe a natural defense but-..." Pulling in a deep breath, "What I'm saying is...what if it's not an animal next time? What if...what if I-..." Running the fingers of his free hand repeatedly through his hair and speaking slowly, "I'm dangerous right now, Rose, and I'm so close to just...losing it..."

He wanted to say so much more, go into specific detail of what he really was capable of if provoked but he didn't dare. The last thing he wanted was for her to be afraid of him. And she would be. On a normal day the laws and conditioning of his people kept him well within control of himself but not right now. Right now he was walking a tightrope, his control stretched to it's thinnest. Time quite literally flowed through his veins and in the right conditions he could control it. Could even call it to him...at the sacrifice of the creature he was pulling time out of. No matter what he could never, ever, ever hurt Rose but he was so afraid of her not believing that he kept silent.

Frowning she gently pulled him into her arms, relieved when he went willingly. He half curled against her and rested his chin lightly on her shoulder. She understood what he was and wasn't saying. His need to protect her wouldn't stop him from killing a human foe just as aggressively as he would have killed that animal if he could have. He was asking, almost begging for her not to put him in a position where it might even be a possibility. In a small way he needed her to protect him though he'd never put it so plainly and for her it was a simple request, "This a Timelord thing or something?"

He nodded quietly, ducking his head so his lips were pressed against her jumper and his words slightly muffled by the fabric, "Yes. One of many reasons why we stopped having children this way. The males become hyper protective, almost barbaric really. To us...me, your pregnancy is an injury. A weakness. We-...I'll do anything to protect you, Rose. Anything."

Running fingers soothingly through his hair. He was so tense he was practically vibrating with it, "You gonna do this every time I'm carrying one of 'em?" It's not that she minded because she didn't. She'd accepted a long ways back that they were alien to one another and some things might seem strange from her human perspective. She could handle it so long as she was prepared.

Turning his face into her neck and inhaling her scent, "I don't know. Your scent changes with it. Becomes all rich and sweet but it's sending out little messages to my brain, telling me to be cautious. Cautious and careful. I might be better the second time around but...I don't know..." He leaned just a little closer and swept his tongue lightly over her skin. He instantly tasted the strange cocktail of hormones and pheromones, the familiar tang that was uniquely Rose soothing a lot of his anxiety, "Should talk to someone about the design of it all, really...should complain..."

Rose grinned a little, "Hmm...and that's why all the squishy worlds and places with no people. You weren't being silly, you were worried how you'd react." He nodded quietly and she kissed his hair. Silly man. Always getting tripped up by pride, "Alright, Doctor, you win this one. After we're done here we'll go to some nice deserted beach somewhere and just wait this out, yeah?" He gave her a hopeful look and she pecked his lips lightly, "And if you'd said something sooner we might have gone a hell of a lot earlier."

Blinking in surprise, "Yeah?" She just grinned and mussed up his hair some more. As if he didn't already know she'd do anything for him. He grinned in return and sighed in relief.

***

They were all three stretched out of the blankets, staring up at the ceiling. Dien had her eyes closed, hands behind her head in a deceptively relaxed posture. The Doctor was curled up along Rose's side, his ear pressed lightly to her tiny baby bump and eyes looking up at the ceiling. The sleek, dark, silver metal surrounding the seemed to be a universal theme through the entire compound. Frowning suddenly, "Why are there windows in the ceiling? I mean, I could understand skylights...a bit...actually, no, I never understood those either but...windows??"

Dien smirked and didn't even open her eyes, waving her hand vaguely, "Everyone got into a heated debate over how many species they'd already identified could bust through a window less than six meters off the ground. This is a box bay, already built in the kits and a standard issue. So...they just tilted it on it's side and rigged a new door."

The Doctor frowned, "So couldn't something break in through the ceiling?"

Shrugging slightly, "Not really. Nothing over one meter flies."

"Hmmph..." He huffed to himself, his voice making Rose giggle slightly as the vibrations tickled her side a little. She pet through his hair idly.

"What's wrong with skylights?"

Huffing again, this time at Rose, "What's the point? Either you want to be outside or you don't."

Grinning, "Cause humans are lazy and we want the best of both. Nice sunlight beating down on you and air conditioning to boot."

He just shook his head morosely, "The human race–ow!"

Rose's tug on his hair hadn't been especially gentle, "You just watch that, buster."

Pouting, "You insulted them first."

"Yeah, and I'm human so it's allowed. You can nod your head quietly in agreement but you don't get to join in on the human bashing." He pouted harder, but didn't voice a retort, "Sides, your kids are gonna be half."

Smirking, "Nope. More me than you, remember?" He was actually rather proud of that fact, especially now that he'd been thoroughly reassured by the TARDIS' last battery of tests that unless due to injury or stress, Rose wouldn't prematurely abort. It didn't mean that he wasn't a nervous wreck about it right now, just that there wasn't that added factor against them to worry about.

She eyed him, her expression changing to dangerously annoyed, "And I'm their mum and you're not gonna make me look stupid in front of me own kid."

"Of course not Rose, you can do that all on your own." He blinked twice before gaping at himself, belatedly realizing he'd just talked himself into the beginnings of an argument that could get quite nasty if he wasn't careful. Actually, no, he'd already made it nasty and Rose's complete silence only made him even more aware of that. Not to mention her hand had slowly tightened into a fist, causing him to wince since she was unintentionally pulling his hair. And he was a jabbering idiot so it wasn't fair to fight verbally with him because he always said the wrong thing. He really wished he had a white flag right about now because even if he somehow miraculously won the fight, Rose would give him the cold shoulder for however long she deemed him deserving punishment so no matter what he'd lose.

Dien's voice was in a stage whisper, "This is the part where you just say you're an idiot and shut up."

Replying automatically, "You're an idiot. Shut up." His eyes widened at the same time Rose's did and Dien slapped a hand over her own face while he immediately backpedaled. Jumping back onto hands and knees and ready to run should Rose decide to physically assault him, thankful when she let go of his hair from the shock, "I mean, I'll shut up, not that you should shut up. Nope, not Rose Tyler. No one tells her to shut up. Nuh uh, you should talk for however long you want and stop only when you want and...and, you're brilliant. Yep, no one's more brilliant than Rose Tyler so you wouldn't possibly be able to act stupid in front of the kids because of course they're not even born yet-...No! No, I mean, well they're not but you never act stupid so it's impossible for you to start now and...er, I mean...uh...I'm stupid?"

Rose couldn't stay mad at him, not with that pathetic expression and big eyes begging her to put him out of his misery. She slowly grinned and crooked a finger at him to come closer. A very leery look crossed his face even as he obeyed, closing his eyes and tensing his shoulders as she leaned towards him. She kissed the top of his head lightly, "Forgiven, stupid."

He sighed in relief at skillfully, if pathetically, avoiding a Tyler slap and snuggled back against her while Dien's voice wafted over to him with innocence, "I thought you were never stupid?"

Scowling with a grumble to himself, "Sod off..."

***

All three of them shot to their feet as the power cut off. Rose looked around with a groan, "Deja vu."

Dien glanced up, the windows to the outside the only source of light now. Pointing upward, "That's why humans have skylights."

The Doctor sent her another scowl even as he whipped out his sonic screwdriver and moved with haste for the door, "Must you constantly snark at me?" Rose snorted at him but didn't comment.

Smirking, "Sorry, it's just a gift."

Shaking his head as he worked, "More like a bloody curse."

Rose giggled quietly behind her hand, "How long will it take your boyfriend to track the source?"

Shrugging and ignoring his implied jibe, "Depends on his crew. If it's a program, not long..." Slowly something dawned on her and she paled as she looked back up, "...if they cut the main feed then...they probably won't."

He tried opening the doors with a variety of frequencies before peering closer as he realized it was electronically sealed. Spinning around, "Then what was the whole point to this?! The doors are electronically sealed, we need power to open them!"

This time shrugging at Rose, "The company?" Rose just groaned softly.

Sighing in exasperation even as he walked in quick strides back to Rose and whipped off his coat, putting it over her shoulders, "Alright, five minutes?" Dien nodded, "So, where is the main breaker that connects power from this room to the rest of the facility?" Weakly she pointed up with one finger to the metal panel nestled in between the two windows in the ceiling.

Rose slouched even as she thrust both her arms through the Doctor's coat and huddled. It was already getting cold and the windows were at least twenty feet up, "Great."

"Brilliant, this. What am I supposed to do, fly up there?" The Doctor's breathing started to pick up, his blood pressure rising and his rage at a steady incline. Right about now he would love to have Jack's old sonic blaster. He balled both hands into fists as he sent a glare Dien's way that had nothing to do with the playful creature she'd been treated to and everything to do with the dangerous Timelord he really was, "Fix. This."

A shiver crept up her spine even as she turned and headed for the survival kit, finding a rope amongst the other scraps, "Fine...sodding git..."

Immediately she tied it around her waist even as she looked around before spotting her prize. With a grin she trotted over and upended an old fashioned dolly with metal wheels. The Doctor's brow knitted, "What are you doing?"

Shrugging, "Improvising. Right now we have metal wheels." She grunted and twisted and with a few tugs the wheel popped off. Whipping out a knife, she easily carved off the rubber, "Metal without rubber and you've got a pulley."

He looked from the makeshift pulley, to the rope, to the ceiling before sending her a baffled look, "We need the pulley up there to work-..."

She nodded and bounded up the boxes, feeding the rope through her pulley before tying the other end around her waist as well. Both the Doctor's and Rose's eyes widened as she hooked her hands and retractable claws sprang forward. With a grin she firmly pierced through the light metal siding of the wall and slowly started her incline. Scratching at his hair, "Why would you need a pulley if you can climb walls??"

Not looking away from her work, "Because it's not for me...it's for you."

"What???"

Sighing, "Stop being thick. I can't read the wire schematics...I'm color blind and the wires are color coded-..."

Rose muttered softly, "What I wouldn't have given to be able to do that a time or two..."

Murmuring to himself, not hearing Rose, "Because of your animalistic nature..." Most animals were color blind, only seeing the world in black and white. It was a sacrifice for their other enhanced senses but in this case it could be a deadly disadvantage. His mind immediately flashed back to the base of the shuttle they were building. The circuitry schematics would have been designed the same way. She would have had to build from memory, "You couldn't have possibly read the schematics that engineer was sending you..."

Rose frowned, rubbing her hands over her chilled arms, "That Simon prat?"

Pointing at her nose, "Exactly." Wiggling his fingers, "The engine they're building in the rocket. All the little wires and circuits and things use color as well as diagrams for...plans..." Eyes widening as he looked up with dread and awe, seeing her now skillfully dangling from the ceiling and inching her way to the control panel. The advanced technology, her body's natural enhancements and her hidden animalistic nature, "You're an Alphgan."

Dien rolled her eyes as she twisted and released one of her hands before twisting and pushing the end of the pulley to wedge into the firmer metal in the ceiling, "Curses, you've discovered my wicked past." Snorting, "I never kept not being human a secret-..."

Growling, "No but you certainly didn't broadcast what you were."

"As if they would have known the difference. You don't either, Doctor, and as the humans are fond of saying people in glass houses shouldn't throw stones."

Unbuttoning his jacket, "Just how many people did you kill to get where you are?"

She froze long enough to send him a dark look, "If we're talking humans...none."

Raising an eyebrow, "And if not?"

After a moment she shrugged, "I was part of a very large fleet. I've no idea." Raising an eyebrow at him, "How about you?"

He scowled even as he set his screwdriver to the correct frequency and whipped off his jacket, "So the stories are true. Scavengers. Raiders and plunderers. You brutalize-..."

"You're just going by conjecture and half truths and drawing conclusions about my species to judge me when you don't know a damn thing about me!"

Pointing up at her accusingly, "If you-..."

"Doctor!" He jerked around to stare at Rose who was shivering and her teeth were chattering and a lot of his ire vanished when confronted by her distress, "Stop it! Both of ya! Dien, do what you're planning and ignore him. Give the orders and we'll get it done." She sent the Doctor a commanding look, daring him to contract her and with a slow exhale and an angry spark in his eyes he stayed silent. Rose was right, this was no time for arguing but he resolved to himself there would be plenty of words later.

Dien dropped the loose end of the rope, the other fed through the pulley and tied to her. She gave the pulley a firm enough tug to test it holding before nodding to herself, "Strap yourself in, Gallifreyan, you're going for a ride." He gave Rose another glance before silently tying the rope around his waist and putting his screwdriver in his mouth, "Now, I'll drop and just hold on. I'll keep you up there as long as it takes."

His eyes narrowed, sonic screwdriver back in his hand so he could talk, "How do I know-..."

Growling, the sound carrying and reverberating off the walls, "Both of you will freeze to death at these temperatures so stop wasting time. I'm not doing this for my health since I can survive -350°." She didn't say another word except to drop and the Doctor shot into the air as he was pulled. It was a good twenty feet to the ground and she took the landing at a run, pulling him higher with her momentum. He hit the top just as gravity took over and Dien whipped around, pulling back and holding on tight to keep him up there. She was leaning back, holding onto the rope with both hands, but she was holding him steady.

Rose came forward, "Let me help-..."

Barking at the girl, "No. Stay warm and protect your child, that's your job." Damn humans had made her sentimental. Yes, she could have used the help but the strain would probably had been too much for Rose and she could firmly blame James for instilling human morales in her. Rose looked about to object and a ghost of a grin tugged at Dien's lip, "Follow your own advise and get it done." The pink and yellow ex-shop girl hesitated before remembering exactly what she'd said just a heartbeat ago and realized she'd already promised both for the Doctor and herself they'd follow orders. Nodding, she started pacing slowly to try to keep her blood pumping while rubbing her hands over her arms.

The Doctor had heard the both of them and sighed to himself even as he ran over the schematics and started tracing the wires back to the bypass. This supposedly dangerous and destructive creature was actually protecting Rose from harming herself. He owed the Alphgan now and he absolutely hated it. Shoving his screwdriver in between his teeth, he started pulling and tugging at the wires until a set of yellow wires presented themselves, "Ah ha!" Perfect. He suddenly dropped five feet and he let out a yelp, sonic screwdriver falling out of his mouth. His eyes widened as he made a desperate grab for it, knowing if he missed it would shatter into half a million pieces. He let himself flip upside down and stretched out his arm. He caught it with two fingers and sighed in relief, flexing and bending until he grabbed a hold of the rope and pulled himself up before glaring between his legs, "Hey!"

On the ground Dien was scrambling, the slick surface offering no traction for her issued boots. Rose rubbed her hands together and shook her head, "I can-..."

"I said no." With a growl she twisted and leapt forward with the balls of her feet, gaining three feet back but she could already feel it wasn't going to hold.

The Doctor looked from the rope back up and realized he could climb it, "Grab onto something!"

Dien rolled her eyes. Yeah, that would be easy except the only thing to grab was slick metal flooring. Hard, solid metal foundation flooring, "...oh, hell..." With clenched eyes and a shouted yell she used her claws to punch through the solid metal surface of the floor, crying out in pain even as she hung on.

Rose darted forward in concern, "You alright?"

Choking out a laugh even as a few tears of pain trickled down her face, "Yeah...feels great breaking your fingers...r-really...you should t-try it..."

Muffled thudding through the doors reached both their ears but Dien was too focused to respond. Rose ran to the doors, slamming on them with her palms before jerking away with a yelp. The surface was so cold to the touch it felt like it was burning her skin. Idly she wondered just how cold it was in here, "Hey! Open up the bloody things!"

The Doctor's brow furrowed as he inched his way back up the rope, focusing on completing his task and not what was going on below him. He'd worry about it later. Rose started shivering like mad, wrapping her arms around her torso tightly as the air became so cold she could barely stand to breathe it. Looping his leg around the rope, he stood up and got back to work. Dien grimaced and clenched her jaw, forcing the pain down out of her mind and concentrated on holding on. He scratched at his hair and tugged the yellow wires to him, grinning and cutting through the green ones before looping them. There was a spark, and with a yelp he plummeted at the same time Dien lost her grip and was dragged into the air. They pretty much met in the middle, she holding her hands with a pained expression while he sent a triumphant grin to Rose as the lights switched back on. With a whoosh the doors opened and Rose sprinted into the warm corridor, narrowly missing the incoming rescue party.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Dien stared silently at the ceiling, absently flexing her fingers. Medical did good work, she'd have to credit them for that. Pressing the insides of her palms, she looked over her claws and was satisfied to see them all in working order. Wiggling out her fingers once more, the claws retracted until human-appearing nails were presented to her.

She liked the top catwalk surrounding the upper section of the ship. It was quiet and no one ventured up this high. At least, that's what she thought until she felt a thud not too far from her head. She turned her head to the side to see a pair of red converses and snarled to herself as she deftly dropped down a level. He was the last person, alien or otherwise, she wanted to be near right now.

Okay, she might be a little, tiny bit hurt but dammit whether she liked it or not he'd wounded her feelings and she should not be feeling this way. It was one thing for humans to look at her cross-eyed at her being alien to them but it was something else for another alien to be just as bad. She turned around to pace away, her emotions her one downfall. She should be pissed off. It was the way it was supposed to work but she felt empathy for him, an impossibility among her race. Emotions were just wasted on her. They always had been because the prophets knew they were the main reason she'd been exiled from her race. She was too soft-hearted. Too sensitive.

The Doctor didn't move, absently leaning forward so his arms rested lightly on the guard rail before leaning his chin on his forearms. This Alphgan was a mystery, there was no question. And as far as he was concerned all mysteries needed to be solved. Not to mention Rose had raked him over the coals in private, patiently explaining to him his rudeness. She'd told him he should apologize, not that he had to which was smart of her. He liked the illusion of choice, "You were right, you know...I don't know you. I know your people, your race...the things they've done and the damage they've caused." He swallowed, "...and it's not so different from the things I've done. But still, I don't know what you've done whether they're good or bad so I'm sorry for judging you so quickly."

Staring at the wall, breathing slowly through her nose. She made a dismissive gesture, "You were right. I've killed more than I could probably count and I'm not exactly sorry I did it."

His brow furrowed in confusion, "But why kill at all?" Grumbling to himself crossly, "Never understood that."

Crossing her arms, "It was the way our world worked. We were born to it. I was born from a litter like any other. Weaned and taught to fight but I was smart too so I was trained in advanced electronic configuration. After schooling it was straight to the fleet, just like any other fighter." She tilted her head a little, eyes distant. She had no idea why she felt compelled to spill her guts to this man, only that it was a compulsion she was going to obey, "I don't know how long I served, they all tended to blend together after a while, but the last 'raid' I was in I remember...the fleet ships open bay doors so single manned pods fly out and attack. I was just like any other ground troop." Pursing her lips a little, "I don't remember what happened but I woke up injured and lying on a table, little blue creatures running around like mad and patching me up." Confusion colored her face now, "I realized these were the same things I was sent to kill and even so they were healing me. Then I thought maybe it was a trick. Heal me and then ransom me...but no. They fixed me up and escorted me to my ship."

The Doctor quietly fiddled with his screwdriver, "Let it never be said compassion is just a human trait."

"Compassion." She said the word softly to herself, as if it were something foreign and maybe it was.

Frowning down at her, "Then what happened? Return to your fleet?"

Smirking, "Nope. I crammed every single blasted one into my pod and flew them to a planet I knew the fleet would never approach. The flight log gave me away. I managed to wipe most of the memory but they knew I'd gone somewhere on my own and I refused to tell them where. They threatened demotion. Expulsion from the fleet. In the end they chose to exile me. Return and they kill me so, I left."

Brow furrowing, "And here you are..."

Smiling a little, "Yep, one dangerous Alphgan and a mismatch of humans."

"Dangerous? No...we-ell...maybe just a little but...small danger. Danger that's trustworthy." Shrugging to himself, "Rose says I over simplify things...suppose I do, really. Like saving people from monsters, says that saving people isn't the same thing as murder except, to save them someone has to die. I give them a choice. I warn them but...they still die." He grinned suddenly, "And you proved me wrong, and I love being wrong. I love meeting people that are more than what they seem or what they know and it's brilliant." He leaned down to see her looking up and watching him, "You saved Rose's life...probably mine as well and definitely my sons' so, thank you."

His thank you was sincere, probably one of the few beings in the universe that she'd ever meet who would apologize or says a word of thanks and mean it. And her inconvenience was suddenly worth it just for this proud, powerful being to see her as worthy of either. A sly grin slowly pulled at one corner of her mouth as she gave him a curious look and pushed everything aside, "Son? You and she've been saying 'they' all this time, like you don't know the sex."

Giving her a devilish grin and putting a finger to his lips, "Shh...silly human thing. Rose like surprises like that."

She nodded, completely understanding where he was coming from. She rolled her eyes for good measure since by now she was well versed in some of the silly human habits, "Ah."

Rubbing his hands together, the two of them finding a common thread...their shared love for irrational little humans, "So, did James have any luck finding our trouble maker?"

Dien hedged a bit, "Probably not, I haven't checked." He looked at her in surprise and she shrugged with an embarrassed glance away, "I was too busy up here sulking to ask. Med fixed my hands and I took off."

He was a little slower lowering himself down a level but no less graceful, "Shall we go check, Rose is already there."

Raising an eyebrow, "You sure you want someone like me around your mate."

He grinned madly and took her hand, carefully holding it to not cause her harm, "Of course I'm sure!" In a grumbled tone, "You can fend those young human soldiers off her since she'll just think I'm jealous."

Snorting but letting him drag her down the scaffold, "Yeah...jealous..." Snickering, "...not you."

***

The Doctor shot her a look as he stormed over to James who was looking through video surveillance. She could easily spot a newlywed as opposed to a well established couple and these two were still in the honeymoon phase. Dien was shocked to discover, however, that his 'jealousy' did have a leg to stand on. Two members of the flight crew and three single civilians were all clustered around Rose and practically fawning over her. Oh the burden of being blond and beautiful.

Rose seemed to be oblivious to the sexual undercurrent of the attention and Dien decided to step in before the increasingly agitated Timelord demonstrated just how protective he could be, "Alright you lumps, I'm sure you've got better things to do." Draping an arm casually around Rose's shoulders and ignoring her surprised jump, raising an eyebrow at one of the civilians, "Adam I do think your girlfriend might be a bit annoyed with you."

Adam shrank two inches and quickly scuttled out the door while the Doctor just shoved his fists in his pockets and muttered under his breath, "...it would have to be another Adam..."

Grinning cheerfully at the still puzzled girl, "Rose, might I speak with you for a moment?"

Rose raised a finger and an eyebrow, "But-..."

Dragging her out, "It'll be just a moment." Spinning the girl around once they were out of earshot, "Look, you're too friendly around that female starved lot-..."

Rose narrowed her eyes, defending her actions because she hadn't been flirting, "I was being polite."

"I know."

"Just laughing at a joke."

Nodding, "I know."

Stomping her foot, "I didn't touch a one of 'em."

Nodding, "Right. I do the same thing."

Pointing at her, "And how's James take that?"

"I do it with James. Only James." Rose paused to frown at her, "You want to be all chatty and cheerful then flirt away but doing it in front of him is just cruel."

Jaw just dropping in outrage, "I wasn't flirting!" Dien raised an eyebrow while Rose remained insistent, "I was being friendly, that all. I'm not doing anything wrong."

Sighing, "Look, it's your life and I'm not about to run it. Just thought you should be aware." Dien threw up her hands a bit and stalked back inside the control room, muttering how she wasn't a marriage counselor before sliding up next to James and grinning at him, "So...what'd I miss?"

James grinned in return and showed her how far they'd combed through the video surveillance while Rose cautiously entered the room and fidgeted with her reacquired hoodie. She could see the Doctor standing next to the couple and trying to look completely engaged but she knew the truth. His shoulders were tight with tension and both fists were shoved in his pockets, head hunched down just a fraction. He wasn't paying attention, he was just trying not to pay her attention. She really hadn't been trying to do anything wrong and she certainly hadn't been looking. Just talking really...

She sighed and came to his side, ducking her head to burrow in the slight space made under his right arm. He looked over at her with a raised eyebrow but relinquished one fist from it's hiding place in his pocket until his arm was resting lightly around her shoulders. She grinned and wrapped both arms tightly around him, squeezing him close and practically smothering herself as she buried her face in his collar. Immediately the familiar smells of bananas and tea and something that was uniquely the Doctor filled her senses and she relaxed into him. _You remember saying you don't see anybody but me?_ He looked at her out of the corner of his eye and she laid her head against his shoulder. _All I see is you_. He couldn't help but relax back against her in turn. He couldn't really resist her anymore and in all honesty he never could.

"Stop!" Everyone either jumped or jerked at Dien's loud command but she just twirled her hand around, "Rewind that frame a few seconds." The sitting technician obeyed and in the upper left corner the camera captured a shadowy, grainy figure for a few seconds near a wiring junction before the entire log went to static, "Hmph...that's that."

James leaned over and pressed a few buttons before shaking his head, "The data's been corrupted."

Crossing her arms, "How convenient."

Both the Doctor and James gave her a look and she tilted her head as she turned to depart. The two men glanced at one another before the Doctor silently left while holding Rose's hand. A few seconds later they all met up in the conference room, "Convenient?"

Dien shrugged with a grim expression, "Only someone with programming expertise could alter the weather program to detect season change. And only electrical expertise will allow sectional severing of the power grid. Not to mention someone of high access would know just where to avoid the security cameras and which feeds to corrupt."

Rose jumped a little, "'cept that first time they cut all the power."

The Doctor nodded, "Just to cause a panic."

Frowning, "Why would you want to cause a panic? That would only cause suspicion."

Then he jumped and ran fingers through his hair, "No! I was looking through the ship's schematics." Spinning on his heels, "Couldn't do that with no power but he or she must have realized it was a temporary fix."

Dien rolled her eyes, "Right. They cut the power just to inconvenience you. Because the entire universe revolves around you."

Both Rose and the Doctor grinned and Rose giggled before the Doctor added with a smirk, "Sorta, yeah."

That really got her laughing. _You're full of it!_

_Sorta, yeah_.

She doubled over, wheezing, "Stop..."

He just continued as if he wasn't tickling Rose's funny bone on purpose, both Dien and James giving the couple a funny look, "Anyway, let's pretend that this saboteur wanted to make sure I didn't get access to the computers. Right. So our would be saboteur knows computers and physical hardware." Frowning, "But why?? An awful lot of trouble just to get rid of us."

Rose had managed to settle down after gulping in a few breaths. Leaning weakly against the Doctor, "But didn't the weather thing go wrong before we even showed up?"

He lifted her up and kissed her forehead with a grin. Slowly he nodded, patting her back before he started to pace, "Yes, yes it did." Spinning around, "Something about that day was out of the ordinary. What?" James glanced at Dien who shrugged slightly. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary as far as he knew, "Come on, think man...use those human brains-..." He glanced at Dien, "Brain. Human brain and come up with something brilliant."

Dien rolled her eyes while James shook his head after a moment, "There wasn't anything out of the ordinary reported except the pair of you."

Rose narrowed her eyes to herself , "What gets reported?"

Gesturing to the computer console, "Climate changes." Pointing at her, "People out in the perimeter or large creatures moving past the sensors." Shrugging to himself, "Computer glitches-..."

Placing a hand on his shoulder, "Back up. We didn't have people out in the perimeter before them but we did have people outside of the compound. The Johnsons."

Shrugging dismissively, "Even the colonists need to get out and it's not against the rules."

Dien plopped down in a chair, mulling things to herself, "You remember that mudslide last year?"

Giving her a look, "How could I forget. We nearly lost little Alicia."

Nodding, "Alicia Johnson. Daphnie wouldn't let either of her children outside for the rest of last year nor any of this year. And you know Tony's a well trained little husband...never strays far on Daphnie's leash."

The Doctor's eyes widened in horror before slapping both hands over Rose's ears, "Don't put thoughts like that in her head!"

Snorting at the mighty Timelord's almost terrified expression, "Relax, I was talking metaphorically. Basically, he's as whipped as you are."

Stiffening in outrage, taking a step away from Rose, "I am not whipped."

Glancing at her fingernails nonchalantly, "Who got to chose the destination of your last outing?"

"It was her turn."

Raising an eyebrow, "And the one before that?"

"I chose that one."

"I thought the TARDIS messed up on the landing or something." Rose's tone was mild but the Doctor knew he'd just landed himself right back into hot water.

Flinching from Rose just a smidge, "Er, yeah, well...I, uh..." If he said it was his choice, he'd get an earful from Rose and thus prove Dien right when he was forced to placate Rose. Or, if he said it wasn't his choice he'd still be proving Dien right. He was doomed either way. With an incomprehensible grumble he retreated quietly to the other side of the room.

James snickered silently, "What's your point, Dien?"

Jumping back up to her feet, "They wouldn't be out there voluntarily. But Tony's father, he was military. He'd follow an order whether Daphnie liked it or not."

Rolling his shoulders and feeling very uncomfortable, "One of the officers?"

Shrugging, "Maybe not, maybe just one of the engineers...which would make sense. The lower rank techs wouldn't have the skills or the passwords but an engineer would."

"But why??" The Doctor's face was a twist of confusion, hands shoved in his pockets as he spun around and paced, "That's what I can't figure out. What's the point? I can't imagine anything worth the risk of not leaving this planet as soon as possible and they had to know a death, suspicious or otherwise, might delay that."

"Much less four."

Pointing at James, "Exactly." He clicked his teeth as his mind latched on to something, "Oh. Well, hmm... maybe not th-...wait." He paced away to mutter to himself, scratching at the back of his neck.

Rose held up her hands, "Give him a second."

"Is he always like this?"

Shrugging, "Pretty much, yeah."

Shaking her head, "Poor thing."

Jumping in place and ignoring the banter between the two women, "Yes! Got it. What's the one thing the human species can't seem to chuck by the wayside?"

All three glanced at one another, "Water."

Shaking his head with a grin at the commander, "Nope."

Rose shrugged, "Food."

"Nuh uh."

Dien threw out a guess with a sigh, "Shelter."

Pacing to one side quickly, throwing his hands about the air, "Oh, come on. Something petty. Something they obviously could live without but refuse to."

Nodding to herself, expression sour, "Money."

Pointing at Rose, "Exactly! It all comes back to money. Greed. The human preoccupation with all things shiny and unnecessary. So, what's valuable around here?"

James just shook his head, "The ship's the only thing of value. We need it to leave."

Wagging a finger with a knowing grin, "Ah, but you don't need all the people in the ship to make it work."

Dien gave James a sideways glance, "Well, when the Monsoon starts the ground creates those ravines by the mountainside...I've seen a few stones this lot identified as diamonds. Didn't mean anything to me but they all got really excited about it."

Grinning brightly, "Big ones?"

Pursing her lips a bit to think about it, "Size of my fist or so."

Rose blinked in surprise, "Whoa."

Nodding quickly, "Yup. Heavy, too. I mean, one or two wouldn't matter but we are talking greed here. Can't just take a few, gotta take a bunch. Say...about as many as four people would weigh..."

Murmuring to herself, "...the weight ratio..." James nudged her and Dien glanced at him again, "Six months ago Simon starting adjusting the weight ratio for the ship. A little here and there but he was trying to gain an extra 452 pounds. We could go as far as a hundred pounds before the calculations predicted we'd never reach escape velocity. Then two months ago he reset them back to the original."

Rose shrugged, "So what?"

James answered tightly, "The weight ratio is in the calculations the computers use to calculate our escape velocity. If the ship isn't fast enough, ergo if we're too heavy, we won't make it out of the atmosphere and into space. We've weighed every bit of supply we're going to carry with us and all of the passengers. We've got it precisely with about 200 pounds of leg room just in case someone gains weight or something goes wrong but...if he's wanting an additional 452..."

Dien smirked, "And I'd be willing to bet the Johnsons weigh about as much."

The Doctor nodded grimly, "He's probably your saboteur-..."

"And he just heard you say all of that." Both the Doctor and James whipped around at Rose's voice to see Simon in the entry way with a pulse rifle armed and aimed at them, his other arm wrapped tightly around her.


	24. Chapter 23

I would like to thank you all so much for your reviews. Stroked my ego nicely. Since someone out there begged for something a bit more substantial this week I'm going to supply your demand.

Chapter 23

"Simon. Put that-..."

Simon stood up a little taller, much more confident now that he had the weapon aimed at what he perceived to be the entirety of his problems. A bit messy, but if he eliminated James and Dien the weight ratio would stand. And he was fairly confident one of the other members of the flight crew could take over the good commander's spot. Perfect. And their deaths could be blamed on this silly little blond girl and her alien lover, "I think I'll be giving the orders from this point on, commander. On the ground. Now..."

James just shook his head, "Where could you possibly go?"

Dien tilted her head a little, studying Simon before smirking, "Oh. I get it. Kill James and me and everyone blames the other two." The engineer just gave her a smirk and she really felt like punching in his face...with her claws.

The Doctor felt himself slip. Seeing this human touching and threatening Rose was like having her yanked from him all over again and that was not going to happen. He'd send reality crashing apart before that ever, ever happened again. It had been so tempting when she'd been taken to send the universe ripping, forcing his way through the breach to the parallel world just to retrieve her. Simple. Selfish. It would have been so easy in the state he'd been in to reach through that wall and reality itself and guide Rose across. He'd thought about it then.

It had been equally as tempting to go back in time and try again. The TARDIS would have done it simply because he'd wanted it. But he had been the Doctor and that meant not doing what he wanted but what he knew was right. Not now though. Right now nothing of his responsibility to safeguard the universe even entered his conscious thought. He wasn't really aware of anything anymore really. It was like this giant, yawning abyss had just opened up and swallowed him into darkness. His brilliant, shining intellect that he was so prideful of was completely useless and silent as words and concepts had lost all meaning. Emotions, however, held a great deal of importance now. Fear, anger, worry, hate...rage, Rage, RAGE.

Everyone in the room jumped as a deep growl rumbled through the air. Dien didn't even look at the Timelord, knowing right now timing was absolutely critical. She knew through legend and myth what the Timelords had been like before they 'evolved'. A threat or the possibility of threat could set him off and while she'd never met one before now she'd heard ancient stories of the Timelords. Physically the Gallifreyan species were hardy with their two hearts and their respiratory bypass and their temperature tolerances. But there were many species in the universe well adaptive to different environments. Like her own species. No, it was their mental capabilities that set her people on edge. They were brilliant thinkers with a specific set of unnamed rules when around others but it was the ability of their minds that made all Alphgan wary. His mind could reach out and destroy a target whether at close range or far away. Far enough that he could easily wipe out every one of them here and in the compound without taking a step. There was something else he was capable of, but she was hesitant to even think it in his presence, "Simon, you want to put the gun down and step away from Rose."

Snorting in contempt, "I do? Really?"

Nodding slowly, "Yeah. Really. You've made a huge miscalculation and right now the Doctor's mercy is the only thing keeping your brain from becoming Tapioca."

James glanced over his shoulder, his eyes widening as he caught sight of the Doctor. Instinctively he'd stepped in front of the man, perceiving him to be an untrained civilian needing protecting. From the looks of things, if something with ill intent came at them his best bet was to let the Doctor at them. His normally mischievous brown eyes were black as pitch with rage and somehow the spot around him was dim, as if he were absorbing the light around him. Simon's arm tightened on the rifle just a fraction, "Right. That scrawny, skinny Doctor is a threat?"

Rose scowled out of the corner of her eye, "Hey! He'll kick your bloody arse!"

Dien smiled grimly, "Appearances are deceiving. You've seen me in action, haven't you? Heard stories about my combat skills, tell me: do you think I have anything to really fear on this planet?" They did annual assessments for health and self defense and Dien was easily one of the best. And yes, he'd seen her attack a seven foot tall creature entering the perimeter gates with just a knife and walk away without a scratch. Silently he shook his head, "My people are just like me. Vicious. Well trained. We'll take on any opponent and only one of us will walk away...and even they will not take on a solitary Timelord." Pointing to Rose as she took a step to the side and back, giving Simon a clear view of the Doctor's current state. Both his and Rose's eyes widened, "Especially not one with a pregnant mate."

Gutless to the end, Simon relinquished his hold to both the weapon and his human hostage as he stumbled back with a frightened cry. Two seconds later James had him in restraints and Rose was clinging to the Doctor while petting through his hair, hoping to see some sign of life in those fathomless eyes. _Doctor?_ His body was as tense against her's as a wire, muscles coiled and she just knew he was seconds away from losing it. _Doctor, it's alright. Shh...it's alright..._ Cupping his face in her hands, she kissed along his cheeks and jaw when suddenly he jerked her even closer and plundered her mouth with his own.

_Mine._

His voice in her mind was a low guttural sound, full of passion and anger and completely unlike his normal voice but it was still him. Caveman Doctor. She kind of liked it. She melted into him easily, letting him lead this particular dance before he suddenly jerked back with a tiny cry of distress. _Rose??_ His eyes were wild with awareness and fear, fear of himself, his body trembling and she murmured soothingly while holding onto him. She wasn't afraid of him. Could never be afraid of him.

_Hey, it's alright now._ He closed his eyes and shuddered against her, ducking his head to rest it against her shoulder.

_If only it were true.._.

She bit her bottom lip and rubbed along his back with her fingers lightly grazing the tensed muscles. She had a feeling that part hadn't been meant to be heard. Although now she worried what it meant. Still, something to be worried about later. Rose knew words wouldn't help him right now so she just continued making soothing sounds and let her presence soothe him.

Dien cocked her head slightly, ignoring the entwined couple before swearing to herself and stepped up to James, "We have about twenty minutes left."

The flight commander looked up with a frown, "Left of what?"

Tapping her right ear, "He started the launching sequence, that ship is leaving with or without us."

James paled and hauled Simon to his feet, glaring at him, "Disengage it!"

Simon was pale and quaking and Dien just shook her head, "He can't. And if we manage it that barge'll never fly again."

Growling to himself, hitting his combadge to broadcast throughout the compound, "All personal grab what you can and board the boat. We have fifteen minutes to launch. That's not a suggestion and this is not a drill now MOVE!"

Dien moved over to the weather panel and tapped it before shaking her head, "We have -210° outside."

James shrugged to himself. The outer hull was built to withstand extreme temperatures, "The ship can take it-..."

Pointing over her shoulder, "What about them?"

He glanced over at the Doctor and Rose who were now leaning forehead to forehead, both of their eyes closed. The Doctor swallowed hard. _I'm so sorry, Rose_.

_Doctor, you know better. Don't blame you for being protective and you already warned me member?_

_Yes, but I could have killed-_... He cut himself off. He couldn't even think it, the possible reality too much for him.

Rose's soft voice in his mind was like a soothing balm, easing him. _You didn't. S'what's important. All the coulda and mighta isn't more important than what is. You kept it together now hush, alright?_

His voice was amused and Rose relaxed, knowing if he'd found humor in anything he was alright. _Rose the Wise...that's your new name._

Lip twitching impishly. _So what's yours...hmm, how bout...no...y'know, you're not supposed to use your big Timelord brain to out think me._ He chuckled softly out loud at her indignant tone.

James turned back to Dien. He didn't even hesitate since leaving anyone behind on this hellish rock wasn't even an option, "They come with us."

Grinning slightly if a little indulgent. She loved how idealistic humans could be, "Only a 200 pound differential. As slight as he is, he's not 100 and neither's she." She smirked at Simon who looked up at her in horror, "You're suddenly expendable Simon."

"Wait...wait I'll, I'll tell you where the d-diamonds are!"

Slapping his cheek lightly, "You were going to do that anyway. It's the only way you can board."

The Doctor stepped forward, in control of himself fully with Rose nestled into his side. He'd heard them and was now well aware of what was going on, "There's another way. My ship, my TARDIS isn't damaged. You can leave me behind-..."

Rose jumped, "What'cha mean? I'm not leaving you!"

He met her eyes, "Their ship is taking off with or without them and it's too cold outside for you to come."

Dien didn't even look at him, tapping her arm with her fingers as she thought to herself, "She'll never survive in these temperatures."

Nodding, "Right. Precisely. Rose will stay here where it's warm and I'll retrieve the TARDIS. Then return here directly for her, my ship's very compact. We can make it without a problem."

Dien sighed and uncrossed her arms, "James, go put him away somewhere and dump his rocks. Doctor, when the ship takes off it'll tear this compound apart. All the systems will be destroyed, including heat."

He blinked twice and tightened his hold on Rose before nodding, "Then take her with you and I'll catch up."

Rose spun around in protest, "Doctor-..."

Grinning and putting a finger to her lips, "This is one of those times when you have to listen to me. You can't go out there-..."

Glaring at him, "Neither can you!"

Dien slowly crossed her arms, "Maybe not." They both turned to her, "We could rig up a thermal suit. Well, I could. You'll be cold but you'll survive." Pointing at the argumentative blond, "I can't, however, make two of them so off you go." She turned dismissively and headed for the medical bay, James not far behind.

Rose opened her mouth to object most strongly. _Please, Rose. I won't force you but there's no time to argue_.

Snapping at him, "There's never time."

He chuckled and squeezed her side before discretely putting a hand on her middle. _I know and I'll owe you on an adventure. We'll go somewhere really cold and reenact all this only that time you'll come with me._

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye before wrinkling her nose, "No thanks."

He grinned and nuzzled her temple. _I love you, Rose Tyler, now go._

Turning to kiss his nose. _I love you, too, Doctor. And you'd better come back for me._

Giving a lopsided grin, "Yes, sir." She firmed her lips and kissed him smartly on the mouth.

He just grinned back and slipped off his coat, putting it around her shoulders. She frowned but fitted her arms through it, "Won't fit in whatever she has in mind. And I love this coat so take good care of it for me."

Nodding slowly and reluctantly letting him pull her out of the conference room and towards the ship, "Yeah..."

James frowned at Dien even as they walked, hauling Simon quickly along, "Can you really rig something for him in five minutes?"

Slowly shaking her head with a grin, "Nope. It'll take me at least fifteen."

He paused, "But-..."

"I know, you have to seal the ship to prep everything. Do it. He'll give me a lift now stop worrying about me."

He'd never talk her out of it, the most stubborn woman he'd ever met. He gripped her arm tightly and pulled her close, staking a claim to her lips as fiercely as she'd claimed his heart three years ago. Her hands rested lightly on his biceps but she certainly didn't pull away. Simon groaned but for once seemed wise enough not to try to interrupt. Moments later Rose and the Doctor caught up. The Doctor shook his head, "Oi! Time's wasting and all that." Rose gave him a good thump for his rudeness and departed for the ship, laughing at the pout he threw her way.

Pulling back to breathe, both of them ignoring the Doctor, "I expect to see you soon to finish what we started." She gave him a coy grin and a wink before hurrying for the medical bay for something suitable for the Doctor. James stayed just a second longer, just long enough for the Doctor to nod in silent promise before he hauled a very willing Simon down the corridor to the docking bay where the last of the personnel were already being loaded.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The Doctor took his first steps outside since the winter wall had hit and it was a sight to behold. Blue ice covered every plant and twig that mere days before had been lush and flowing with the wind. The mountains were covered in a layer of white snow and the ice gleamed of distant sunlight. It was...breathtaking. Quite literally. Because an instant later the severity of the chill caused him to shiver even as he breathed into the helmet fitted to the suit. Dien had taken an old, blue biohazard suit designed for entering disease infected areas and rigged a portable heating unit to help regulate his body temperature. Still, the suit wasn't designed for it and some of the harsh chill was bleeding through.

Dien had on her leather jacket, now as white as the snow, and a grin, slowly stooping down to look at the electronic readout on his belt. A second later she gave him a thumbs up sign and pointed towards the ice forest. Right, the sooner they arrived at the TARDIS the warmer they'd both be. She'd already warned him to keep her own temperature regulated she wouldn't be talking and she'd move slower than normal.

They'd made it out of the perimeter gate and halfway to the forest when a great crash caught their attention. Both the Doctor and Dien turned as the ship took off into the sky, engine roaring as it crept through the skyline and closer to the outer limits of space. Suddenly he was back in the center of that Impossible Planet in front of the black hole as Rose was taken further and further from him, with only the devil for company.

He was jolted a little out of his thoughts when a hand lightly patted his shoulder. Alright, maybe not the devil for company after all. He didn't turn right away. Couldn't really. He had to watch her make it out of the atmosphere, had to be sure she was relatively safe. As the large ship became a smaller and smaller dot in the sky he couldn't help but feel his hearts sink. And then she was beyond his sight but it was more than just that. He was out of her thoughts, her feelings too pale to discern and he had to struggle just to contain his emotions.

Timelords weren't designed for this. They should have had eight to ten years of nearly constant, close physical contact before a separation like this would even be considered. And now he suddenly understood a little of how Scholar felt, losing her mate so early on in their life together. Different, of course. Rose wasn't dead. She was as safe as he could manage but still...

He'd survived some nine hundred or so years without Rose Marion Tyler and he could survive thirty minutes. At least, he hoped he would because right about now he felt like curling into a ball of miserable hurt and brooding like his previous regeneration did at his worst. Moments later he was back in control, 'always alright'. He glanced back at Dien who clearly understood his turmoil though she just nonchalantly adjusted her coat before proceeding him into the forest. Glancing down, he checked the readout on his belt one more time just to be sure before making his own way for TARDIS.

***

Rose nibbled her lower lip ragged as the ship climbed into outer space. She hated this, she really did. It made sense to let the Doctor take the longer road since he'd fair a lot better in the cold than she would but it didn't change her feelings about it. This trip seemed to be bringing up all sorts of bad memories and she kept looking left, expecting to see the devil pop in at any second. The only one there was that Dr. St. Clair from the medical ward. She gasped softly, a tear streaking down her left cheek as it went quiet in her head. No gentle waves of love flittering about. Even his soft little murmurs to himself, always thinking, had gone away. She felt so alone all of a sudden and silently wondered how she'd ever managed all her life up to this point, "Are you alright?"

She could only nod silently, if unconvincingly. How the hell was she supposed to be alright when it felt like she'd been ripped from the Doctor all over again? With a finger she brushed away the moisture on her cheek and took in slow breaths, trying to force herself to calm.

She fiddled restlessly with the piloting straps keeping her firmly in the squishy chair and silently thankful she didn't have to wear a full astronauts outfit like she would have back on Earth. She bit her bottom lip lightly again, instantly thinking of her mum again. God, she'd have to convince Doctor to see her mum soon. She just couldn't take the uncertainty of not knowing if she could get back or not much longer.

Rose turned her head, her cheek nuzzling the soft, supple fabric she was swathed in and a bittersweet smile crossed her face. He hadn't given her his coat so she'd protect it. He'd done it because it would comfort her and he knew it. He was always one step ahead of her, always out planning her. He knew, at least a little, what it would be like for him to suddenly not be a presence in her mind. Then she blinked twice before frowning. No, he really did know. Only for him it had been a million times worse. His people just suddenly gone from his thoughts after a lifetime of them being there. She inhaled and closed her eyes as the familiar smells of the Doctor gave her that extra bit she needed to relax.

Soon the jerking and heaving of their journey slowly subsided until the engine roar became a distant background noise and all she could think was how beautiful. There were compartments of sheer plastic so she could easily see to the left and right of the ship. The planet was a beautiful swirling white and way off she could see a small glowing orange. The sun she imagined. She lightly touched to portal, frowning a little to herself to feel how cool it was to the touch. Looking to the other side passed a couple of engineers she didn't know, she could make out what looked like a lighthouse beacon and realized it must be the pulsar.

James' voice announced loudly through the intercom, "Hang On!" There was a jerk. Then a harder one. Then the screams of panic as the ship groaned in distress and lurched sharply while a violent tremor worked it's way through everyone.

Up in the cabin James closed his eyes and prayed as he very carefully flicked the secondary engine switch. Two shudders and suddenly they were all pressed back into their seats by the Alphgan inspired technology. The ship blasted it's way through the remote system, easily evading the strong gravitational pull. The rest of his team immediately started whooping in relief but not he. He wouldn't relax until they were clear of the pulsar's magnetic pull. And that wouldn't happen for another twenty minutes.

***

The Doctor kind of felt like he was an old fashioned Earth astronaut, exploring in his space suit. Strangely, he could hear strange sci fi theme music running through his mind and he was quite convinced his regeneration had finally led him to insanity. Then he saw Dien give him a smirk and realized she was feeling the same way in this strange environment. He chuckled softly even as he shivered, "You weren't kidding about feeling cold, were you?" He paused for just a moment and closed his eyes, trying to sense the TARDIS. He felt a pull to the left and pointed as he started walking, "This way I believe. Not too far to the TARDIS, actually, then we can join your friends on the rocket. In fact, I think-..." A hand with much too much strength gripped his forearm and he winced at her, "Wha-..." A second later he found himself thrown to the side as something fast and strong hit them.

He instinctively rolled out of the way, stopping on his stomach and raising his head in time to see Dien thrown through ice and snow before disappearing from sight. With almost detached interest he watched a strangely familiar scaled tail coil and snap as the agitated animal turned to growl at him softly. Another one. Another one of those damn giant, white whatever-they-were. This one was smaller, more compact, and he deduced it must be a female.

He stayed perfectly still, watching it growl softly, red eyes staring at what appeared to be him before she started looking around and sniffing the ground. Stupid, stupid, stupid. She couldn't see him when he was still. If he and Rose hadn't run the male likely wouldn't have attacked. She moved a few paces in a circular pattern before baring her fangs, head lowering to the ground as she took a longer sniff. Oh. She was hunting him out with scent so eventually he'd be caught.

She tilted her head back suddenly to bay at the sky. There was no warning when he slipped the second time. The first time he'd been provoked. He was protecting Rose and his instinct to protect had taken over. Not this time. He was just there, staring at a danger, staring at an obstacle and there was no rational for the shift in his perception. His head tilted, instinctively knowing this target couldn't be obliterated with telepathy so by that same instinct he'd chosen another means. He started breathing more heavily, quickly moving to a pant as his heart rate skyrocketed and his temperature increased. His cells starting to jump and sing, something calling to him on a molecular level. His gaze shifted to the right as a small glowing flicker caught his attention. A tiny bit of golden fluff floating through the frozen air.

He wasn't even aware that he was standing now, just aware of the tendrils of golden dust fluttering through the air. Just a particle or two at first. A stray one here and there coming from the air. But the individual strays of golden shimmering molecules were becoming more dense, grouping into clusters and tiny clouds before expanding into a glowing mist. Frozen blades of grass started to glow, even the large animal glowed and most importantly so was he. Whatever it was seemed to be attracted to him. The gold expanded to the trees and a trail of it swarmed around the Doctor, condensing as it traveled. The animal snarled at him and he just gestured silently. Instantly it crumpled to the ground and a swarm of particles left it's body to swirl around him.

The Doctor closed his eyes as he was seduced by the siren's call of the glowing matter. He couldn't resist and frankly it wasn't in him to even try. His awareness returned just enough to border between his instincts and a dangerous choice that rationally he knew he had no right to make. But nothing in this moment was rational. Possibilities of reality flashed through his mind, from beginning to end, but instead of seeing those twists and turns as merely a possibility he began to see it as reality. Gallifrey, reestablished with all of his kith and kin, a world of Timelords existing once more. Merging the two universes together so Rose could see her mother whenever she chose while still being with him. Extending her life to match his. Taking a last sweep through both time and space to make sure every last Dalek and Cyberman had been wiped clean of the universe. Yes, it was in him. With a bit more he'd be powerful enough. He could make it happen. Any of it, it was his choice.

***

When little Alphgans slowly mature into big Alphgans, they're taken aside and told that when they sleep at night, they don't see pretend things. They see reality. Possibilities. Apparently her people were slightly psychic in that way. Even now as Dien lay in an unconscious heap of a frozen, glowing world she dreamed of her future. Her dreams had told her James would come into her life. Her dreams had even told her that eventually they would leave this place. The last series of dreams she'd experienced, she'd been seeing a distant future.

She wasn't sure where it was but it was definitely a planet, the sky blue and white with brown trees and greens leaves. There was a domicile on a hill, she sitting under the roofing and gazing out into the day. A young boy with curly sable hair was playing in the green grass, throwing her large smiles and blue eyes sparkling of happiness. Her son. She was seeing her son. James was standing under the roofing, arms crossed and smiling at him.

But then her dream shifted as everything started to glow. The young boy screamed and disappeared in a cloud of gold dust. The ground, the air, even she was glowing gold as if the light was coming from inside of her. She watched as the little bits of life started to leave her body and realized as more and more departed she was starting to weaken. It felt almost like she was getting old and to say that it was tiring would be putting it mildly.

Looking up, she squinted as the bright orange sun in the sky changed to a flashing pulse of light. A pulsar. She was seeing a pulsar star. James was standing next to her, dressed as he always was before sending her a startled look and flying into the air...straight into the distant sun.

The dream faded and with a start Dien opened her eyes. She scrambled back in confusion, seeing that everything was still glowing and looked down at her hands. The shimmering was below the surface, like her veins were lit from within. Disoriented she stumbled to her feet, hissing softly as her head throbbed. Wiping at her temple, she pulled away a trace of blood and frowned at it. It wasn't glowing which she would consider odd except she noticed it wasn't the only exception. The rocks weren't glowing. A distant tree that she knew was dead wasn't either and a feeling of dread filled her.

A time storm. An actual time storm. She'd heard about them. Heard the theory of them. Time existed in everything living and in theory that time could move out of the living and group together. Like attracting like and all that. But there had to be a starting point. A catalyst. And if there was one being powerful enough to act as a catalyst for the destruction of the universe, it would be a Timelord.

***

Rose frowned to herself, suddenly feeling very strange. She was nibbling on her thumb nail and trying to be patient but she just wanted this particular journey over and done with. She missed the TARDIS. She missed the Doctor. She missed her big fluffy bed and the soft orange grass and she really wasn't helping herself, was she? But she blinked in surprise as something caught her eye.

She turned her hand and frowned to notice it was glowing softly. A light sort of gold tone to it. Shiny even. She glanced around to make sure she wasn't seeing things and jumped to see little bits of gold dust glowing and floating about the ship. She stared in amazement as it started to flutter slowly out of the people and hover in the air.

The little bits started to move, coming towards her in little patterns and flying around her. Everyone was just staring at her but all she could do was look as surprised as she felt, "What on Eath?"

"I dunno."

St. Clair pointed, "Well, it's obviously attracted to you."

One of the little glowing fuzzies touched her finger and she absorbed it, "Wha-..."

Within seconds every living thing was glowing, little gold particles escaping, but what no one knew of was the secondary Alphgan engine hybrid was also starting to glow. Just like the people, it was nothing harmful at first. Not until the carefully synthesized fuel, generated by what original fuel had been left and genetic contributions by all the crew, started to glow. As those particles started to escape the fuel molecule to genetic molecule ratio shifted and the engine failed.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

The Doctor stared ahead with dark eyes, a slow smile crossing his face that had nothing to do with manic and everything to do with maniacal. It was so heady this feeling, assimilating so much time was nearly orgasmic in it's bliss. And as a newly mated man with a vibrant young woman as his bride he certainly knew. With each new molecule of time that escaped from the living and fed into him it was only making him stronger. He felt invincible. Unstoppable. He truly was the Oncoming Storm.

He wasn't even concerned at first when Dien streaked in front of him with speed that even he had a hard time following. Not that he was paying attention. Not until the bite of -210° tore into his body. With a soundless scream he doubled over, she instantly next to him and jerking him up by the shoulders. He was too stunned to see the remaining golden particles desert him, going back into their rightful places as he lost all control. All he saw was Dien, her features bruised and a streak of blood along her cheek. What had happened?

Compromising her body's ability to regulate her temperature by speaking, knowing he had few precious seconds left to live, "Where is it? Ship. Where?"

He couldn't talk, his jaw clenched too tightly to move. Couldn't even get the sound out to logically guide her to the TARDIS. But he had to think of something. Now. Shuddering violently, already feeling his organs start to shut down, he moved his eyes in the direction and with a nod she threw him over her shoulder and ran. Twenty seconds. Maybe thirty at the most. Then he would be beyond recovery. The suit was the only thing keeping him from dying at this very moment but the heat was dissipating much too quickly. In these conditions he might not even be able to regenerate.

He didn't understand. What was going on? He honestly didn't remember much of anything beyond the large white animal making a second appearance. Maybe it was better that he didn't know. He had a feeling that was the case. He could feel her now. Close. So close. TARDIS. Cold. Sleepy. Dark.

***

The ship lurched as the power cut off and everyone screamed as the world started to tilt and spin uncontrollably. Even as the gold particles disappeared no one was paying attention, clutching one another as the gravitational pull of the pulsar grabbed hold of them and yanked them back. St. Clair covered her face, screaming into her hands while Rose gripped the arm rests tightly beneath her fingers. In the pilot's chair James was frantically trying to call up systems, the rest of his crew just as frantic. Simon was strapped in tight and cuffed to his seat, covering his head and shaking it in denial. He may not be an expert of physics but even he knew how quickly the ship would be torn apart by the pulsar.

Rose closed her eyes and tilted her head back, both hands now clutched protectively to her stomach. Not again. This life and death stuff was starting to get old. Especially since she seemed to be the target lately. Jeopardy friendly or not she was just a bit sick of it. But then she grinned to herself, realizing she'd signed on for this. She'd tried the slow path in her mom's new world and she couldn't cope with it. She wasn't ordinary anymore. Maybe she'd never been but she'd changed so much she could never be satisfied settling down somewhere and quietly living her life. And maybe it wasn't the smart choice. Maybe it wasn't the choice that was going to give her a long life. But at least it was a life she was proud of living. She'd wanted adventure and excitement and danger, and she'd gotten it all. But she'd wanted the Doctor, too, and this part of that life just went along with it.

Tilting her head a little to the side, ignoring the screaming and the crying and the carrying on. Ignoring her own fear or the incredible heat surrounding her body and licking at her senses. Even ignoring the increasing pressure that was becoming more than uncomfortable she opened her mind and her eyes and whispered both aloud and to his mind, sending him her love, "_Doctor_."

***

_Doctor._ The Doctor frowned to himself, realizing after a disorienting moment that he was curled up on his side and breathing in slow intervals. Slow was good. Slow allowed him time to figure out what was going on. He pieced together that he was lying on stiff grating and the familiar hum sent instant peace racing through his blood. TARDIS. He was on the TARDIS. But how?

"Waking up, are we?" Oh he knew that voice, and at the moment he wasn't entirely certain if he was relieved to hear it or not. Especially considering she didn't sound like she was happy with him. Her booted foot nudged him in the shoulder and with a frown he slowly looked up at her. She was sitting on the grating, leaning against the console and watching him warily. Well what was that look for? She glanced away, apparently very nervous of him, "I didn't damage your ship. Didn't even peek."

His brow furrowed as he painfully sat up. He hadn't even considered accusing her of such a thing. His joints were all stiff and belatedly he realized he'd been stripped down to his pin-striped suit. Swallowing, voice hoarse, "How'd we get in?" Yes and why was his voice so hoarse and why couldn't he remember anything?

She fiddled with her wrist strap, "I shredded your suit and found your...I think humans call it a key?"

Nodding, "Yep."

She was on her feet in an instant, "So. I suppose we should find them."

Climbing slowly to his feet, "I suppose we should."

Nodding to herself, taking a step back from the console and gesturing, "I'll leave you to it."

Crossing his arms, "After you answer one question first."

She looked corned for just a second before hiding it, "Oh?"

Speaking quietly, "What did I do to scare you so badly?"

She froze for a second before sending him a nasty look, "I'm not scared of anybody." He just silently raised an eyebrow and refused to move a millimeter. A second later she paced away with a snarl and a few choice Alphgan swears before pinning him with a look that said quite plainly she wasn't afraid of him...she was disgusted with him, "I didn't think Timelords were so stupid to actually call up a time storm. Knew you were capable of it, obviously, since you're named after them but I never thought one of you would actually do it."

Shock raced across his face. That's what he didn't remember. Something so destructive he could destroy not just this universe but all of them, "Wha-..."

She wasn't even conscious of her state, on him in an instant and grabbing him by his jacket. Easily or not she lifted him off his feet, his eyes widening in surprise, "I may not be as clever as you are and you more advanced than me but I would never do something to tear the universe apart like that." She dropped him and backed away and he landed on the grating with a painful thud. She was trembling with the urge to shred him with her claws but she kept control of herself and continued backing away, "Get us to James and leave with Rose before I do something we'll both regret."

He swallowed, his adam's apple bobbing and realized what he'd done had managed to lose all respect from her. He wouldn't doubt she'd try to kill him and would have but she was smarter than that. He was her only ticket off this planet now. He didn't say anything. There wasn't anything he could say to defend himself. It was painfully obvious he had no control of his instincts and it was better that he leave.

Climbing to his feet and absently rubbing his wounded...pride, he plotted a few coordinates, "I didn't know I was capable of that." He tweaked this and that, keeping his head down and eyes on his work, "There's not exactly a manual...hmm...should be though..." He frowned to himself. The pieced together ship should be there by now, "Come on, old girl, stop playing." He referred the specifications to the TARDIS's nav and let her broaden the search before his eyes widened, "What??"

Dien frowned at him even as he started racing around the console, throwing levers and switches, "What is it?"

He didn't even spare her a glance, "They're headed straight for the pulsar...hang on!"

Dien's eyes widened but she didn't have time to ask, the TARDIS lurching and she forced back to grab a pillar just to maintain her balance, "That it! Come on!" The center column glowed, the pistons whined and moved as the Doctor raced around the console, "Come on, come on, come on, come on..." Swearing in about a dozen different languages as he fought to maintain course. The TARDIS lurched and the Doctor spun around with a cry, "NO!!"

He raced down the ramp to the double doors and flung them open, eyes widening as he watched the ship disappear into the pulsar, "ROSE!...Rose..." No time. Never enough time. He could rule time but it was a lie, he was a slave to it as much as any other man. He crumpled to his knees, hiding his face in his hands even as Dien silently walked to his side, staring at the pulsar. It would be quick. Painless really. But nothing would ever heal the pain in his hearts. He might as well hurl himself into that pulsar after her because he had no intention of going on without her.

Dien tilted her head a little as she studied the pulsar, not really even marveling at the fact that TARDIS was able to remain stationary so near to the star or that the doors were opened wide yet both of them were safe from the vacuum of space. She looked to the left and noticed a planet off in the distance. Stationary. Orbiting the far orange sun. Strange. The pull of the pulsar should have thrown that little planet out of orbit, yet it didn't. But it did seem to throw ships off course. A second later she frowned to herself before looking at her wrist strap and flipping up a set of circuits to reveal a carefully created digital display underneath.

She hauled him gently to his feet before grabbing his chin, ignoring his hands, and tilting his face to look at the readout, "Two hundred and thirty-seven." Spinning him around and walking him up the ramp, "Take some readings or whatever it is you do and find out what that thing is." Pushing him forward into a stumble, she ignored his wounded expression and tear-streaked face, "They're still alive so that's not a pulsar...so what is it?"

Not even trying to keep his age out of his voice, feeling every one of his years at the moment, "What are you talking about?"

That made her flinch, made her give him a closer look before sighing softly, "This band is tied directly to the readout of the ship. The ship keeps a log of every civilian and military chips within it's hull. It's still saying 237, which means there are still that many people within her."

Slowly shaking his head, "Maybe when the ship broke apart-..."

Speaking sharply, "Doctor." He jumped a little, startled, and he'd never looked more human to her until that moment. And that's when she realized she couldn't possibly hold the time storm against him...he'd had no idea. He'd said as much but it had sounded like an excuse to her, which she couldn't stand. But he literally had no idea and that changed things. Softening her voice to the growled purr it usually was, "I design my toys better than that. If the ship stopped transmitting it would read zero. If anyone died, their tally would disappear. The fact that the reading hasn't changed means they're all still alive and the ship's in one piece...for now."

His mouth slowly opened as her words penetrated the fog of misery and grief, "Rose is alive?"

Dien nodded slightly, "Fairly certain."

But that little spark of possibility seemed to be all that was required. With a mad grin he flew around the console with renewed purpose and focus, determined to find Rose and bring her home. He tweaked and he flipped for several long minutes before jumping, "A-ha!" Spinning around, grinning madly, "It's not a pulsar. Just a mirage. An illusion. Camouflage. The magnetic field works like a magnetic attracter, pulling in large metallic objects. Completely hollow on the inside. Brilliant!"

Nodding patiently, "So they're probably inside."

Popping his 'p', still grinning, "Yep."

Raising an eyebrow, grinning in return, "Then let's go get them."

His grin widened, realizing she was alright with him again, "Allons-y."


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The TARDIS materialized inside an enormous metallic sphere. Cautiously the pair of them ventured out the TARDIS doors, taking a look around. Their jaws dropped simultaneously at the shear number of them, "You've got to be kidding me!" Hundreds if not thousands of ships and time vessels lined the area, all of them in perfect condition and held in a suspension field. This sphere must use the gravity field like a trachter beam and haul object that get to close inside. How very Spock...Rose would be quite chuffed. The Doctor ran his fingers through his hair, thinking of all the ships and all the people that have just been sitting here for however many years this had been going on, "How long has this thing been collecting ships??"

He could spot different eras, some hundreds of years old from a multiple species but not a bit of marking to indicate the purpose of the pulsar camouflaged collector. Dien shook her head, "By the prophets...how many are there-..."

"Lost count after 2090." Both spun around to see a smirking man leaning against a freighter with a glint in his eye and two guns strapped to his legs, "Now, curious what you're doing here." He tucked his tongue behind his teeth as he got a good look at both of them, "Mmm...nice." He straightened, "So, here for the treasure because you can just bugger off...I got here first."

The Doctor frowned at him, something about his arrogant presence and cold eyes making him instantly distrust the man. In fact, this human reminded him a little of Jack when he'd first encountered him, "Who-..."

Dien's hand curled around his bicep, shaking her head slowly. Interesting, "Not this one, Timelord." The Doctor frowned at her. Since when did she start calling him that? Her eyes remained steady on the newcomer, "What treasure?"

He snorted, "What treasure, she says...as if you're not treasure seekers, yourself. I'll give you points for your ship...nice retro look, by the way." The Doctor made a sound that seemed a cross between a snort and a snarl, "**The** treasure...legend goes back...hmm, well, maybe not from your perspective. Legend says that all the riches of the universe are in here, so far all we have is this junk." He knocked on the freighter with his knuckles, "Some kind of field makes the ships impenetrable so if you wanna help I wouldn't mind."

She just shrugged, "Treasure's not my interest. Just here to find a few friends among this...mess."

His eyes locked on her hungrily, "Got a few minutes before you go?"

Instead of taking the bait she stared hard into the man's eyes, something in her voice a warning and a command, "You want to leave now."

His smirk broadened, "And why would I want to do that, gorgeous? Gold, diamonds...all here from what the legends say." His blue eyes swept over her from bottom to top and if anything it widened even further as his voice became silky, "Besides, things just got interesting."

The Doctor rolled his eyes with a moan and started grumbling to himself, "Always with the greed and the guns and the sex and the threats. Never just...here's your button, press here and everyone's free to go."

A dangerous smirk danced across her own lips, "Ohh...you don't want to play with me, kitten."

He stepped away from the freighter, a light swagger in his step as he approached, "And why is that, gorgeous?"

Her eyes sparkled in laughter, "I've got claws."

He glanced slowly down at her hands before lifting an eyebrow, "Do you?"

She lifted one hand, letting one of her talons show. The one from her middle finger. He frowned at her as she started to laugh and the Doctor sighed, "Should I leave you two alone and save them by myself?"

Shaking her head as she turned her back on the stranger, "Nah, he was just leaving."

"No I wasn't."

Glancing over her shoulder, "Yes. You were."

He sighed at her, hand moving to his gun, "No I-..."

He froze to see his sword in her hand, the tip pressed tightly to his sternum. If she moved even a millimeter she'd draw blood. Cautiously, slowly he met het eyes. He'd learned a lot that way from his previous opponents. Eyes showed coward and they also showed killer. He could easily spot a bluff, almost sense the hesitation in taking a life. Killer, her eyes whispered to him. But even more than that. Predator. Her eyes showed him the battle-aged soldier she really was. Her grip was steady, the length of the sword not wavering, "Yes. You. Are. John." John's eyes slowly widened in shock, "Look at the cabin on that ship, Timelord." The Doctor looked to the right, seeing a squidy appearing creature at the helm. Not moving. He looked around to see other creatures as well and none of them were moving, "Suspended animation, perhaps. That much energy has to be generated somewhere..."

The Doctor nodded, "And where there's an engine, there's a control room." He frowned at the pair of them, "And your friend?"

Dien nodded. John's brow furrowed even as he moved his hands slowly away from his sides, showing her he wasn't moving to his weapons, "How do you know me?"

Continuing to watch him, "Go explore. Do something clever while I keep an eye on the little Time Agent, here." She didn't say the Doctor's name on purpose, just as she wasn't about to utter her's. She instantly knew this man even if neither of them had met yet.

The Doctor's eyebrows hiked up in surprise, "Time Agent! Oh, Rassilon...another one..." He grumbled to himself, muttering about innuendos and sonic cannons as he went in search of a big button to turn off this contraption.

John frowned, "How do you know I'm a Time Agent? Agency wasn't founded for another ten years."

Her eyes moved towards the wrist strap on his wrist, "Because you're wearing my handy work."

His frown if anything deepened before he glanced down to see a similar model on her wrist. Crude and obviously a prototype but the similarities were too much to ignore. She founded the Time Agency? Nah, couldn't be. His father had been the founder, not some woman, "That still doesn't explain how you know me."

She growled softly, "Let's just say it's in my blood." She moved deftly, his sword back in it's sheath and she several feet away before he'd realized her intentions to move. His eyes widened, never seeing the like. He thought his faster than human reflexes were impressive but her's were in another league entirely, "Go home, John. Forget you ever came here. Forget we ever met."

Slowly crossing his arms, "Never done anything I'm ordered to do...why should I follow your's?"

Dien sighed softly, muttering to herself, "...had to get it from James...no where near this stubborn..." Sighing again and lifting her head, "What's your last name?"

Eyes narrowing, "Thought you knew me."

Nodding, "I do, but I'm not about to utter it. What's your last name?"

Sighing through his nose, "Hart."

Nodding stiffly, "So's mine. By Alphgan tradition when a marriage takes place, the male takes the female's last name." John went pale, "Now go home."

His breathing quickened, no longer the calm, cool time agent, "If...if what you're saying is true..." He couldn't get the words out, choked up by too many emotions bombarding him all at once. He'd thought for years he was done with them. He hadn't felt anything. Not since Jack, really. Now here he was practically ready to bawl in front of the one person he thought he'd never see again. His mother. The only person he'd never tried to find if only because Jack had made him promise never to visit his past. She'd died when he'd been young, both her and his father.

She couldn't touch him. Couldn't dare to disrupt time like that. The fact that she'd touched his sword was bad enough but the ripple could damage time beyond repair if she gave into the impulse. Speaking softly, patiently, "John, you weren't supposed to come here."

He choked on a laugh as he fell lightly to his knees, "Yeah...Jack's always telling me that. Says I never do what I'm supposed to do." He looked down to study his empty hands before looking up quickly, "If you're here then I can-..."

Holding up a hand, already knowing what he was going to say. Dien could easily see the hunger in his eyes to undue past mistakes from his point of view, "No."

"Just one thing-..."

"No, John."

"But-..."

"NO."

Jumping to his feet, hands balled into fists, "You'll die."

"So will you!" He jerked back in shock. She smiled slightly, "Not today. Maybe not tomorrow. But eventually you will. We all have our time and we all die and I've had a good long life. I've had more than two hundred years thus far but eventually it comes to an end. It's the way life works. Now maybe you could tell me something to keep me alive for longer than what I've got but you're not going to. You know better than that. Any disruption in time creates ripples. Little ones or large ones, it still creates them. If you tell me something to avoid and I do it, I could cause the future as you know it to shred to pieces."

"Good." There was so much anger, so much loathing to emphasize his joy at the thought of the future changing.

And while a part of her wanted nothing more than to take his offer and alter the course of life, she knew there were too many possibilities in it going wrong, "Not if it kills you. If something I alter ceases your existence I would never forgive myself. Now. You're going to activate the time circuits and you're going back to your present and you're going to forget about me. It's not the Alphgan way to avoid our fate."

"I'm not Alphgan." His voice was quiet, eyes on the ground and she was suddenly reminded of an obstinate child. And yet not.

The look in her eyes said differently but she didn't say it, "To avoid fate is to not fight and that's not even conceivable for me." Smiling slightly, "Or to you." Tapping her temple, "I've seen my future, the future in my dreams. I see you grow to a young boy and I see James and I dying...and that's what's meant to be." Shaking her head, "Don't think I won't fight it. I'll fight it to the last. But I always fight fairly." He moved for her before she could anticipate him, arms wrapped tightly around her and she thought the hell with it. The damage was done. She held him just as tightly and he moved back quickly.

He slowly shook his head, glancing up at her before gaining his equilibrium back, "I don't remember you ever being like this."

Her smile broadened, "Well, time tends to alter perception. The hero of our childhood turns into something ordinary as we age."

He looked down, "And an ordinary woman turns into a hero." It was her turn to look surprised even as he resolutely flipped up the wrist strap and set up the time circuits. He liked to use the rift on earth for his traveling. This bit of technology was a new twist on the old idea. He looked up at her again, not able to say anything, not even a goodbye as energy rippled around him before he faded from sight. Dien sighed softly, jumping as the hum of this place shut down.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Rose frowned as she slowly woke up, not sure what was going on. She was laying down so she was definitely not strapped in to the seat on the rocket. And someone was holding her hand really tight like, but it was a hand that fit her own perfectly so she knew right away it was the Doctor. She smiled with relief and opened her eyes, looking around curiously to see she'd been carried into the TARDIS infirmiry. The familiar little machine here, there, and everywhere were beeping and clicking but she turned her attention away from that and to the hand holding on tightly to her own.

With surprise she found him slumped on the edge of the exam table, holding onto her desperately while his arm pillowed his head. He was sleeping. More than a surprise, really. He wasn't due for a proper sleep for another day but then again, he was always exaggerating how much sleep he did and didn't need, all of it to suit him at the time.

His normally tosseled locks were a complete rat's nest, so he'd definitely been worrying himself sick over something. On reflex her free hand shot to her middle, relieved to feel the familiar bump even if there were several things hooked up to her middle. She sighed softly and relaxed back onto the pillow under her head, "Everything's all right." She turned her head to the side to see him studying the hand he still held tightly, "I triple checked and even had TARDIS run a few of her own scans. Tip top shape and all that..."

Yet she knew something was bothering him. Stroking his hand with her thumb, "So what's wrong?"

His eyes jerked up to meet her's, uncontrolled fear held within them, "I lost all semblance of control, Rose, and it nearly-..." He jerked back from her, letting go of her hand to finger and tug at his hair as he leaped to his feet and paced. If he pulled much harder he'd rip the hair out, "I'm so bloody stupid! A time storm. I called time to me, ripping it out of the living to harness it and with the bond there was no control. Fed right to you, it did. It could have killed you. The baby. Could've ripped time to pieces and shredded the universe. Moron. Idiot! I-..."

Sometimes, the most effective way to shut up his jibbering gob was to kiss him and that's exactly what she was doing, having pulled off the things on her belly and slid soundlessly off the table. And like a good Timelord he quieted down and relaxed against her, giving the control over to her since she knew exactly how to handle him. Her finger moved in soothing patterns through his hair, calming down his riotous hair as she calmed him. Firmly she brought his right hand to press against her pregnancy swell between their two bodies and he inched closer to her. Breaking the kiss to stare into his lovely brown eyes, filled with uncertainty, "Doctor, we talked about this now I want you to repeat after me: Rose is always right." He barked a laugh and looked away but she caught his chin and pulled him back around, "Come on, then. Repeat it."

He raised an eyebrow, feeling silly but dutifully followed her command, "Rose is always right."

She nodded firmly, "That's right. And since I'm always right I'm gonna tell you exactly what I think. I think you're getting too caught up in the might haves and not paying attention to what is."

Shaking his head, "But-..."

Holding up an imperious finger, "What'm I, Doctor?"

With a grumble he looked away, realizing he was well and truly caught. The stubborn set of her jaw told him she wasn't going to let this go. And since his body was screaming at him for a brief kip, sleeping would be a must tonight. And he really didn't want to sleep by himself since he tended not to have nightmares in Rose's presence so he had no choice but to play along, "Always right."

Nodding again, "Exactly. Now, we're fine, right?" Sullenly he nodded, "Good. And TARDIS, she's still good?" A smaller nod, "And what about Dien and James and the others? They alright?"

Huffing, stepping away, "Alright!"

She snagged his tie and yanked him back around to face her, "Doctor, you're gonna listen to me properly or I'm gonna find some duct tape and strap you in till I've had my full say." She was serious and he caught that, snapping to attention since he was not going to test her resolve, "Now, you did something to mess up, right?" He slowly nodded, looking down as guilt and self recrimination filled him. She just shrugged casually, "Welcome to... well I was going to say humanity but...ah, got it. Welcome to reality, Doctor, cause we all screw up. Remember me over here, the girl who almost destroyed the earth and you cause I was trying to save me dad."

Shaking his head quickly, "That wasn't your fault, Rose. I didn't explain myself well enough-..."

She hid her face in her hands. Instead of giving him something to compare he was heaping that blame of that on himself as well. There was just no winning with him, "Doctor-..."

"No, Rose, you're not responsible. You're just a human. Didn't know. Couldn't have known. That was my fault-..."

"STOP." His jaw actually clicked as it closed, staring at her with wide eyes, startled with just a tinge of fear held deep in the brown depths. She pulled in a deep breath to calm down. Speaking quietly, "Doctor..." She shook her head to herself, not sure she could ever reach him about this. Sighing, "Alright, fine then. Everything's your fault."

He nodded before jerking with a frown as what she said penetrated, "Wait, what?"

Nodding more firmly, "You're older than me and a Timelord and I'm just a stupid little ape so everything's your fault."

He frowned more deeply, concentrating entirely on the middle statement, "You're not stupid Rose."

Shrugging, "Course I am. You're always right and you said I'm stupid so I must be." His mouth just dropped open, staring at her, "Yep. You're always alright and you don't need to sleep and you can handle your sugar..." The Doctor just continued to stare at her even as she continued her list and he felt a spike of telepathic amusement. Damn, even his ship was laughing at him at this point.

Taking a cue from her book, he found kissing her stopped her babbling as easily as it stopped his. Voice sulking as he pulled back, "Fine."

Raising an eyebrow at him, "Fine what?"

Sighing, speaking softly enough that the words were barely heard, "I'm allowed to make mistakes."

She nodded, stroking his temple gently. He shivered with each touch, feeling her love wrap around his psyche like a warm blanket, "Good. Now, anything or anyone still broke?"

Growling softly to himself that she still had no concept what he'd done, instead of arguing he slowly shook his head, then frowned, "That animal's dead."

Her brow furrowed, "What animal?"

Sighing softly, "Another of the abominal snowman's dogs." Strangely he felt no guilt from it.

Rose chuckled softly, shaking her head before grinning, "I think you're excused from that...it attacked you, right?" Nodding reluctantly, "See, there you go. So, no damage, that's a free pass. So, means you just let it go. We'll figure things out as they come now stop worryin' so much. Cause I'm tellin' ya right now you get some kind of Timelord ulcer from it and I'm not gonna feel sorry for ya."

His lip twitched quietly in amusement since there were no such things as ulcers for him, thank Rasilion, or he'd have given himself one a long time ago. And he knew she was right. She was Rose the Wise after all. But he was stubborn enough not to give himself permission to just let it go. Because he knew himself well enough to know if he let it go this time, the next time would catch him just as unawares and there really would be a next time if he didn't nip it this time, "No such thing."

She smirked at him, figuring as much, "Lucky for you."

Nodding rapidly with a fake grin, "Yep."

Giving him an equally as fake one, "Doctor, less you want me mad you'd better stop that."

Grin turning sugary and innocent, "Stop what, Rose?"

Poking his forehead, "You're thinking too much again, hiding your feelings and I'm not gonna let ya."

He sighed and let the mask slip, "You're not thinking enough, Rose."

Raising an eyebrow dangerously, "You saying I'm an idiot or something?"

His eyes widened as the full impact of how he'd spoken hit him. She would have to take what he said that way. He rapidly shook his head and backed up into the wall, "No! No, no, course you're not." He knew he should have shut his gob up but now he was in trouble and it hadn't even been intentional. Not that it ever was. He shot her a pathetic look with doeful eyes, not sure how to retreat that wouldn't get him into even more trouble if it involved talking.

She smirked at him again and he relaxed a little, "Alright. I'll let it go this time." He sighed in relief, "Now, is there anything clever you've got to do to TARDIS before we go?"

Probably not but that wasn't going to stop him from taking the out. Rubbing the back of his neck, "Maybe. Dunno." Quickly scratching the back of his head, "I'll take a look around the console, make sure she's flight worthy."

Nodding, knowing he wasn't going to let this go so deciding to get him distracted for now...she'd help him talk it out later, "Good. And I'll make sure Dien and the rest are in tip top form." She stopped short to stare at him, "You didn't just leave them did you?" Because for all she knew the TARDIS could be drifting in the vortex right now.

He wouldn't dream of doing something like that, knowing Rose would not be happy if she didn't get to say goodbye, "Nope. We're in the cargo bay right now."

Nodding again, "Alright then. And Doctor." He turned around, wary since he'd been so close to escaping, "You don't have ta constantly remind yourself you screwed up to remember not to do it again." He blinked. Then again, before his expression shifted to startled.

She tapped her temple lightly and he blushed, realizing he'd been transmitting all of that to her telepathically, "Er...uh, Rose? Um...hmph..." He settled for his subtle pout, completely gobsmacked that he was getting so careless with his thoughts. She just smiled and kissed his cheek and headed down the corridor for the console room.

***

Dien wiped her hands on her pants, grinning and slapping the metal grating over the engine. She felt the familiar presence over her shoulder and winked at James who'd been silently watching, "All better, now."

James' brow furrowed in worry, "Are you sure? We can't-..."

Kissing him smartly on the mouth, "Of course I am. It's me, remember?"

She moved to go around him and he yanked her back with a growl, "If you think I'm going to let you get away with teasing me again..."

She frowned at him, pulling back, "Teasing?"

His eyes flashed hotly, "Were promises made outside of the Bay or was that something I misunderstood?"

She grinned slyly, "I said you were mine, didn't I?" He nodded firmly and she tilted her head a little, "So that's it. You're mine. I'm yours. I think you humans call it married, right?" His jaw slowly dropped and she grinned mischievously, "Congratulations, James Hart." He scowled at her again since she'd vaguely mentioned something about switching last names once and she had the nerve to giggle at him, "Now, I would love to continue this conversation but I have no intention of mating in front of those two so go get the ship ready."

James glanced over her shoulder, seeing Rose grinning against the TARDIS and the back of a rapidly retreating Timelord who was no doubt blushing to his toes. Shaking his head and hissing at her, "You're evil."

Smiling brightly, "Thank you."

He just shook his head in disgust and turned on his heel, taking one step before letting his hand swing back. Dien yelped as his palm landed smartly on her ass and she glared at him even as he hastily departed. Rubbing and snarling to herself, "Ass."

"Yours...or he is?"

Still snarling, "Both."

Rose just shrugged casually, "All men are from time to time."

"Oi!"

Neither lady turned, nor were they surprised that the Doctor was eaves dropping from within the TARDIS, "Serves you right for poking your ear in then, don't it?"

"Timelord. Can hear a pin drop at thirty paces."

Rolling her eyes and whispering to herself, "Yeah...and still can't figure out how to fly TARDIS."

The Doctor's head suddenly popped out the TARDIS door, making Rose jump while he just raised an eyebrow at her, "TARDIS is ready to leave when you are." Then he grinned at his wife, "And I most certainly do know how to fly TARDIS, you're just not balanced enough not to fall over when she lands." Which pretty much verified that he might be able to hear that pin drop.

Rose half heartedly swiped at him while he just disappeared back inside with a chortle. Dien just snorted, "So, is everything good on your end then?"

Nodding slowly, distracted, "Yep. I've stabilized the fuel exchange and tweaked a few other things so... yeah."

Rose smiled, "Good. So...look, I'm no good at goodbyes so...take care."

"Rose." She turned, about to retreat back for the TARDIS and caught a thin, electronic pad, "There's some legends and other things on Timelords in there. It might help Doctor a bit." Rose frowned, mouth opening to question but Dien just smirked and shooed her into the blue box, "Don't ask. Just read it."

After a moment Rose grinned, "Bye, then."

Nodding at the other woman, repeating her words, "Take care." A moment later the blue doors closed behind Rose. Dien stepped back and stayed, watching as the blue ship slowly disappeared from the ship's storage bay. She grinned to herself. She was the only Alphgan to have ever seen a real TARDIS, much less been inside one.

James shook his head, priming the repaired engines and checking all the systems to make sure everything was ready to go. There were more than five thousand vessels within the sphere, some containing passengers and other containing cargo, not to mention space debris and soil samples. And most of them without a home to go back to. He was going to be the lead ship to show all the others a safe route out of the system. Those that didn't plan to return to their home systems he'd show them a path to Earth. Apparently from what the Doctor had said this giant sphere was a research pod from a race of people two Galaxies away that had gone extinct long ago. The pod had never been deactivated and had been free to collect specimens for a millennia now.

Dien sidled up next to him, rubbing her temple against his in greeting with a soft purr before retreating out of the cockpit and finding herself a seat. Oh yes, she was going to fulfill her promises and happy to do it. And for the time they had left they would be happy. As 'happily ever after's go, it sounded just fine to her.

James ignored the grins and whistles from his fellow crew members, keeping a straight face. He had a promise to keep with that woman later, and he intended to follow through on it, "Alright, everyone settle down. Let's go home." There were a chorus of cheers, everyone strapping themselves in for the journey to come.

***

The Doctor was staring hard at the console of the TARDIS, absently flipping a switch here or there for no particular reason. All along he'd been thinking how he needed to concentrate on Rose more to reassure her when it was he that needed that reassurance. Even now, she wasn't more than ten feet away and it was too far of a distance. But he refused to try to smother her with his blatant need to be close to her and resolutely stayed where he was.

Rose watched him silently, fingering the small electronic book Dien had given her as they'd traded spots. If she asked him if he was alright, he'd automatically respond that he was. 'Always alright' for this great lump. But he wasn't alright. And even if they were mated and as close as two people could be he still couldn't talk about some things. Her own emotionally challenged Timelord. Still, even if he couldn't talk about his feelings it didn't mean she couldn't do something about it.

He stiffened just a fraction as she came up to him and wrapped herself along his back, resting her chin on his shoulder and her arms around his waist. His thoughts were quiet just like the rest of him, a sure sign he was trying not to look needy...which was usually when he needed a bit of attention the most, "Why not just drift in the vortex for a bit?"

His jaw ticked as it tightened and he had to fight to get the words out. He kept his voice as steady as he could manage, trying to sound casual, "I believe I promised you a beach."

She smiled to herself before pulling him around to face her. He went easily enough, arms hanging loosely at his side, "And I think I promised you I'd help, yeah? I think right now you just need me to be here, like this, without you worryin' about anything else." He tried to hide it, but the stark hope in his eyes was all the answer she needed. He felt completely safe in the TARDIS, and she knew with absolute certainty no matter where they went he'd never feel as safe. Besides, having him all to herself for a while would be as much to her benefit as his. Definitely not a sacrifice. Taking his hands and tugging him, "So, come on...we can go take a dip in the tub and then stretch out like a couple of content cats." With a silly grin and a happy hum he followed after her.


	29. Chapter 28

Here it is kids....the long awaited confrontation with Jackie Tyler.

Chapter 28

**2½ months later...**

The Doctor gave Rose another very leery look, "Are you sure about this?"

Rose nodded, sitting in the Captain's chair and strapped in by a bit of the Doctor's jiggery pokery. The old ship was rocking and lurching with the effort of their journey, the bumpiest ride they'd ever been on, "Yes."

Whining, "Positive?"

Sighing, since this was the fifteenth time he'd asked and she was really starting to get irritated, "Yes."

Giving her a pleading look, "And you're certain about those coordinates? We could still turn back."

Nodding, "It's in my head so if it's wrong, blame TARDIS." Rolling her eyes with a snort, "You're just scared of getting slapped."

He eyed her four month gone middle and nodded, not at all ashamed of admitting it, "Yep. You're absolutely right." And since he was admitting it he might as well follow through with his other impulse to run as far and as fast as possible. They could get around to it...like when the little ones were five or something, "Let me just-..."

"Doctor." His name was barked at him and he froze. As Rose had filled out her hormones had started going nuts, which in turn had led to a whole new side of Rose that was scarier than her mother. When Hormone-Crazy-Rose made an appearance he knew well to pay attention. He'd been kicked out of the bedroom twice already because of his jabbering jaw. Honestly, you make one tiny comment about how big her belly was and she gets all teary, "Christmas. I promised. Don't make me fulfill the other half of it." He tilted his head and she gave him a look, "I believe mum said something about hog tying you if it came down to it."

He grinned wickedly, "Could be fun."

Silently filing that information away for later since her mate was both insatiable and more than open to experimentation, "You want me to tie you up and drag you in front of me mum with no way to protect yourself?" Tisking, "You really are brave."

He paled and shrank a bit before turning his attention back to the console and clearing his throat, "Right. Um, let's just get on with it then, shall we?" Then he paused, looking down at the console before grinning madly as the ship suddenly stopped, "Rose the genius! It worked. We're really here. Molto Bene!" Rose felt that last bit of fear ease with relief. She could visit her mum anytime she wanted. She felt a giggle come on and didn't resist even as he tossed her that grin, though it faded on his part when he realized that meant visiting Jackie, "Maybe since we've not really explored this universe properly we could..."

She held up a finger, "Mum, Doctor. Right now." He pouted. She resisted the urge to giggle some more at his expense, knowing how scared he was of her mum and finding it pretty funny. The Oncoming Storm, reduced to a light drizzle by one human mother. If worse came to it she'd protect him from Jackie, and hoping it didn't come to it. She could admit her mum was pretty scary. Worse than the Sleveen but not as bad as Daleks.

He nodded and off he flew, "Right-o, so we head down the time line to the twenty-first, just in time for Christmas. How about the day after Christmas? Let your mother get settled in and all that."

"Christmas Eve, please."

Shrugging with a sigh since there weren't such things as holidays on Gallifrey. Of course, Timelords as a general rule didn't visit humans at all but that was beside the point, "Same thing to me." But he was already corrected the coordinates and released the handbrake.

Shaking her head grimly, "Nope, the difference is whether you'll get a present or not."

He froze to stare at her, horrified, "You can't take back pressies!" She raised an eyebrow at him and he didn't move a centimeter, completely serious. Hmm, she was going to have to sneak out and get him something since he seemed heartbroken of the thought of not getting one...and knowing her mum she might forget him.

Pointing at him sternly when she felt the TARDIS dip, "Steer." He yelped, remembering himself and went running around the console twice, fixing things before throwing her a sheepish grin. Giggling, "And it's not me, silly. Mum. We open 'em on Christmas Eve. We did it late last time cause you were a little unconscious. And day after Christmas is Boxing Day, definitely not a day for opening 'em with family."

Right. His regeneration. He grinned and rubbed at the back of his neck, "Ah." He frowned suddenly, "What's Boxing Day?"

She fought not to giggle at him and just gave him an indulgent smile, "Day after Christmas is called that."

Scratching through his hair, "Why?"

Shrugging, "Dunno. Maybe cause you give presents to strangers and co-workers and stuff then. Dunno really." He nodded to himself in understanding and tweaked the TARDIS' position a hair. She was still grinning as she watched him, her mind drifting to Martha Jones for some odd reason. Out of the blue she'd called, dragging them back to Earth to take care of some troll looking things that were trying to turn Earth into a clone planet. Still, it had all sorted out, Doctor had handed Martha back her phone and wished her well with her future husband and the pair of them had left. Rose was almost disappointed she hadn't had more time with her. Nice girl.

He did his usual running about thing for the next few seconds. With a last bounce they landed, the Doctor thrown to the floor while she was safe and content. She cautiously took off the strap and climbed to her feet, raising an eyebrow when he didn't move. Reaching for the little box on the floor, a bauble of red glass for mum's tree, she tucked it into her pocket before walking up to the Doctor. She rolled her eyes and nudged his leg lightly with her foot, "Alright, faker, I'm not falling for it now get up."

Not opening his eyes, "Unconscious...go away."

She narrowed her eyes just a bit and focused on her inner voice. She was not facing her mother without backup. _DOCTOR._

He sprang to his feet, holding his temple and giving her a shocked look, "Rose!" He shook his head a bit, imagining his ears ringing although it was more like his whole brain was ringing before grinning, "That was brilliant, you're getting so much better."

She smirked and gave him a mock curtsey, "Thank you, I had some very good teachers." He puffed his chest out in pride and flashed a maniacal smile, "Now come on, shift."

He immediately started dragging his feet and with a sigh she snatched his coat and his wrist, dragging him out of the TARDIS like a small child. He played his part to the hilt, pouting and whining and it was a wonder she didn't turn back around and give him a good smack. Timelord? Ha, more like Timebaby, "ROSE!"

The Doctor yelped from that familiar screeching wail, turning to run but Rose halted him with a withering glare. He ducked his head a bit and hid behind her, pretty impressive considering their height difference. He was completely whipped and he knew it. He snatched his coat from her hand and threw it on, "You're such a git."

Whining softly into her back, "She's scary, Rose."

Rolling her eyes heavenward, "Doctor, she's my mother." He bit his bottom lip to keep from saying it. Because if he said it he was going to get slapped...and not from Jackie either. Grinning knowingly, "Say it."

And as predicted, he couldn't stop himself when given permission, "It's what makes her scary."

Instead of taking it as an insult, which is what he feared, she decided to take it as a compliment. The back door flew open, servants ducking out of the way as the lady of the house ran out and grabbed her daughter in a big hug. The Doctor immediately ducked around so that Jackie didn't see him, edging closer and closer to the house but freezing when Rose sent him a glare over her mum's shoulder. It was a toss up at this point just which Tyler he was more afraid of. He fidgeted and started tugging at his ear. Jackie pulled back suddenly and Rose whipped out a magazine with an impish grin, "I think you gave me a twenty for 'em."

Jackie remembered sending Rose for that errand all those months ago and with a slight growl lightly swatted her daughter's hip with the magazine since it was from the same date, Rose giggling. Her eyes looking around, immediately spotting the stationary blue TARDIS and knowing the Doctor wouldn't be far from his precious time machine...or her daughter for that matter, "And where is he, then?"

Rose didn't take her eyes off her mother, Jackie's back still to the Doctor, "Do you promise not to hit him?"

Looking offended, "Rose-..."

Repeating, "Do you promise?"

Sighing, "Alright, then, no slap for the great lunk." Rolling her eyes, "Wasn't going to anyways." Rose silently pointed to the Doctor with a grin, who stiffened even more as Jackie caught sight of him. He grunted as she flew at him, pulling him into the exact same hug as she'd given her daughter and nearly lifting him off his feet. She didn't kiss him this time like she had all those years ago and he was exceptionally relieved.

After two seconds he started squirming, "Jackie, put me down."

Jackie pulled back a few seconds later, eyes misty as she took in the two of them, "I just can't believe it. You're back. You're really back and you're-..." Her eyes widened exponentially as she caught sight of her daughter's growing belly. That was not fat and she knew it. Even hidden under the hoodie she spotted it, "You're..." She looked from it to her daughter, to the Doctor and back to her belly. She made several passes before this look of motherly wrath crossed over her face. The hand that had still been lightly resting on his jacket sleeve tightened, "You no good..." Rose winced and the Doctor cringed.

Rose licked her lips and edged closer should the Doctor need protecting. She was not going through another regeneration anytime soon if she could help it, "Mum! Mum you promised."

Jackie let out a breath and nodded, "You're right. I did."

She turned her eyes on the Doctor for all of one second before she'd snagged him firmly by the ear, "Ow!" His arm moved to protect himself and she added a twist.

He howled and Rose cringed, "Mum!" The look she got from her mum froze her in her tracks. She hadn't gotten that look since she was 8 years old and had accidentally set the living area curtains on fire. She'd gotten that look a few seconds before she'd been soundly walloped.

And all at once the Doctor was reduced to a 12 year old schoolboy being led to the Headmaster by his ear, "Ow, ow, ow...that's my ear, Jackie, I need that! Owww..." He stooped to try to relieve the pressure, sighing in relief when she stopped twisting.

Narrowing her eyes at the cringing alien under her thumb, "Then you're going to be listening pretty damn well, won't ya, you bloody cradle robbing tosser?"

The Doctor nodded without prompting, ignoring the name calling since the fate of his ear rested solely in polite answers, "Yes. Er,...yes, ma'am!" Rose raised both eyebrows since she had never, ever heard the Doctor give a respective 'sir' or 'ma'am' to anyone. He'd given her a few 'yes, sir's' in their travels together but they were always sarcastic.

"I trusted you with her and the minute my back is turned, the second it's possible she'll never get back to me you knock her up the duff??"

He bit the inside of his lip hard to keep his mouth sealed shut and Rose blushed hotly. Anything he said and she'd take his ear off and all of his clever intelligence had deserted him under Jackie Tyler's ire. _Rose?_

Rose pressed her lips together tightly, taking a step and argument on the tip of her tongue. Transferring her glare to her daughter, Rose's arguments dying in her throat from that look, "And don't think I don't see that ring on your finger, young lady. Just you keep in mind you're not too old for a good slap, you're not." Rose's eyes widened since it was one of the few times her mum had ever made that threat...and was serious about it. Jackie fumed, breathing heavily through her nose like a raging bull before she spotted a few faces peeking out the windows. Her bloody servants, "Inside, I'm not having this talk out here." She turned, still holding on tightly to the Timelord's ear, who had no choice but to follow with a pained whimper.

***

Rose was sitting stiffly in the loveseat, the Doctor next to her as he sulkily nursed his sore ear. She was desperately holding onto his left hand. Glancing at Rose and mumbling, "Next time, just let her slap me." She had to admit she'd never thought her mother would get so creative.

Giving him a more concerned glance since a Tyler slap was something he avoided at all costs, "How is it?"

He immediately tilted his head, displaying the aggravated lobe, "She grievously wounded me."

Pinkened, perhaps a little swollen but certainly nothing he wouldn't recover from. And not too serious because she knew from experience the more it hurt the more he hid it. She'd learned that the hard way after a small incident on Takday 3. They'd been on a small adventure and had been separated for a few hours. When they'd finally found one another his hair was a mess and he was covered in soot. Apparently he'd been negotiating with a lift that had given up and plummeted three stories. She'd been concerned about possible injuries but he'd just dismissed it, stating he was fine. It couldn't have been further from the truth. He'd been internally bleeding to death and only after he'd fainted from blood loss had one of the local doctors called attention to the fact. Since then she'd remained keenly aware of his more subtle signs of pain. He would crinkle his nose just the slightest bit, his normal habit of pacing would cease and he was more prone to clench at least one fist at all times.

She giggled softly at his exaggerated tone and gently kissed his ear, whispering, "Poor baby."

Jackie closed the door to the parlor behind her and both tensed. She sighed and ignored them, putting down a tea set, taking an arm chair and sitting back, "Alright. I've liquored up a bit. I'm calm. Now, tell me exactly what the hell's going on, Doctor." Rose opened her mouth, reaching for a cup, "No, sweetheart, I want him to explain to me how he could knock up and marry my little girl and frankly, he can't lie his way out of a paper bag." Neither lady noticed the dark blush stain his cheeks for a few moments. Jackie crossed her arms, "Let's have it, then."

He swallowed, then shrugged, "I love her."

No excuses. No regrets. Just complete honesty. Rose got a little teary behind her cup from the firm declarative, especially since she was hard pressed to get him to admit he even had feelings sometimes. Jackie was not so easily won, "And you think your love is going to take care of her and a baby, with the life you live? No money. No job. Just an alien, a thing, and God only knows how old you are. Taking advantage of my little girl and leavin' her to carry some alien mutt..." Rose jumped, hearing what could only be described as loud, angry gibberish through their link. She wasn't familiar with any of it and she'd started catching on to a few of his native words. Was the Doctor actually swearing? And she already knew there was a confrontation brewing, especially since he hadn't reached for the tea, "...You're going to put my grandchild in the sort of danger you two dance around in every day, no sir you will not."

The Doctor stiffened his spine, angry, "She's mine, Jackie. She's your daughter but she's my mate, my companion, and my wife. She's having my children so while I will respect your concerns, listen attentively to your criticisms and advice, know that I ultimately have the say in what happens in **my** family." He sent soothing thoughts, telling Rose they worked together but she already got what he was doing. Jackie didn't see him as worthy enough to be a father or to be her husband.

"Just 'ow many you plannin' on connin' out of me little girl??"

"Mum!" As if she were still thirteen and being taken advantage of. The slightest ducking of his head told Rose a different story. He did think he was taking advantage of her, or it was that guilt complex of his. Tightening her hold on his hand, "Don't you dare make this 'bout age or I'll drag Henry into this."

Jackie flushed pink badly. Honest to God she'd thought he was thirty when he was barely eighteen, "Least I didn't get pregnant with him!" Rose jerked back, hurt. The only reason the Doctor didn't send Rose a questioning look was the same reason you never turn your back on a Dalek. The enemy will see it as a weakness and attack, "And what if you die, Doctor? What if you die and my little girl is all alone, trapped on some rock God only-..."

His right hand curled into a fist, ignoring his ear and bordering on furious. Her insults to him he could ignore easily but he'd felt Rose's spike of hurt. That and the insult to his child he would not let slide, "You've used that argument against me more than once, Jackie Tyler, and this time I'll answer that question." Rose looked startled for a second before narrowing her eyes, "If I die Rose will go on because she's stronger than I am."

Snorted, "She's just a kid-..."

"Mum!"

"Be quiet Jackie Tyler." He didn't shout. He didn't move. He spoke very quietly, intensely. Jackie blinked, shocked to find she couldn't find her voice to offer even a lick of protest, reduced to silently staring at him. His brown eyes were dark and mesmerizing and terrifying in their intensity, "She's a young woman...but a woman, nonetheless. She's brilliant and amazing and she'll do what's best for them. She'll nurture and guide our children, she'll take charge of the TARDIS and see that they grow, she may even come back to you. But it will be her choice, not your's." His eyes flinted dangerously, voice thundering but thankfully his instincts were finally at a controllable level. Once she'd met and passed her first trimester her hormones had calmed down along with his protectiveness, "It's her choice to be with me. It's her choice to travel with me. So why don't you ask her what her choice is instead of trying to attack me because of what I am and my choices? I'm more than grown, 905 if you must know, I don't need a mother, and I'll kindly ask that you keep your opinion of me to yourself." If possible his expression darkened, "And while I'm at it you would do well never to insult her or my children again."

Jackie started a bit, her eyes widening to hear how old he was and the rather hard edge to his tone. He nodded just once and it was as if the spell were broken, suddenly able to find her voice. Then she caught her daughter's expression and her arguments fled her. Rose looked more than just hurt, she looked rightly pissed. Rose firmed her lips before rising to her feet, her hold on the Doctor's hand never wavering. She tugged him just a little and he rose next to her, watching her silently, "We're going, mum. It's obvious you can't accept us."

Jumping to her feet, shocked and horrified she could alienate her daughter so quickly. She hadn't seen her in more than four months and she was already going?, "Sweetheart!" Turning to glare at the Doctor, "What'd you do to my Rose-..."

Shaking her head, moving in front of the Doctor protectively, "No." Jackie slowly returned her eyes to her daughter who was looking at her firmly, palm held outward as if to ward her off. Her voice had been unlike anything she'd ever heard from Rose. It was the voice of the woman she knew her little girl would eventually become. Strong. Confident. Mature, "You're not gonna jump all over him. It's like he said, mum, it's my choice. I went after him, not the other way around so you want to yell you bring it ta me. He's me husband, I'm his wife and this is our child. Could be your grandkid if you wanted but I'm not puttin' up with you glaring at him like he did somethin' wrong. If you can't accept him, an alien, a thing as you put it, what I am to think except you'll look at my child the same way?" Her eyes misted over before she pursed her lips and glared, "I won't let it happen. We're a package deal, mum...all of it...or nuthin'."

They both turned for the door and Jackie quickly moved in front of them, hands over her mouth. If she let things lie she might never see her little girl or her infuriating boyfriend-...husband again, "I'm sorry Rose. I didn't mean it like that. I-..." She turned pleading eyes on the Doctor who looked distant, even cold to her and she'd never seen such a look from him. He was animated, joyful and sarcastically enthusiastic but not this, "I didn't mean that. You know I don't always think before I start talkin'." Looking back at her daughter, seeing she wasn't going to get an inch with him, "Rose you know how me mouth gets away from me. I'm...I'm just scared for you, sweetheart. Honestly I am. You're not safe and you'll never be safe, no matter what you promise me and it scares me."

_What'cha think, Doctor?_

_Prevlen Kleibsey Gein!_

Sighing softly while trying to make her voice soothing. If she was calm, she knew he'd calm down as well. _Try something in English, Doctor, I'm not familiar with your curse words yet_.

His cheeks colored just a little though his inner voice was firm and angry. _I won't repeat it but I won't apologize_. And confirming without saying that he had been cursing.

_Wouldn't dream of making ya._

His eyes reflected a familiar weariness to them. It was a look he had often around her mother. _To answer she's your mother. Not really my choice_.

Rose took half a second to realize it was more than just her mother's snarky remarks and hot temper. Something about her grated on the Doctor's last nerve and the only reason he stayed in the same building with the woman was because of her. _If you're not comfortable we're going so yes or no._

He looked at her, seeing that she was already looking at him even as she poised her questions through their link. It warmed him, knowing that she had his back completely, even against her own mother. He'd always been conflicted about Jackie, a human that would never move outside of her own little world and happy to be there, in his opinion. But she'd had her moments, at times. Not like her daughter, who couldn't wait to escape, but he could sometimes see where Rose got some of her spirit. But Jackie was her mother and he couldn't forbid contact with the woman in the future or it would only cause problems between he and his mate.

His eyes flashed hotly, a bit of his temper leaking through. _I am not a thing and I will not have my own child think they're half 'thing' because of her influence. If she even implies __thing__ again I'm not leaving the TARDIS till it's time to go._

Nodding once while keeping in mind to strongly emphasize this to her mum. _Fair enough, if she even implies it then we go_. She gave him an assessing glance. _Did you use your Timelord whammy on me mum?_ He didn't reply, but she detected just a hint of a grin. She firmed her attention back on her mother who had a pleading/confused look on her face. From Jackie's perspective the pair of them had stood there for almost a minute just silently staring at one another, "He's not a thing, mum. My children will not be things. Thing implies that he's not a person but an it. Say that again, ever, and we're leaving. No more chances 'bout it, yeah?"

Jackie nodded, realizing her daughter had more than just grown up. She would defy everyone and everything for the man she loved. Her husband? Was she really going to be a grandmother? Her lower lip trembling, "I'm sorry, sweetheart." Rose silently moved her eyes a fraction in the Doctor's direction and her mum turned her attention to him, "I'm sorry, Doctor. I didn't mean that."

He was stiff and angry for all of two seconds before he relaxed with a grin, "Nay, don't worry about it, Jackie. Been called worse..." He scratched his head, "Been called a lot worse, actually." His eyes took on that distant look, deep in his own thoughts and Rose rolled her eyes as she noticed his total distraction. The attention span of a gnat. But she knew it was really because he was entirely uncomfortable with apologies and let it go.

Throwing her arms around her mum and giving her a squeeze, smile back in place and everything forgiven, "So, tell me what's going on."


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The Doctor had left them to female talking while he went to scour around and that had been a few hours ago. With a sigh he'd handed over his sonic screwdriver, his method of promising to stay out of trouble. Actually, it was her method of helping him to resist the temptation of taking the TARDIS for a quick jaunt. The house hadn't changed all that much. There were a few new servants and apparently mum had given in to the idea of hiring a driver to take her around for her magazines. Her little brother had gotten a lot bigger and was currently curled up in front of the telly, giggling at the cartoons.

She smiled at her mum, the two of them drinking tea and munching on biscuits, "How's everyone?"

"Well, Pete's still working with Torchwood and doing secret things he won't tell me 'bout. Heard from Mickie a month ago. Moved in with a girl in Cardiff...talked about getting engaged soon." Rose smiled, happy to hear it. Jackie shrugged a little, "Apparently Jackie Tyler, the one from before me, didn't have all that many friends 'cept the hoidy-toidy kinds so I've had to start over from scratch. Finally got Beth to start calling me, though she's not so different."

"And you and dad? How are things?"

Smiling, "Just fine, there. And you? How are you and your Doctor." Rose got a dreamy look on her face, not saying anything and Jackie nodded knowingly, "Nough said, then. He's not getting into much trouble then, is he?"

Giggling, "Mum, can't have one without the other, you know that."

Sighing, "Yeah. I know it. Doesn't mean I have to like it." Giving her daughter a small glare, "And a phone call would'a been nice. I might 'ave reacted better than landin' that kinda surprise on me." Rose looked sheepish, remembering her own stellar reaction to the Doctor's surprise regeneration. Shaking her head, tisking to herself, "You'd think I never taught you 'bout protection." Rose bit her bottom lip hard to keep from responding. If she told the truth Jackie would never let the Doctor hear the end of it. Sighing, "Oh, Rose, why couldn't you have waited, darling? Had the wedding here with your family cause I'm sure he had it with his."

Putting a gentle hand over her mother's, "I wasn't sure if we could make it back and well...with the little nipper on the way I decided not to put it off." Not the complete truth but her mum didn't have to know that. In truth, she'd just wanted a quiet affair with just her and the Doctor and she'd known from the get-go if Jackie had gotten her way it would have been lavish and loud and nothing like how she wanted. Frowning to herself, catching her mum's opinion of the Doctor with that one little comment, "And no, it was just the two of us. His family's pretty much all gone now."

Her mum's eyes had a sad cast to them, not knowing that before now, "He outlive them, then?"

Rose grimaced a bit to herself but decided it needed to be said, "His people all died out. He's got a sister but other than that..."

Jackie's eyes widened in horror, remembering his age, "Wait, he said he's-...he'll outlive you??"

Steeling herself, really not wanting to get into it but wanting her mum to know from the start just how much he loved her, "Yeah, he will." Then pointing a finger and frowning, "And don't bring it up with him. I mean it, mum. He's upset enough when he think bout it on 'is own." Jackie raised her hand up in a gesture of defeat. Taking after the Doctor and his mercurial mood swings, bouncing just a bit and pulling out a small box happily, "Pictures. Doctor indulged a bit, got enough for you 'cause we have plenty. Got a lot of the wedding...few from the honeymoon...and a few random ones I think..." Jackie excitedly took the photos, going through them and getting a bit misty eyed as she saw her little girl all grown up in her wedding dress. There were pictures of her walking down the aisle, standing in front of the magistrate, and the reception with her gleefully shoving a piece of cake into the Doctor's face. She laughed and Rose tucked her tongue into her cheek, "Got to the one with the cake, did ya?"

Jackie just laughed, "I'm hanging that one over me mantle." Rose grinned but her mum just continued looking before sighing to herself and putting the pictures away for now, "So how far along are you?"

Rose took her mind away from her Doctor and their wedding and rubbed her bump, "Just over 4 months."

Jackie's eyes got bigger, hand going out to rub the firm mound, "Is that all? I'd think you were along more."

Grimacing, "Well, Doctor's been keeping me very well fed. Soon as he finds out he stops at some shop somewhere and buys these clocks for just 'bout everywhere. Don't make no noise or anything but they'll chime three times a day for meals...don't know why he didn't do it sooner. Then it's all with the lack of runnin' and stayin' in the TARDIS...drives me mad some days."

Jackie raised an eyebrow, "'Bout time he got responsible."

Snorting, "Nah, he's just worried I-..."

She cut herself off quick but her mother was always quick to smell a problem, "Why's he worried, then?" Her voice got shriller, "What's wrong?"

Holding up her hands, "Nothing, alright? Just fine and-..."

Jackie just crossed her arms, giving her daughter a mulish look, "I'll ask that man if you won't tell me and you know he'll cave."

Rose deflated like a leaking balloon, exhaling with a groan because her mother was right about that, "Mum..." Holding up her hands, "Alright. Alright." She licked her bottom lip and thought how to break this to her, "He said there might be a small chance, like microscopic...nothing to probably worry about really so it's silly to go on about it..." Jackie looked less than impressed and the truth just spilled out, "I might not be able to carry 'em to term." Jackie's eyes widened, her hands darting out to cup her swollen belly protectively, "He's doin' all he can and so am I. Doctor's not human no matter how much he looks it and...can't have half Timelord and half human, we're too different."

Jackie looked wary, "They're not gonna come out with green scales and things are they, cause I'm not gonna be quiet 'bout it." Rose grinned and threw her arms around her mother. Still keeping a straight face even though the corner of her lip twitched, "I'm serious here. I can accept they're bein' as strange as 'im but I see wings and I'm boltin' for the door." Rose pulled back and narrowed her eyes a bit in protective anger and her mum breezed right past it, "So, you've seen a doctor, then?"

Rose frowned, "I'm living with one."

Scoffing and waving her hand, "Meant a medical, make sure your health is all that."

Sighing, "I can't exactly do that, mum. He has two hearts, yeah, hoping the little one will too. Can't risk someone asking too many questions. Might end up gettin' dissected if I'm not careful."

"Oh."

Shrugging, "Besides, we have this great infirmiry...hooks me up once a week to this great machine thing, make sure we're both alright. Checks for bloods and hormones and things." Rolling her eyes, "He says he doesn't do domestic...right, he's turned into such a mother hen. You'd think I was made of china or something, way he carries on..."

Jackie pursed her lips, still rubbing the bump softly, "This isn't fat, sweetheart. Even carrying 'im on yer hips you shouldn't be showing this much."

Groaning, "Mum..." Her mother was forever the worrier. She just knew she shouldn't have said a damn thing.

Frowning, "Sure you're not having twins?"

Rose went pale, "Oh surely not..." But she wasn't sure. They hadn't been listening for a heartbeat necessarily, letting the machine confirm there was one instead. And neither of them were interested in spoiling the surprise of boy or girl. Well, there was definitely one way to find out if he'd been paying attention. _Doctor_?

_I didn't do anything, Rose_.

His reply was so rushed and so instantaneous he was definitely feeling guilty about something. She held up a finger to her mum to wait a second. _Doctor_?

_Now, I don't know what you're seeing but it's not what it looks like_._ Really, I can explain...well, mostly. I can mostly explain about...um, the stains should come out..._

She sighed since they hadn't progressed to that stage of the bond so she had no idea what he'd gotten involved in. Not to mention that little tidbit had not been discussed about seeing the world through each others eyes. Didn't mean she had to tip her hand just yet. _Doctor, explain later, tell me where you are_. Stains?

There was a very pregnant pause and she could only imagine where he'd wandered off to. _Cardiff_.

Jaw dropping, "Just a walk around my arse!" She wasn't sure just how many miles away Cardiff was from the house but there were quite a few. Standing up, fists clenched. _You are so dead, mister. You're getting that slap_.

_She promised_-...

Forcing her way into his head so his own thoughts cut off. _I'll be giving you that Tyler slap, just you wait_.

_Rose, now please, just wait a minute. Calm down, okay? You'll hurt the baby_.

Even his mental voice rose up an octiv when he was panicked. She snorted. In this particular instance he was more worried about her wrath on him than the baby, who would be just fine. Glaring into thin air and crossing her arms, talking to herself at this point, "Right before I hurt you, you lying little sneak thief."

Jackie put her hands on her hips, standing up as well, "What's he done now?"

Rose rolled her eyes, forcing out a breath so she did indeed calm down, "Got himself into some trouble in Cardiff."

"Cardiff?!"

Nodding with a sigh, feeling just as outraged. _Alright, I'm calm, now how do I find you?_

_Would have thought the bars would have given it away. Second Precinct I believe_.

Her jaw dropped, throwing her arms up in the air in exasperation, "He's been picked up by the police, I don't believe it."

Jackie sighed, more than prepared for the Doctor's brand of trouble, "Alright, which precinct?"

"What, uh, second." Rose gave her mother a startled look who seemed calmly expectant of this.

"Right, give me a few minutes to call ahead, then we'll pick him up." She paused for half a second, giving her daughter a look, "I don't want to know how you've found all this out, do I?" Rose thought to respond, then shook her head with a grimace. Her mum would not be keen on learning about the telepathy, or anything else that went into the package of being mated to a Timelord. She wanted her daughter to be normal, even if Rose had never been so. Jackie just sighed again and firmly pushed the thought out of her head and walking up the stairs for her jacket and purse. Some things she knew she was better off not knowing, "Right. Have Fred pull the car around, will you?"

_We're on our way_.

***

Rose would be laughing right about now if she weren't so annoyed with him. He came quietly out of the holding area, brown pinstriped suit hopelessly stained with marmalade and looking as small and meek as possible. It wasn't really the marmalade although that was rib tickling. He even had the stuff stuck in his hair, making it look more untamed than normal. No, it was the expression on his face that nearly got her going. It was half innocent little boy and the other half nervous with just a dash of being annoyed for being in this situation to begin with. She threaded her fingers through his and tugged him along, "You are so lucky mum agreed to pay for all that marmalade."

Confusion crossed his face, "Why would she have to pay for free samples?"

Rolling her eyes, "It's called damages, Doctor, look it up."

He grimaced to himself even as he let Rose tug him along. Anything to get out of these iron and stone walls he was agreeable to at this point, "It wasn't my fault...exactly. The structure was entirely too unstable to support the weight and...well, oh!" He pointed upward with a finger as if he suddenly had the most brilliant answer to prove his lack of guilt, "And if I'd had my sonic screwdriver I could have fixed everything but **someone** still has it."

She stopped and gave him a seemingly benign look. She would be that someone since he'd given it to her as an unspoken promise not to swan off. He smiled politely and signed for the bits and bobs that had been in his numerous pockets, stuffing them in his stained jacket, "So it's my fault?"

Nodding firmly, deciding that sounded much better than something absurd like it being his fault, "Yep."

Shaking her head and hissing at him, "You are so unbelievable." She could have let it go, probably should have really but that he had the nerve to blame her for his mistakes just erked her something fierce.

Grinning, thinking she was complementing, or purposefully trying to charm his way out of trouble, "I know."

Knowing him she was inclined to think the latter. _And sleeping on the couch at that_.

He paled, not liking the sound of that particular threat. She'd made it before but she'd been teasing him. She didn't seem in a teasing mood this time and ever since she'd popped back into his life there wasn't a day when they'd had to be apart. Well, there those other two times but he would really rather not think about them. Forced exile was not in the least bit appealing, "Rose-..."

She shook her head firmly and tugged him along again, "Not now." If he got her started now they'd end up screaming at one another in the middle of the police station. Well, maybe she'd be the one screaming since he rarely raised his voice at her.

Brow furrowing as worry quickly changed to dread, he couldn't help but try to talk to her. _Rose, this really wasn't_-...

She jerked him round and looked him dead in the eye, fiery anger flashing there, "Not. Now." A sarcastic 'yes, sir' was on the tip of his tongue but he bit down on the offending muscle instead as self preservation kicked in. She was not in the joking mood and even he could spot it. He nodded quietly, letting her drag him off to the car waiting for them. He didn't say a word as they all climbed in. He didn't meet anyone's gaze. He just stared down at the hand still firmly holding his own and prayed she'd eventually forgive him for being a git.


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Rose grumbled to herself, fiddling with the washer while she tried getting the stains out of his dark blue shirt. The TARDIS washer was a hundred times faster but she didn't want speed right now. She knew she was just avoiding dealing with the Doctor, who was in the house somewhere in his blue pinstriped suit. She could also have talked to him by their bond but she hadn't tried and he had stayed super quiet on his side. Jackie came in and plucked the shirt out of her hands, "I'll handle this, go talk to him."

Sighing, "Mum, I said I'd talk to him later. I'm too mad right now."

"Sweetheart, it's a few hours from Christmas Day-..."

"Angry."

Giving her an indulgent smile, well versed in the spats between lovers, "You're not mad with him, you're annoyed cause you were worried he just wandered off as he pleased and anyways he's completely miserable."

Crossing her arms stubbornly, "Good." Serve the prat right in her opinion. He had some nerve if he could just go around blaming her for his mess. After a minute she sighed and rubbed at her temples. Between the Doctor and her mum she was getting such a headache.

Jackie frowned in concern, "You alright, luv?"

Rubbing her forehead absently, "Headache."

Nodding, out and back in before Rose knew it, "Here you go."

Two innocent little pills and a glass of water. But Rose knew not to even touch it before asking, "Is it aspirin?" Because the Doctor had absolutely freaked out when she'd taken one a lifetime before during his old regeneration. Apparently to Timelords aspirin was a poison and since she was carrying a miniature one she knew not to even touch one, let alone pop one in her mouth.

Frowning, "No. Just Tylenol, why?"

Rose nodded in satisfaction and popped it in her mouth, swallowing it down with some water, "Aspirin 'll kill him. Like poison. Pretty sure won't do the baby any good." Jackie's eyes widened incredulously, followed by a mental reminder to throw out the bottle she had of the stuff in the upstairs loo.

Then Jackie sighed and picked up the shirt again. There was no denying her daughter had inherited more than a bit of her temper but in all honesty she felt sorry for the great lunk. There was also no denying that if she wanted the Doctor out of their life now was the perfect opportunity but she just couldn't do it. As afraid for Rose as she was her daughter was totally in love with the space idiot. Besides, she would never wish her first grandchild growing up without a father, "You will never hear me say this again but I don't want that man, grown as he is, crying in my living room now...go talk to him." Rose eyed her, wanting to know if that was really true or if her mum was just trying to guilt her into talking, "Alright, so he's not crying yet but I've never seen him so quiet." Jackie put down the shirt, "Sweetheart, he and I may never agree about you but you were miserable without him. Pretty sure he was too and I think you've both been miserable enough. Go talk to him at least so he'll stop moping on the couch and watching the telly with Tony. God only knows those cartoons will rot his tiny alien brain."

Rose couldn't help but giggle before she sighed and nodded, squaring her shoulders a bit and leaving the laundry room. Her mum was right, he'd been sad enough. Jackie looked down at the suit, read the labels and sighed to herself. Looks like a trip to the dry cleaner was in order. Then she grinned, remembering she had servants and things to take care of that. Give them all the night off of course, Christmas and all, then put them to work.

Coming into the living area, Rose could see the Doctor slouched on the end of the couch, a small boy sitting in his lap and babbling excitedly about whatever was playing. He wasn't paying attention, his mind obviously on something else, and she bit her lip as she came up behind him. She hated seeing him so depressed and her irritation vanished. She wrapped her arms loosely about his shoulders and he tensed for a moment before leaning into her touch, eyes closing. Kissing his temple softly, whispering in his ear, "Let's go have that talk, yeah?" Straightening up, "Alright Tony, up you get. Need to talk to your brother." The Doctor shot her a questioning look and she shrugged, "What? He's my brother and you married me so sorry, you're stuck."

Rose scooped up the little boy and plopped him back down, the little one giggling and staring with wide eyes at the screen. Silently the Doctor held out his hand, hesitating, and with a reassuring smile she took it, leading him up the stairs. And he relaxed, knowing no matter what they were still okay. It didn't mean he wouldn't get his ear chewed off but he was in no danger of losing her. He found it pretty pathetic that he, a Timelord, was wrapped so firmly around one tiny human girl's finger. But he wouldn't change it one bit, "Rose, I'm-..."

She held up a single finger and sat down, he copying her with a soft sigh and now both of them were sitting on her bed. His eyes darted around the room they were in, realizing he'd never been in that space. He immediately focused back on her, a guilty look crossing his face and she smiled, "Go ahead." She knew enough to let him explore first so he'd be completely focused on her when she started talking.

He studied her for a second more before bouncing off the bed now that he'd been given full permission to investigate. He knew he didn't exactly need her permission but he also knew the best way to get through this particular bump in the road of their life together was to let her set the pace. There were no books or pictures and he returned quickly after realizing there was little to investigate, "There's not much here."

Shrugging, "This wasn't home. Home is the TARDIS, this is just where I slept." He nodded, a wise look sparking his eyes though he remained silent and carefully took her hand again. It must be a record or something that he was actually keeping mum. But she could tell by the subtle bouncing of his knee that wouldn't last long. She squeezed his palm, "Okay. Let's start with the discussion part first before we move on to apologies, yeah?" He nodded silently, taking his cues from her. He'd screwed up and he knew it, so he wasn't feeling any great burning need to blunder on a ramble if he didn't need to. She raised an eyebrow and her lip twitched, "Marmalade?" He grinned sheepishly and shrugged, "So how do you get all the way to Cardiff and what were you doing in there?"

Leaning forward a bit, "I really was just walking around the area, honestly I was...but I got to thinking, what would be perfect to nibble on, day like it was? Marmalade and toast! Course! So I go to the kitchens, get that toast just to discover there's not a drop of marmalade in the house. None! Well, being the clever and independent Timelord that I am..." He sent her a wary look to see how that comment went over but Rose was just listening attentively and he pressed on, "I decide to find some. There was an ad or something hanging on cork board, talking about free samples of a brand new flavor of marmalade and I thought Brilliant! Did you know that humans are the only species that take something like cork and-..."

"Doctor."

He blinked twice, confused before shaking his head rapidly, "Right! Right sorry, cork board. Uhhh..." He trailed off, confused again before blinking wide eyes at her as if he'd forgotten the entire point to the conversation.

Giving him a small grin, "Free samples?"

Pointing a finger triumphantly, "Yes, exactly! It was in Cardiff and since I've walked further I thought not a problem. Go and be back before you know it."

Rose nodded with a knowing look, deciding to help him finish before he got sidetracked again, "And since they were free samples you had more than your share, got hyper as all get out and crash landed into the display."

He rubbed the back of his head with another shrug, "Pretty much."

Rolling her eyes, "I married a two year old."

He frowned, a pout mixed in there somewhere, "That's not fair. I can't help it if my metabolism this regeneration is super fast. Nor is it my fault that the structure of the display was so tenuous."

Crossing her arms a bit, more than ready to argue her point, "No, but even with your oral fixation you can help what you put in your mouth. Only little kids stick things in their mouth, damned the consequences." Rolling her eyes, "I swear I'm gonna start coating things with that awful tasting stuff that gets animals to stop chewing on things."

Blinking innocently, "Jackie's cooking?"

She swiped at his arm, "Watch that." He chuckled and ducked out of the way without leaving the bed. Throwing up her hands, "Anyway. I had a point to this mess. A note, Doctor. Five minutes to tell me you were swanning off somewhere. It's not like I had you tied up in the yard or something. Yes, you're an adult and a Timelord and whatever and you're your own man but that doesn't mean you just go wandering off, leaving me to worry about ya when you turn up missing."

The Doctor leaned in and took her hand in his and she let him, "Rose, you can hear my thoughts. If I was in any real danger I could have told you."

"Which gives me such confidence considering you waited until you were already arrested, in jail, and waiting for me to get technicolor images of your predicament." That sheepish look crossed his face again, "Which didn't happen, by the by. I was going to ask you a question when you got so suspiciously guilty sounding." He grimaced, not knowing that. She sighed, "That's the worst of it, Doctor. You didn't even have to face off against me and tell me you were wandering about." She tapped her temple, letting him know he could have just thought the message to her and guilt pooled in his stomach. He honestly hadn't thought of that. She'd had enough. It was time to forgive and forget and it really wasn't such a big deal. He was usually rather good about telling her of any change in plans. Remembering words echoed to her once, from a different face but still the same man, "Just tell me you're sorry." A small smile tugged at her lip.

His big, brown eyes locked on her, a smile of his own on his face even if his tone was sincere, "I am, Rose. I'm so sorry. I wasn't trying to worry you, honestly I wasn't."

Cupping his face, knowing he was sincere and also knowing she had an apology of her own, "I'm sorry, too. I'm sorry for overreacting. We should have talked long before now so I'm sorry for making you fret 'bout how mad I was." Kissing his lips gently before giving him a radiant smile, "And you're forgiven." He sighed in relief and pulled her into a great big hug, kissing her cheek and holding her as his normally manic smile spread across his face. She rubbed his back and rested her head on his shoulder, yelping when he swung her onto the bed and leaned over her.

"Rose Tyler, now you're in trouble." She opened her mouth to rebuff him, squealing when he tucked his fingers into her hip and started tickling her mercilessly. It had taken him a while but he'd finally found her tickle spot. He was gentle, just getting in a few tickles before laying on his side next to her as she continued to giggle softly. His eyes followed down to her bump, hand hesitantly reaching out before lightly laying on it. He pursed his lips to himself before scooting closer, resting his head on her bump and just listening. A content grin slowly spread across his face, hearing the gentle flutters within. Life. His child. The hopefully first of who knew how many and he was terribly excited, "I miss this..."

Rose lay back and closed her eyes with a smile, "What?"

Shrugging just a little, "Standing still...nice sometimes..." Her smile grew. Even if she recorded that, he'd vehemently deny it later if it were a choice of being stuck in the TARDIS or off on an adventure, "...wish she didn't hate what I am so much..."

"Wha'? Who?"

Another shrug, "Jackie...sometimes wish I could be human 'nough..." Rose's eyes widened, about to reply when she caught her mother's guilt ridden face out of the corner of her eye. The Doctor was turned away so he couldn't possibly see her. Nor could he see Rose's eyes narrow in protective anger at her mother through the half open door, "...oh, well...wishing won't change things, will it?"

Fingers tangled gently in his locks, petting him in even strokes, "I wouldn't want it to. I love you."

He swallowed once, something occurring to him, "I could change it...I could be human..." He looked up, his wide brown eyes watching her and saying nothing of how he felt about it, "Do you want me to?"

He'd asked her a similar question once, after his regeneration. If only she understood then what she did now she would have changed her answer, "Wha'? I don't care what anyone else wants or wishes-..."

"But do you want me to?" He sat up a little, his tone less testing and more curious. She knew right then and there he'd do it if she asked, "In the TARDIS, I can be human. I-I have a Chamaeleon Arch... it'll hurt, course it would but...one heart beat, human as anything. I can have any past you want me to have and we could settle down here. Rose and John Smith with all of it. House and carpets and-..."

Shaking her head firmly, still petting him, "No. That wouldn't be you. If I wanted that, I wouldn't be loving you. I don't want ya different. I don't want you settlin' down. If I did I'd be in love with just a pretty face and a heartbeat and you are so much more than that, Doctor. You're everything. You're my Doctor...defender of puppies and helpless children, no matter if they're small or big or purple or green." His laughter was a dry sort of chortle, almost a bark of a laugh but his eyes were dancing, "I take all the good with the bad. You've been so alone for so long, and I understand that. You've seen the end of your entire world and you're still grieving and I understand. But you have so much to give to the universe, like there's this inner light and joy inside of you that's just bursting to come out and you want to share it with everyone. You find such wonder in things we all take for granted...you're perfect for me just as you are and don't you go thinking differently." He smiled as he closed his eyes in contentment, relaxing back against her bump with a happy hum.

Rose said it all aloud consciously, wanting her mum to at least have an idea of what he'd been through. For her part Jackie was both stunned and shamed. Just another Jimmy Stone had been her opinion of him. Take Rose for a wild ride, use her up and hurt her, and move on when it was convenient for him. But now she was starting to get a different picture of things. If anything it seemed the Doctor was in more danger of being hurt than Rose since it was becoming clear her little girl had him completely under her spell. Jackie silently mouthed 'sorry' before retreating through the half open door. Yet even as she left, she vowed she would make things right between herself and the Doctor. Come hell or high water she would make it clear she did accept him in this family, along with everyone else.

Rose smiled back, tracing along his temple and behind his ear, repeating over and over again. It was so rare to see that particular smile on his handsome face and it pleased her to no end. It was a carefree, real smile and not one of his fake ones just for show. This was a good moment. Perfect really. And suddenly she saw her future. Years from now and it'd be the same, adventures and excitement and laughter and love...with these little perfect moments in between.

Her brow furrowed a bit, feeling a slight vibrating sensation against her belly. It rather tickled a bit and it took her a minute to realize that the Doctor was humming unconsciously, his chest quietly rumbling the sound. Her eyes widened a second later to realize it wasn't a hum, but a very cattish sounding purr. She stifled her giggle, continuing to pet him, and realized his purrs were still quiet but becoming deeper. She relaxed back into the bed, her adorable Timelord slowly coaxing her to sleep and all she could feel was content. Safe, content, and loved.

Only one more chapter to go, which is the future based on the current set of events but there's no guarantee to it (hint, hint). I do have a followup adventure I'm working on that will include Jack and Torchwood and John Hart, along with a return of Scholar...thoughts?


	32. Epilogue

If the response for a continuation is positive, the second story will be called The Price of Freedom. Remember, this has a few spoils if you read carefully enough so if you like surprises, turn back now.

Epilogue

**Distant future...**

"Mum can we go already?" A petite blond with spiked hair stood stomping on the grate of the TARDIS, arms crossed over her chest in a pout.

Rose glanced at her daughter and rolled her eyes to herself, "Soon as your father gets here."

Sighing only the sigh a teenager can manage and groaning, "Gawd, daddy takes forever."

Smirking to herself, Rose said nothing. It actually wasn't the Doctor's fault in this particular case. She'd turned him domestic so it was really her fault. She was completely unrepentant, however, as she took a look around their home. It was a perfect day, the burnt orange sky clear and a light breeze rustling the grass. A house all their own stood on top of the hill, overlooking more than four dozen others. No mortgage, however, she hadn't wanted to give him twin heart attacks. In the distance she could see another building being meticulously put together just at the end. She'd heard they'd be housing a new school there, a project her twin boys were in charge of, and she was rather excited.

When they weren't off on adventures the Doctor was tinkering around New Gallifrey, finishing the giant glass dome he remembered from his home world. It was almost complete, a project he'd started fifteen years ago with John. Once it was all done the temperature within the structure would be forever temperate. The kids loved it. So did the grandkids. The great grands were too young for their own opinions about it. The city was getting bigger, filled with their children and their families as well as both his and her extended families and growing bigger all the time.

Off in the distance, beyond the dome but before the silver forest she could see the TARDIS fields where actual TARDISes were being grown. So far there were three of them. Doctor had promised within five years there'd be ten more. Although none of them would be flight worthy for at least twenty years. Their old TARDIS was retired now, actually in those fields and cultivating the next crops of time machines with the last of the soil from Gallifrey. But soon it would be soil rich enough not to need her to continue. Rose was actually standing in front of the newest generation, grown in their TARDIS when the old girl had decided she'd had enough. Today was the day for trying the new girl out.

Huffing, "So when can I get a TARDIS of me own?"

Rose chuckled to herself and gave her daughter an indulgent look. Her youngest was every bit as fiesty and stubborn as her namesake, Rose had thought it appropriate when her little girl had decided on her name. The Timelady in question was unamused. With her hands she pulled her long, golden locks back into a pony tail, just to keep it out of the way more than anything else, "You've got a long line ahead of you, Scholar, lot's of family older than ya. Besides, you're too young. Your eldest brothers are still too young but your father's insisting it was almost time they had their own. Your Aunt Scholar and Uncle John will be showin' them the ropes soon."

Scholar's eyes widened. Her eldest brothers were too young? But the twins were ancient. Teacher and Guide were...not young, "But mo-ther..."

In bounced her father, all smiles and wild, brown hair, "Sorry! Just fixing the climate control for your mum's house. Jackie was in a right fit about it." Rose smiled thinking of her mother. Her dad had slowed down quite a bit, taken to puttering around the house with inventions but still keeping busy, "So, we off then?"

Scholar huffed, "**We** were ready twenty minutes ago."

The Doctor rocked back on his heels a bit, eyebrows raised. He was quite used to his daughter's attitude, who took after him at his worst. Rose blamed him entirely for it, "Well, with that attitude we could always stay here. I'm sure I could find something for her majesty to do if she's so bored she can't wait twenty minutes." He was no better but he didn't say that and thankfully neither did Rose. Though he did catch the cheeky woman winking at him.

Pouting, kicking the grating lightly, "Sorry, daddy."

He grinned wildly once more, giving her a half hug before bounding for the console with his usual energy, "So, Rose, where we off to?"

Rose grinned, closing the doors behind her before walking back up the ramp. A while ago, when it became evident there would be multiple little travelers the Doctor had taken to installing seating to accommodate safety. She took a seat and buckled in, rubbing the firm bump growing steadily in her belly. After all these years she had this down to a science, "Your choice."

The Doctor stopped and moved his eyes silently from Scholar to one of the empty seats. She sighed and rolled her eyes but complied and buckled up next to her mother. He kissed her lightly on the head, gave the child nestled in Rose's womb a gentle rub before off he flew. He bounced and rubbed his hands before running around and throwing switches. Scholar looked back at her mum, "Mum?"

Throwing an arm around her twelve year old, "Yeah?"

"Why'd you come after dad?" Rose looked down at her, "You've told all of us how you jumped between universes to get back to him, but why? Why didn't you just wait for him since he had a TARDIS already?"

Rose smiled quietly to herself. It was a favorite bedtime story of all of her children. They would beg just once more to hear how an ordinary girl took charge of a TARDIS to get back to her Timelord. But she never gave them a reason why, letting them create their own reasons. She could say because she loved him or because he loved her. Because she missed him. Because they were lonely and miserable without the other but there was only one reason she did it. Kissing her daughter's temple, watching the Doctor flip the handbrake with a manic smile and whispering in Scholar's ear, "Because he needed me."


End file.
